Shadow of Fate
by Tea Diva
Summary: Set during the events of Advent Children, Sephiroth and Riku leave The World That Never Was for Wutai in the hopes of soothing the hurt from Jeanette's loss. Soon after their arrival they are caught up in Kadaj's scheme, threatening to drive them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Wutai, late at night…_

Sixteen-year old Yuriko stared down at the drawn features of the little boy lying in bed, concern shining in brown eyes set in an oval-shaped face offset by dark brown hair that fell just above her shoulders. Ichiro had at last drifted into as comfortable a sleep as possible for him, and as he rested Yuriko's gaze drifted from his face to the unsightly rash on the side of his neck.

The rash, commonly referred to as Star Scar Syndrome, or Geostigma, had taken the world by storm, causing widespread panic and a race to discover a cure. No one knew how it was contracted; it seemed to simply appear without any indication the person was sick. While the disease struck indiscriminately, the majority of the sick were young children.

Yuriko laid the book she had been reading to him on the table, heaving a tired sigh. Ichiro's condition was steadily growing worse, the only comfort he received being her presence. Yuriko, who was studying to become a nurse, knew the dependence a patient had for his caretaker. The fact Ichiro was her favorite cousin only added to her determination in caring for him. It was a feat she wished her Aunt Yui had the strength to do.

Ichiro's sickness had sent Yui into a panic, and for the past two weeks all she did was cry whenever someone mentioned him. Yuriko could sympathize, even though she felt Yui should be with her son. It was a mother's duty to soothe away the hurts of her child. Yuriko's jaw set in sudden determination. No matter what excuses Yui made this night, she was going to sit with Ichiro. Now that her attention was no longer focused on him, Yuriko's body cried out for sleep.

She rose to her feet, pausing to stretch her arms above her head before turning toward the door. Just as she laid her hand on the knob she heard Ichiro shift in his bed, then his small voice whispering, "Mama?"

"I'm going to get her now, Ichiro. Just lie still and rest," Yuriko crooned, approaching the bed and brushing his sweat-dampened hair away from his forehead. Ichiro gave her a slow nod, gathering his stuffed blue chocobo closer to him. Yuriko recognized it as the one his father had brought back with him from a trip to the Gold Saucer a year ago.

"I heard it again," Ichiro murmured, closing his eyes with a sigh that reverberated through his body. Yuriko's eyes softened, even as her lips twisted into a grim line.

"The voice?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah…I don't like it. It…it scares me," he admitted, touching his chin to the top of his stuffed chocobo's head. Yuriko leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, knowing it wouldn't make the voice go away but unable to do much else. She also didn't like seeing the unnatural fear in his eyes.

"It'll go away when you get better. I promise," she whispered. Ichiro gazed up at her with trust in his eyes, and she had to turn away before her tears betrayed her. It didn't matter that a cure had not been discovered yet. Ichiro was going to get well.

Yuriko left the room, making sure to keep the door open a crack before walking on. Upon exiting the hallway she came across the living room, where her aunt and uncle sat in front of the small shrine to Leviathan. Yui's eyes were closed on tears, her hands wringing around the other as she held them up to her face. Her uncle Hajime looked over his shoulder at hearing her take another step, his expression weary.

"How is he?" Hajime asked. Yuriko settled onto the couch, laying her hands on her knees. She sat with shoulders slumped and sighed.

"He was able to sleep a little bit before. Aunt Yui, he was asking for you," Yuriko said, looking at her. She murmured soundlessly, then slowly lowered her hands. Yuriko couldn't remember not ever seeing Yui smile, but when she turned her attention to her niece Yuriko pulled in a breath. Ichiro's sickness had taken its toll on her, stress worrying the corners of eyes dulled with weariness. The way she sat, shoulders drooping, head hanging low and hands laid flat against her thighs, Yui looked nearly three times her true age. After a moment she gave a slow nod.

"Thank you so much for looking after him, Yuriko. You can rest now. I will go to Ichiro," she declared. Yuriko smiled wearily, glad that Yui realized just how important her presence was to Ichiro, then leaned back. Her eyes slid closed, and she emitted a sigh that caused all the muscles in her body to relax. She heard Yui walk past her and down the hall, the creak of Ichiro's door when she pushed it open.

A moment later Yui let out a terrible scream, causing Yuriko to jerk upright as if she had been shocked. Hajime scrambled to his feet, racing down the hall and into Ichiro's room. Yuriko managed to command her weary body to do the same, adrenaline temporarily chasing away her fatigue. When she burst into Ichiro's room she saw Yui standing by the bed, the covers held tightly within her hands. She was shaking the material as if she expected Ichiro to manifest from the folds. Yuriko spared a glance for the empty bed, then looked toward the window at feeling a cool breeze waft into the room. She raced toward it just as Hajime went to embrace the sobbing Yui.

Yuriko leaned out of the window, her eyes searching the immediate area as she called for Ichiro. She scanned the trees, homes and paths in view several times until all at once she saw Ichiro. He was strolling down the path that lead out of Wutai, stuffed chocobo dragging in the dirt behind him, his head angled up at the tall, slender figure walking beside him. The figure, who held Ichiro's hand with all the concern of an older sibling, looked down at his small charge. Yuriko gasped softly. The figure possessed long, silver hair and was dressed entirely in black. There was only one other man she knew of who fit that description, but he had been missing for years.

"Do you see him?" Hajime asked, interrupting Yuriko's thoughts. She gave a curt nod. Yui was beside her in an instant, nearly pushing Yuriko out of the way as she shouted for her son. Yuriko sidestepped her frantic aunt, gazing out the window from the other side, eyes wide in disbelief.

Ichiro and the man stopped at the end of the pathway, their figures cast in an outline of white light generated from a pair of headlights. The headlights belonged to the two motorcycles situated around a pick up truck that sat idle, Yuriko seeing the shape of two more men materialize from the shadows. They converged on the one who held Ichiro's hand, the shortest of the three glancing down and smiling ever so slightly.

The long haired man turned to Ichiro and knelt down in a slow, majestic motion, slender hands coiling around the boy's waist. He lifted him up, holding him slightly above him, head titled in what appeared to be an appreciative manner, before placing him in the back of the waiting truck. Ichiro hugged his stuffed chocobo to him, glancing around with excited eyes, as if his walking off with complete strangers was perfectly natural.

Hajime swore under his breath and darted from the room, Yuriko hearing his footsteps pounding on the wooden floor before the front door was thrown open. Hajime shouted to the men as he ran past the house, Yuriko holding fast to her aunt as Yui continued to sob Ichiro's name. Hajime was about halfway to the waiting truck when a gunshot echoed in the night, startling both women. Yui wrenched herself free from her niece, screaming for her husband and son as she ran out of the room.

Yuriko found herself rooted to the spot, her eyes fixed not on the sight of her uncle on one knee, but the three slender figures. The shortest of them all stood in front of the truck, shoulder-length silver hair cascading around his face. He turned in Ichiro's direction, leaning forward to listen to whatever the boy told him before he drew back and smiled. When he turned his gaze toward Yuriko she sucked in a breath. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be!

The phrase kept looping in her mind even as she watched other children be loaded into the truck, their parents dashing from their homes, voices crying out in shock, anger and concern. Yuriko finally found her voice long after the men had gone, leaving behind sobbing mothers and confounded fathers, the single word she spoke a raspy whisper of disbelief.

"Sephiroth…?"

* * *

_Traverse Town…_

The shadow that soared up the side of the clock tower belonged to the figure in black, his movements as agile as they were accurate as he touched down on one ledge, only to launch himself toward another. He scaled the tallest tower until reaching the top at last, perfectly balanced on the edge before dropping to the rooftop. The waning light from the sunset caused his hair to glimmer with a blue-gray sheen when he turned his head, the wind catching the ties of the blindfold he wore. In spite of the presence of the blindfold, his sight was not impaired. His reasons for wearing it were far deeper than what others could ever hope to understand.

"Father?" called Riku, glancing around. He placed the container he had been holding- items he had collected while utilizing his new ability to travel through worlds- and walked toward the center of the roof. When Riku left earlier in the day Sephiroth had already gone, and this was usually the place he'd retreat to. It was becoming more common for Sephiroth to go off on his own, and the reason for it worried Riku.

Soon after their reunion Riku expressed his desire to find his friends. He wanted to reunite with them, and now that he had his father back he wished to begin living a normal life again. Sephiroth had admitted to the same thing; thus they left together, coming upon several worlds before reaching Traverse Town. It was here that Sephiroth fell into a sort of melancholic state, one he succumbed to more and more as time went on. He knew what was going through his father's mind, even though Sephiroth never spoke a word. Riku long ago learned to recognize evidence of what his mother often described as 'falling into a fever', and if he didn't do something soon Sephiroth would be overcome by his own despair.

Riku's forward progress took him to the opposite side of the clock tower, and he released a soft sigh at seeing his father. Sephiroth sat on the far edge, head angled down at the object in his hands. The wind sifted through Sephiroth's long, silver hair, its surface shining brighter than Riku's own, the twin bangs concealing Sephiroth's upper face in shadows. The single navy wing curled around his right shoulder, the breeze causing the glistening feathers to tremble delicately. The wing, much like the state of Riku's eyes, had become an unspoken understanding between them, one that was neither questioned nor pitied. It simply was.

Riku's gaze fell to the small leather bound book his father was reading, recognizing it instantly as one of his mother's journals. Riku didn't remember how Sephiroth had acquired them, but ever since they'd become a part of him as commonplace as his great sword. The sword in question lay behind Sephiroth, forgotten for the time being.

Riku slowly approached his father, the familiar awe of disbelief combined with respect coming over him. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that the face in the photograph was truly with him. There were instances when Riku swore he'd wake up alone somewhere, his interactions with Sephiroth nothing more than a memory, or a wish forever left unfulfilled.

"I'm still amazed by how much strength your mother had. She faced incredible odds and triumphed," Sephiroth said the moment Riku stood beside him, his voice soft. Riku nodded slowly, grateful that his father was speaking. The last time he had come across him like this Sephiroth's silence had been an impassable wall.

"She inspired me a lot. Even though I knew she missed you she never let me see her sad. I guess she knew that by doing so I wouldn't benefit from it," Riku replied, settling onto the ledge next to Sephiroth and draping his hands over his lap. Sephiroth flipped through the journal, which Riku noticed was well thumbed, then indicated a passage.

"'Last night Riku offered to give me the photograph of his father and I, saying it would help me sleep better. I told him it wasn't necessary, but later on, right after he fell asleep, I went into his room and took it. I stood in the hallway and cried for the next few hours…only when I'm alone can I express my grief. I can never let Riku see me sad,'" Sephiroth read solemnly. Riku, who had also read the journals, glanced away. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, then spoke.

"I promised her I'd find you so we'd all be together again. That's why I always asked about you, since I knew talking about you made her smile. Mom was very beautiful when she smiled," Riku added, his expression softening as he imagined Jeanette's face. The slight creak of leather drew his attention, Riku seeing that Sephiroth's hands had tightened on the book. He decided to be honest.

"Father, I can't help but notice how melancholy you've become ever since we arrived here. You were so happy before we left. You often spoke of what you wanted to do once we found my friends. What changed that?" Riku asked softly. Sephiroth lifted his head, gazing out into the red-pink-gold of the sunset. Riku caught a glimpse of his father's eyes, unable to keep a wince from his face at seeing the aching sadness present in them.

"Your friends are on those islands where…where her grave is. I cannot see it again, not so soon," Sephiroth began. He glanced down at the journal once again, running his fingers over the surface. "Jeanette is still very much alive to me."

Riku fell silent, knowing that Sephiroth spoke of the same things he once thought when he was young. He recalled her funeral, when he stood alone over the opening in the ground and clutched a single flower in his hand. It had all been very surreal for him, but the time spent with Sora, Kairi, and his adopted parents helped heal the pain of her loss. Sephiroth had only just discovered what happened to Jeanette, so Riku understood what his father was going through. He just didn't want to watch Sephiroth sink any deeper into sorrow.

"Maybe you need to reconnect with your other memories of her. All you've been thinking about are the sad ones," Riku pointed out. Sephiroth continued to stroke the surface of the journal, as if it were an animal that needed soothing. Riku kept talking, his suggestion forming a definitive idea in mind.

"Mom wrote about the place where she lived before Destiny Islands- what was it called? Wutai, right? Why don't we go there? Maybe all you need to see is the places that are familiar to you, so it'll help you feel better," Riku finished. Sephiroth's hand stopped on the center of the journal, his fingers barely concealing the title. The wind stirred, brushing back his bangs to reveal eyes filled with sadness, and what Riku deduced was indecision.

"Return to that place…can I face all those memories that wait for me?" he wondered in a soft voice. Riku laid his hand on Sephiroth's arm. The gesture drew his father's attention, Riku nodding slowly at Sephiroth's inquisitive gaze.

"You won't be going there alone, Father. You don't have to decide now, but please think about it. Your happiness is important to me," Riku confessed. Sephiroth's tortured features softened as a small, appreciative smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you, Riku. I will consider it," he said, warmth in his voice. Riku smiled broadly, his heart filling with happiness once again at having his father back in his life, then rose to his feet.

"I was able to find some food and other supplies earlier. I'm going to return to the house now, but later on can you help me improve my sword technique?"

"Certainly," Sephiroth said, a real smile highlighting his ice blue eyes. Riku smiled again, thanked his father before turning on his heel and walking down the ledge. He lifted the container, securing it under his arm before leaping over the edge, freefalling toward the next rooftop. As he fell he closed his eyes, smiling in anticipation at where he and his father would go next. Whether it was to Wutai or another world, it didn't matter. Just as long as they were together.

* * *

Alone again Sephiroth returned his gaze to the journal in his hand, his eyes lingering on the title. His son was nearly as perceptive as Jeanette had been when it came to his feelings. There was very little Sephiroth could hide when confronted with Jeanette's violet eyes. It appeared to be the same with his son.

Upon his arrival in that empty city his joy at being with Riku had become paramount to him. He had been given a chance to reconnect with the child lost to him all those years ago, and although he had aged far more than Sephiroth's memory was able to recall, it didn't matter. For all that fate had put them both through, it had seen fit to return them to one another.

Their bond had taken a great leap when Sephiroth presented the charm Kairi had given him, and as Riku cradled it within his hands Sephiroth saw tears glistening on his cheeks. Riku had then told Sephiroth what happened to him, father gently embracing son when the tale was over. It was only when Riku started speaking of Jeanette that Sephiroth's pain began all over again. Even as he suffered he envied Riku's easy ability to speak openly about Jeanette. His son's heart had been healed against that memory. Sephiroth's was still raw and bleeding.

One of the few respites Sephiroth truly enjoyed was the sparring matches he had against Riku. In those moments of battle, when the mind, body and soul were focused on the flow of combat, Sephiroth was able to forget his pain. He knew Riku was possessed of fine abilities, but he did not realize just how fine they were.

Riku's movements were lightning fast, and sometimes wildly unpredictable. It was as if Sephiroth were looking at himself when he was Riku's age, and found the same awe enter his mind that he was certain his teachers felt back then. While Sephiroth's skills were directly stemmed from the Jenova and Mako infusion within, Riku had taken that a step further. Sephiroth's lips formed a grim line across his lower face as he recalled the first time he saw Riku utilize that ability.

It hadn't happened during a spar. The Heartless- the strange black creatures that seemed to linger in every corner of the worlds they visited- actively sought Riku out. They had swarmed upon both father and son, more appearing for every one they defeated until Riku tapped into the power of darkness.

Encased in a black aura, his empty, yellow-hued eyes blazing, and a second Keyblade in hand, Riku decimated all the Heartless in an eyeblink. Sephiroth had watched the display in stunned silence, a part of him realizing just why it had been so important to keep Riku safe from those who wanted to use him. Hojo had only been the first. As he tended to Riku, weakened from using the power after the battle concluded, he vowed that no one would ever use either of them again. Jeanette had felt the same way.

_Jeanette…_ Sephiroth's eyes slid shut as he recalled her face for the umpteenth time. Reconnect with his memories, Riku had said. He gave a deep sigh that reverberated throughout his entire being. Admittedly most had been focused on being apart from her, and what he did afterwards. His throat tightened, and Sephiroth immediately banished the memory of Nibelheim. He could not think about that, not now.

He brought Jeanette's face back to mind, drawing on the strength of what they shared to alleviate the shame of what he did. There were so many good memories of her…why should he dwell only on the negative? Yes it would hurt, oh how it would hurt, to return to places Jeanette had once been, but he had to do it. And Riku was right about one other thing- Sephiroth would not be going there alone. Perhaps it was exactly what he needed. To go to that house, to remember when he had just been a man and not a monster…yes, he would go.

Resigned to his decision, Sephiroth rose to his feet. He tightened his hold on Jeanette's journal before slipping it into his pocket, then turned away. It felt as if she was giving him silent encouragement, and with that in mind Sephiroth started back toward the house.

* * *

_Wutai, a few days later…_

Father and son stood on a plateau overlooking the mountain town bathed in the red-orange glow of the sunset. They had arrived not too long ago, passing through the exact same door Jeanette had described in her journal. Sephiroth's memories had taken control the moment he set foot outside the opening, revealing images of his desperate flight the day she disappeared. A quick glance at the interior of the cave saddened him more; this had also been one of the caverns he had searched. Still, looking back now, even if he had found the doorway there wouldn't have been anything he could do. He could have used every ounce of his power on it and it never would have yielded to him.

Riku had fallen silent, as if understanding his father's need to collect himself. Sephiroth knew it wasn't that at all. In fact, he was certain Riku was experiencing a sort of awe all his own; this was the world he had been born in but had no memory of. That much was evident in the way Riku stared down at the homes neatly arranged below, his hand clenched tightly around the handle of his Keyblade. Sephiroth pushed aside his own memories, both positive and negative, and focused instead on Riku. He would have to be the one to guide him through this.

"I was born here, wasn't I," Riku said, breaking the silence that had held them in thrall. Sephiroth folded his arms across his chest and gave a slow nod. His eyes fell to the single house set at the base of the Da-Chao Mountains.

"Yes. If you look to the east you can see the house your mother lived in," Sephiroth replied, indicating it. Riku turned his head in the direction of the house, Sephiroth able to see him swallow uneasily.

"It's so odd. I always knew Destiny Islands wasn't my true home, and I often dreamed of the sort of connection I'd feel once I returned here. I feel…nothing," Riku said, his tone sorrowful.

"You may have been born here, but it is not where you grew up."

"What about you, Father? Where were you born?" Riku asked, looking over at Sephiroth. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure. No one told me where. I grew up in a city called Midgar."

"That name sounds familiar…oh! It's the city Mom mentioned a few times in her journal. She worked there as a head nurse in charge of- of-"

"The SOLDIER program," Sephiroth supplied bitterly. Riku regarded him, curious.

"What was that?" he asked. Sephiroth glanced at the sun, determining how much time they had until nightfall. He had no intention of walking around Wutai in broad daylight, not after what he did.

"I'm assuming Jeanette didn't talk much about it. I suppose she wouldn't, since she never saw me as the SOLDIER commander. I was simply the man she loved," Sephiroth began, his expression growing sad. He gave a sigh, then continued with the story. He spoke of how he grew up in a dispassionate voice, reflecting what little importance it held to him. He had just finished describing how he had gone through extensive schooling and training when he mentioned the scientists.

"You were being observed by scientists? How come?" Riku interrupted. Sephiroth hesitated a moment, then decided to be honest about the truth of his birth. What he did not reveal was the role Jenova played in his creation. He could not burden his son with that, not just yet.

"I was the product of research that dealt with strengthening and improving the human body. I was, in essence, the perfect soldier," Sephiroth murmured. Riku glanced away, the wind stirring his hair about his shoulders.

"So, that's why I'm the way I am," he said softly. In that instant Sephiroth wished above all else he were just a normal man. The sorrow he heard in Riku's voice hurt, and he turned the conversation to how he first met Jeanette, once again relying on her memory to empower him.

The tension eventually melted from Riku, who chuckled as Sephiroth described Jeanette's haphazard appearance that one morning in the elevator, adding his own comments about how his mother almost always overworked herself. Sephiroth smiled in agreement. He gazed heavenward, his mind turning to the day in the training dojo.

"I admit I was surprised that she practiced martial arts. She kept insisting she wasn't in shape, but her techniques, though a little rough, were refined. During the exercise I suffered from a severe allergic reaction, and I would have died if not for Jeanette. She saved more than my life that day. Only later did I learn just how important that act had become, for I found myself thinking of her more and more. I had never met anyone like her," Sephiroth finished, his eyes shining with the memory of her. He saw Riku nod out of the corner of his eye, a content smile on his face.

"Mom wrote about how you met, but hearing it from your point of view completes the picture I used to imagine. She also told me I only behaved for you," Riku added. Sephiroth's laugh was hearty, and in the silence that followed he realized he hadn't laughed like that in a long, long time.

"That's true, as far as I could tell. Regrettably, I only saw you every once in a while," Sephiroth replied, his smile fading. All that time apart from her and his son, running around the world on Shinra's behalf- why hadn't he left sooner? Sephiroth tried to grasp the happiness of his memories, only to see them slip through his fingers as his anger at himself surfaced.

"There's just one thing I don't understand. Why did she come here? What made her leave Midgar? She never mentioned it in her journals, nor whenever we spoke of it," Riku remarked, looking up at his father. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly as a muscle worked in his cheek.

"The answer to that lies in one word: Hojo," he replied, the professor's name like a vile curse slipping past his lips.

"Hojo?" Riku echoed, confused.

"He was Shinra's top scientist, a leading researcher in genetic engineering. He oversaw my growth as a child, but I never knew him apart from that. He was harmless as far as I was concerned. Only when he dared involve Jeanette in his schemes did I see the threat he presented. He arranged for your mother to conceive against her wishes, and that was why she left." Sephiroth paused to look over at his son, who appeared awestruck.

"Do you know what he would have done? He would have kept her locked up for the duration of the pregnancy, performing tests on you while you were still in the womb, all the while keeping me in the dark. All because he was interested in what sort of child would come from me. You, Jeanette, and I were nothing more than research material to him," Sephiroth finished in a low hiss. Riku's mouth twisted into a partial snarl, revealing a glimpse of his clenched teeth. His hands balled into fists so tightly Sephiroth heard the leather of his gloves creak.

"He- he would have done that to her? That's unacceptable!" he snarled. Sephiroth looked away, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"I wanted to kill him for what he did, but my hands were tied. Jeanette's only protection lay in the power of my position, forcing me to spend months apart from her and you at a time. Even though I arranged for a close friend to keep watch it didn't ease my conscience. Hojo tried everything, even confronting me directly. He failed at every turn," Sephiroth explained in a rigid voice.

"But how did he find us?" Riku demanded. Sephiroth gave a deep sigh and shook his head.

"I wish I knew. Not a word was passed my way, and no one saw either of you again." Sephiroth paused, wincing against the memory of walking into the empty house. "Your disappearance devastated me."

A long silence followed his statement, broken when Riku placed a hand on his father's arm. Sephiroth turned his gaze back to his son, and although he could not see Riku's eyes he knew they were reflecting his concern.

"Mom was afraid something terrible would happen when you found out we'd gone. What…what did you do?" Riku asked in a whisper.

Sephiroth had to look away, not wanting Riku to see the pain in his eyes. To answer that question would mean admitting the terrible crimes he committed. It would mean explaining his fall into madness, his desire for vengeance conquering even death, and Jenova. How could he ever summon the courage to confess to that?

Sephiroth suddenly flinched as a sharp pain exploded within his mind and forced him to hold his forehead. Brief images flashed behind his eyes, bright, cutting scenes filled with deep feelings of resentment, anger and betrayal. Sephiroth immediately recognized the scenes and attempted to banish them, but they only pulled him in deeper. The strange pain associated with the memories blocked out all thought, as well as his surroundings, and he was helpless against it.

He saw himself standing in the center of Nibelheim, bloodied Masamune in hand and the scent of burning homes and flesh permeating the air. A cruel smile lit his orange-hued features as he surveyed his handiwork, his eyes glittering with madness. A resident approached him, shouting incoherent words before Sephiroth's blade silenced the man by slicing him neatly in two. Sephiroth stood above the man's lower half, gaze softening for the briefest of instances when he turned his attention to the north. He then walked away, vanishing into the distance. Flames rose up then, Sephiroth hearing the words, Take back what is ours, echoing in the distance.

"Father!" shouted another voice, the sound overwhelming the hushed whisper of the previous one. Sephiroth focused on that, driving the terrible images of Nibelheim from his mind. When at last he opened his eyes he breathed a sigh of relief.

Gone was the sight of burning buildings; all he saw was the vivid mountain range cast in violet shades from the oncoming dusk. He fixed his gaze on the tall pagoda in the distance, unable to recall when he had dropped to his knees. A hand rested upon his shoulder, the pressure so great he could feel it through the metal of his shoulder guard. He used this contact to help further anchor him in reality, and he looked up. Riku was leaning over him, his eyebrows raised in an expression of concern.

"Are you all right? You suddenly went pale and fell to the ground. I had to keep you from falling over the edge," he said, worry in his tone. Sephiroth swallowed, then gave a slow nod.

"I'll be fine, Riku. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Was it remembering what you did after we disappeared? I'm sorry, Father. I should have known better than to ask you that, especially when we're here to remember the good times," Riku said, bowing his head. Sephiroth reached up to touch his son's hand where it lay on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I will tell you about what I did, Riku. I promise," Sephiroth said, ashamed that he was postponing the issue but left with no other alternative. Riku nodded to his father's words, then offered his hand. Sephiroth let him help him to his feet, grateful for Riku's support when Sephiroth stumbled slightly. The sun had vanished behind the horizon by now, enveloping the countryside in darkness. Sephiroth nodded.

"Let's go down to the house."

* * *

The house was a single level, built in the fashion of Wutai with some western touches. It possessed an elegant simplicity that spoke perfectly of the woman who once lived there, and the memory of her stabbed at his heart. To combat that Sephiroth imagined the house under full sunshine, treading the same path he had walked beside her in years past. The picture presented exactly what Sephiroth felt at that time, something he never thought he'd experience if not for her. He was complete.

But it didn't last, did it? They left you alone, just as you've been all your life. Unlike her, I will never leave you.

Sephiroth sharply glanced over his shoulder, pulled from his peaceful reverie by the strange voice. It was vaguely familiar and quite alien at the same time, and he began to feel uneasy. He glanced at Riku walking steadily beside him, the hood of his outfit pulled down to reveal the gray-blue shine of his hair. As if sensing Sephiroth was watching him, Riku looked up and offered a smile. Sephiroth returned it, albeit slightly, but it was enough to drive away his unease.

A wind that came from the west swept over them, causing the chimes suspended in the house's alcove to ring. The chimes caught Riku's attention, and he walked toward them with some haste. He lifted a gloved hand, cradling the silver rendition of Leviathan in his palm. The long, tubular bells draped over his hand, gleaming against the darkness of his glove.

"So, these are the chimes Mom mentioned in that one passage," he murmured to himself. Sephiroth knew just what passage Riku spoke of and glanced downward. If only he had known the truth sooner. The lack of closure from that turbulent time had helped unhinge his mind.

"It's hard to believe I'm actually here," Riku went on, interrupting Sephiroth's thoughts. He watched Riku study the chimes, all at once seeing him as the little boy he used to be. Fate had chosen to pit them both against forces beyond their control, and they emerged changed due to it. However, where Sephiroth sometimes felt he was lost in shadows, Riku was more like sunlight trapped in drifting storm clouds; his light had not been completely extinguished.

"I never thought you'd see this house again, either. I only wish your mother was here."

"But she is. Can't you feel it, Father?" Riku said, the light Sephiroth had mused about coming to the surface in the way his son smiled. Sephiroth's answer was a slow nod of agreement, then he joined Riku beneath the alcove.

Riku entered the house first, passing over the threshold without hesitation. He paused long enough to lean his Keyblade against the wall, then remove his boots before stepping onto the landing. He remained in the center of the floor, his head moving left to right before he said, "Someone's been here recently."

Sephiroth entered, removed his boots and rose onto the landing to stand beside Riku. He saw that his son had been correct. There was a faint trace of incense in the air, the sticks responsible having been set up on the windowsills. The windows themselves were open, letting in the fresh air. Another scent caught Sephiroth's attention, instantly pulling him into a memory of Jeanette. Potted jasmine was situated in the front hallway, and appeared to be well cared for. Sephiroth's face fell slightly at realizing that it had been tended to in the event that Jeanette would return. _If only…_

As Riku walked further inside, his strides taking him to the living room, Sephiroth turned his attention to the hallway leading to the kitchen. A small table was propped by the wall, where candlesticks had been arranged. A single plate was situated between the two candles, a book of matches beside it. Sephiroth crossed over to the table and picked up one candle, followed by the matchbook. He lit it, using its flame to ignite the second candle, then took hold of both before heading back to the living room. Riku had taken a seat on the couch, which had been draped in a white sheet, an open book on his lap. He looked up when Sephiroth entered, the older man able to see streaks of tears on the other's face.

"I remember this," Riku said softly, holding the book up. Sephiroth saw that it was a child's pop-up book, one he recalled reading to Riku several times. Sephiroth placed the candles on the coffee table, taking note that the surface was not dust covered, before glancing at his son again.

"You didn't expect to be affected by the memories in this house, did you," Sephiroth murmured. Riku gave a slow nod. He turned the page of the book, a cartoon of a little boy leading a chocobo popping up on the right side.

"It's strange. When I first came into this room I remembered nothing. I don't even know what it was that drew my attention to this, but as I looked through it a faint memory came to mind."

"What was it?" Sephiroth asked gently. Riku flipped through the rest of the book, as if his hands needed something to do. He sniffed slightly.

"A rainy day, I was sick I think…it's not too clear. But what I remember is you reading this to me," Riku explained, looking up at his father.

"That was one of the only times you ever took ill. It turned out to be an allergy, which actually made your mother and I happy. We were so afraid that your immunity to usual childhood diseases would separate you from the others."

"Because of what you went through," Riku interpreted. Sephiroth nodded slowly. Riku heaved a sigh, then rose to his feet. He replaced the book, lingering in front of the bookcase for a long moment before glancing over his shoulder.

"Can you show me my room?" he asked. Sephiroth chose to ignore the brief flash of memory the last time he was in Riku's room. Instead he took both candles, handed one to Riku and gestured for him to follow him. The two walked across the living room in silence, crossing over into the doorway that had been left partially open. Sephiroth entered first, going as far as the opposite wall before turning to face the doorway. Riku stood there, the flickering candle casting shadows on his pale, drawn features before he walked in.

The room was exactly the same, except someone had arranged the discarded toys Sephiroth remembered into a row below the window. Traces of incense also lingered here, Sephiroth seeing the partially lit sticks on the windowsill. Curiosity furrowed his brow as he placed his candle there. Who among the people at Wutai would do this? He wished he could remember.

His attention was drawn to Riku again, who stood before the crib like a statue carved in onyx. The candle trembled slightly in his hand, testimony to the churning emotions within, before Riku placed it on the small table topped with a lamp.

"Father, if we had stayed here, how old would I be?" he asked softly.

"Nine or ten," Sephiroth replied after a moment. Riku said nothing. He made a slow circuit around the room, taking in everything before returning to the crib and reaching inside. He pulled out a small stuffed bear, turning it slowly in his hands. He shook his head.

"Back on Destiny Islands I was told I was advanced for my age. It'd be the same way here too," he murmured. Sephiroth saw where Riku's train of thought was headed and sighed.

"You would have been hounded by the scientific community, just as I was. In a way, I'm glad you were spared that fate," Sephiroth admitted. Riku rounded on his father, the stuffed bear clasped tightly within his hands.

"But look at what it cost! It might not have been an easy life but at least we would have been together," Riku exclaimed, Sephiroth able to hear the sob in his voice. He crossed over to where Riku stood, laying his hands on his son's shoulders. Riku hung his head.

"It wasn't fair…none of it. Mom- she was so sad, even when she was happy. I just wanted to make her happy," he sobbed. Sephiroth gently pulled his son into his arms, tears entering his eyes when Riku dropped the bear and held fast to him.

"Never think for an instant you didn't make your mother happy, Riku. You were her life," Sephiroth whispered. Riku shook his head.

"No, _you_ were. I know looking at me sometimes hurt her, since I look so much like you. I was a constant reminder of what she lost-"

"Riku," Sephiroth interjected, pulling away from his son and looking down at him. Riku's head pressed against Sephiroth's chest, his gloved hands clenched in the material of his father's coat.

"Your mother sacrificed everything to ensure your safety, even my place in her life. Would you trade your memories on Destiny Islands for anything else? Do you regret meeting Sora and Kairi?" Sephiroth asked, his hands tightening on Riku's shoulders. Riku froze for an instant, then looked up. Slowly he shook his head.

"No. Never," he whispered. Sephiroth nodded, then welcomed Riku's embrace. They stood there for a few moments, gathering strength from one another, before Riku's muffled voice broke the silence.

"Sora and Kairi…mean everything to me. You do, too, Father. I'm not alone anymore," he murmured. Sephiroth tightened his hold on his son, silently conveying he felt the exact same way. Eventually Riku pulled away, removing his blindfold to wipe at his eyes before replacing it. Once it was secured he looked up at his father, nodding.

"Can you tell me more about the time you and Mom spent here?" he asked. Sephiroth, although remembering those instances would bring a rush of heartache to him, agreed without hesitation. He was determined to make the effort of reconnecting with those memories, for he'd never know peace otherwise.

In response Sephiroth settled onto the floor, moving aside the bear Riku dropped earlier. Riku followed his example, sitting cross-legged opposite his father, hands draped over his lap as he waited. Sephiroth took a deep breath, steeling himself against the onslaught of emotion he anticipated, before speaking.

"Jeanette quickly adapted to life in exile, behaving as if the circumstances that brought her here were completely normal. She continued to astound me, and I grew to love her more. When you were born everything changed, yet remained the same…"

* * *

A few hours later Riku expressed his desire to walk around town, as if somehow wanting to recapture the daily life his mother once had. Sephiroth did not refuse him; he only cautioned that Riku remain hidden. Riku had agreed, knowing that his reappearance in the village would cause some alarm, then vanished into the night. As for Sephiroth, he retreated to the room where he and Jeanette spent so many nights loving one another. He needed to capture the serenity her presence inspired in him, for he felt emotionally, physically and mentally drained.

Like the rest of the house, Jeanette's bedroom was in exactly the same state as he remembered, except the closet was empty and the futon had been rolled up. Sephiroth unraveled it, stretching out onto the mat after removing his coat and shoulder pads. He lay on his back, arms folded over his middle and eyes gazing heavenward. Memories…so many memories were here, within and without, each one a sweet encounter after another.

He could still hear her joyous laughter, followed by the feel of her arms around him when he stepped into the room on yet another lengthy visit. They had kissed each other until both were breathless, pulling away long enough to regain their senses before embracing once more. In that instant he felt the pressure of her lips on his, the gentle touch of her hands as they caressed his skin, the throaty whisper of his name in the throes of passion. Sephiroth rolled onto his side, closing his eyes as his body responded to his memory. It was an exquisite pain, one he readily embraced even as remembering it scorched him. He doubted he would ever stop feeling the ache of missing her, even if he had a hundred years to heal. One does not forget a woman as rare, as understanding, as Jeanette.

Soon the ache began to fade, replaced by the tranquility he had sought in the first place. As he lay there he could almost feel her arms around him, her body molded against his and voice whispering endearments into his ear. A smile tugged at his lips, and he unconsciously reached over his shoulder to twine his fingers with hers. Silent joy soared up inside him when he felt a warm, inviting hand take his. The fingers gently stroked Sephiroth's skin, the touch reassuring him.

"Yes, Sephiroth…everything will be fine, now that you have returned to me."

Sephiroth furrowed his brow at the spoken words, when all at once it felt as if he were being dragged into an abyss of pain, sorrow, anger, and something else, something he feared most of all.

Madness.

* * *

Riku strolled down the paths winding through Wutai, taking in the peaceful tranquility of the night. He could do this with perfect unconcern thanks to his ability to blend with the shadows, so he behaved as if he were the only one in the village.

The echo of running water comforted him, and he found himself missing the sound of water crashing against the surf. It was something he had taken for granted back then, since his entire mind was focused on leaving. A rueful smile tugged at his lips. He never thought he'd miss Destiny Islands as much as he did now. He longed to go back there, to see his friends again, and to visit his mother's grave. Only this time he'd make sure Sephiroth accompanied him. Riku would not make the mistake of seeing it alone, as he did growing up.

The smile on Riku's face widened as he rounded a corner, the shadowed outline of an archway positioned in front of a pagoda coming into view. Being back in his mother's house was definitely helping heal Sephiroth's heartache. The stories he told had come unbidden, without any of Riku's previous insistence. Riku was bursting at the seams with stories of his own, wanting to share in his father's happiness, but he didn't interrupt him. Never before had he seen Sephiroth so animated, his ice blue eyes warm with memory.

As he listened Riku came to the following conclusion: this was how Jeanette had seen him. After the horrible story he'd heard about the cold, unfeeling way Sephiroth had been brought up, it was a blessing Jeanette had come into his life. Riku saw that now, and whispered thanks to his mother. He hoped that her presence continued to comfort Sephiroth long after they'd gone from Wutai, just as it had Riku.

Riku soon found himself walking directly beneath the archway, where he stopped. Across the way was a steep set of stairs that sported a few people descending in his direction. A quick glance to the right found more people, all of them on bended knee in front of the statue Riku recognized as Leviathan. It was set in an opening on a wall, small candles situated around the base as offerings. Something else about their presence puzzled Riku, who instinctively dropped back so that he was in the shadow of the archway.

Nearly all of the people appeared to be a couple, and were weeping in subdued voices. One of the men kneeling before the shrine rose to his feet, his movements slow as if he were many years old, and he laid a hand on the shoulder of the woman in front of him. After a moment she, too, rose, leaning against him for support as he led her away. They were headed directly for Riku, who merged with the shadows in a heartbeat. The couple stopped just beneath the archway, the woman laying a hand over her eyes.

"It's been almost a week since Ichiro disappeared. I can't stop thinking about it, how I should have gone to him earlier-"

"Don't talk like that, Yui. We'll find him. Leviathan looks after his own," murmured the man, holding her closer.

"But he's only seven! He's out there somewhere, and so sick…my poor boy…" Yui sobbed before throwing her arms around the man and holding fast to him. Riku furrowed his brow in concern as the man whispered comforting words to the distraught Yui. He found himself wondering why Ichiro would run away, and what he was sick with, when another movement caught his attention.

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair approached the archway, her eyes softening at seeing the embracing couple. She carried a small candle, one hand cupped around the flame to keep it from going out. The man noticed her and nodded a greeting, Yui still within the circle of his arm.

"Hello, Yuriko. How are your parents?" he asked.

"Praying for Ichiro, as we all are, Uncle Hajime." Yuriko then turned her gaze to Yui. "He'll come back," she added. Yui gave her niece a slight nod, nothing more. She appeared much too saddened to care about the heartfelt advice given her. Riku could very well sympathize: he had been very difficult those first few weeks after Jeanette died.

"I must get Yui home. Please give Takeshi and Amaya my thanks," Hajime said, bowing his head. Yuriko returned it, then stepped aside to let her aunt and uncle pass. Her movement brought her close to where Riku stood, and he froze when she turned her head in his direction. He knew it was impossible, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she saw him in spite of being hidden. There was a familiarity about her, making him wonder where he had seen her before. He could not remember.

The sound of someone calling Yuriko's name pulled Riku from his thoughts, the two turning their gazes as one to the girl who jogged toward the archway. Yuriko met her halfway, leaning in closer as the girl whispered to her. She gestured over her shoulder nervously as she spoke, and Yuriko gave a gasp.

"Someone saw them by the house?" she asked, her hand hovering over her mouth. The other girl nodded.

"Yes. We have to tell Lord Godo," she replied in a nervous voice. Yuriko pursed her lips, then shook her head.

"No, I'll go check. Can you please say a prayer for Ichiro for me, Etsuko?"

"Wait, you shouldn't go there alone. I know that your family's-" Yuriko shoved the candle in Etsuko's waiting hand, ending the discussion, then she hurried off. Etsuko watched Yuriko leave, an exasperated look on her face. Riku followed Yuriko with his eyes before realizing what direction she was headed. He broke into a run, unaware that his movement generated a wind that stirred Etsuko's candle and made her gasp in shock. His only concern was Sephiroth.

* * *

Yuriko's strides were filled with purpose, her hands balled at her sides and expression set in determination. She hoped Etsuko's observation was right, for she had quite a few questions for those men. The days that followed Ichiro's disappearance had gone by in slow motion, Yuriko's mind focusing only on the eerie resemblance they all bore Sephiroth. It was on her mind as she comforted her aunt, as she expressed gratitude that the bullet that wounded Hajime wasn't serious, and as she sat in prayer in the company of her parents.

All eyewitness accounts of what the men looked like had generated surprise, shock and anger. Wutai had held the general in high regard, even after he disappeared. So far Lord Godo's wishes that the populace focus only on the safe return of the children had worked, but Yuriko knew that tempers were flaring. The other day Yuriko overheard Lord Godo's daughter Yuffie slandering Sephiroth, something that angered her. The Sephiroth Yuffie spoke of was not the one Yuriko knew. That Sephiroth sounded more like a thoughtless monster, not the warm, loving one Jeanette had fallen in love with.

Yuriko's thoughts turned to the children, sadness combined with confusion entering her heart. All of them had been infected with Geostigma. Why take them and not any others? Recalling her aunt's tears served to anger her further. Whatever game those men were playing, it had gone far beyond the apparent insult to Sephiroth. Yuriko vowed to discover the truth behind it all.

She turned down the path, coming upon the one that led to the single-level house in the shadow of the Da-Chao Mountains. She gave the grounds a quick glance, her heart skipping a beat at seeing the hazy glow of a candle in the front window. Only she or her parents ever took the time to visit the house, and since her parents were both home Yuriko concluded an intruder was inside. She broke into a run, reaching the front door and pushing it open. She stood in the doorway, eyes shifting to and fro as her heartbeat escalated.

The interior was dark save the flickering candle flame, and very, very quiet. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and took a step inside. Her foot snagged on something, causing her to jump back with a sharp cry. Brown eyes furrowed in confusion at the black boot that lay there. Its partner was leaning against the wall, the top part of it folded over. So, someone was in here.

Yuriko removed her own shoes and held them in her hands as she stepped onto the landing, walking slowly down the hallway. She spared a glance for the living room, the kitchen, and open doorway to her right before stopping at the entrance to the tearoom. She poked her head around the corner, breathing a sigh of relief at finding it empty. Yuriko's eyes followed the length of the wall, seeing that Jeanette's bedroom door was open. Her breathing quickened, then she steeled her resolve and walked on.

Yuriko knew someone was in there; she could feel it. She looked at the shoes held tightly within her hands, wondering just how effective a weapon they'd be in the event she had to fight, before deciding that it was better to have something than nothing. And so, sliding along the wall, her body tense, Yuriko slowly, carefully, looked around the corner.

The sudden appearance of the figure made her cry out. She staggered backward, slamming against the opposite wall and losing hold of her right shoe. The figure was tall and well built, Yuriko able to see the definition of muscles on his bare chest, but the rest of his features were hidden in shadow save one: his eyes. They regarded her with cold clarity, but something flickered in the depths, something she was able to identify as dangerous. She slid along the wall, lower lip trembling as her mind urged her to get out. The man took a single step forward; it was enough to jumpstart Yuriko.

She turned on her heel and darted down the hallway, her strides carrying her toward the doorway. Yuriko nearly tripped over the discarded boots there, and as she made ready to cross the threshold to freedom another figure materialized in front of her. This one was only slightly taller than she, features concealed in a hood that was drawn up. Yuriko shrieked in renewed terror and spun around, ready to run when the taller figure blocked her path. She lifted her left shoe defensively, eyes darting from one figure to the other as she tried to figure out how she'd escape when all at once the tall man let out a pained groan.

He doubled over, arms wrapping around his middle before dropping to the ground. A strangled cry sounded behind her, then Yuriko was quickly shoved aside. The force of the push caused her to stumble, yet she managed to right herself, shoe still raised in anticipation, before the terror slowly gave way to confusion. The cry she heard was 'Father.'

The shorter of the two was kneeling beside the other, an arm looped around his waist as he leaned in closer. The quickness of the action had caused his hood to come down, blue-gray silver hair spilling out around his face and shoulders. Something about the color of his hair chased the rest of her fear away, and without prompt raced to the taller man's opposite side and offered her help. The shorter one glanced up in surprise, Yuriko taking note he wore a blindfold, then gave an appreciative nod. Together the two assisted the tall man to his feet, Yuriko's confusion growing when what she believed to be a feather tickled her cheek.

It was slow going, but eventually their combined efforts brought the taller man into Jeanette's room, and after she helped lay him down she took a step back to assess the situation. Moonlight spilled into the room through the open window across the way, illuminating the pale, drawn features of the man lying on the futon. Silver hair, slightly darker in color and reminding her of ashes, cascaded around strong yet defined features. She would know that face anywhere. _It's him…it's Sephiroth!_

Her gaze shifted to the young man, only this time the realization of who he was shaking her to the core. Even though she couldn't see the entirety of his face she knew whom it belonged to. Yuriko watched him as he inspected Sephiroth, muttering to himself. She noted that Sephiroth's breathing was shallow, and that his skin gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat. Concern was quick to replace shock.

"Is he sick?" Yuriko asked. The young man looked up, the familiarity of his features shocking her anew. Before he could respond Sephiroth arched upward, lashing out with his fist. He nearly hit the young man, who dodged the errant punch with amazing reflexes. Yuriko forgot everything else and dropped to her knees, laying her body across Sephiroth's legs to hold him still. The young man held fast to Sephiroth's chest, Yuriko hearing the sharp intake of breath between clenched teeth as spasm after spasm ripped through Sephiroth.

It took all her strength to keep herself from being thrown off, but after several tense moments Sephiroth stopped moving. She slowly pushed herself into an upright position, glancing over at Sephiroth's pained features before frowning thoughtfully. Yuriko then rose to her feet and left the room, returning a short time later with a bowl of water and washcloths she found in a bathroom drawer. As she settled beside Sephiroth and began bathing his forehead in cool water, she felt the young man's gaze on her.

"I don't know who you are or why you were in this house, but you seem to know something about what's wrong with him. Tell me what it is." he demanded. Yuriko leaned back, wiping her brow with her arm before draping the washcloth over Sephiroth's forehead. He was resting now, his expression relaxed. For an instant she recalled the frightening look in his eyes before she knew he was, and shuddered.

"Geostigma," she replied shortly.

"What is that?"

"No one really knows," Yuriko sighed.

"Then how do you know he has it?" the young man continued, not entirely convinced. Yuriko looked up at him severely.

"I know because my cousin has it too," she declared, then added a bit more softly, "Riku." His expression revealed his surprise, and she shook her head.

"I knew it. When I recognized Sephiroth, I knew who you were," Yuriko murmured. Riku sat upright, hands tensing on his knees.

"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm the daughter of your mother's friends here. My name's Yuriko," she answered. Riku titled his head curiously. Yuriko chuckled weakly and shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember me. You weren't even a year old the last time I saw you. How is it you're so much older?" she asked, looking directly at him.

"I…I don't know. So much has happened since then," Riku sighed. A long silence followed his statement, broken only by Sephiroth's breathing, before a sudden thought occurred to Yuriko.

"Where is Jeanette?" she asked. Riku glanced at her, then quickly away. Sephiroth let out a weak moan, as if hearing the question pained him. It was answer enough for Yuriko, who lowered her gaze with an apologetic murmur.

"I'll be sure to tell my parents. She really was a wonderful person…" Yuriko said quietly. Memories of Jeanette filtered through her mind, various images that depicted her laughing, smiling or spending afternoons attempting to arrange flowers with comedic results. She glanced again at Sephiroth, her eyes filling with tears. They had been so much in love.

"Where have you been all this time?" Yuriko asked a moment later. Riku's gaze was fixed on Sephiroth as he spoke, his free hand lying atop his father's.

"Someplace far from here," he replied, and although Yuriko felt it wasn't the whole truth she didn't question it. An awkward silence fell over them again, as if neither could summon the words to properly articulate the circumstances that reintroduced them. Yuriko still couldn't believe how much older Riku appeared. She thought about asking why he wore a blindfold, but decided against it. It was pretty obvious he could see, but whatever it was about his eyes he disliked he intended to keep them hidden.

"You called this sickness Geostigma. How do you know you have it?" Riku asked, changing the subject. Yuriko gave a little shrug.

"That's just it, you don't know. One day you're fine, the next you're weak and suffering from fits. A lot of children have it, only they're not here anymore," Yuriko answered. Riku glanced at her in surprise.

"They're dead?" he whispered, his hand tightening on Sephiroth's. Yuriko shook her head.

"No. About a week ago all the children who had it were taken away by these strange men, my cousin included. How long ago did you two arrive?" she asked. Riku regarded her curiously, not understanding the relevance her question had, but replied.

"Just today."

"So, you were who Etsuko was talking about," she murmured.

"What does that have to do with the sickness and the men who took those children?" Riku asked, his tone slightly impatient.

"Well…the men looked a lot like Sephiroth. Like you," she replied softly. Riku lowered his gaze, his expression grim.

"I see. So, if the village were to discover we were here they might try to hurt us because they'd think we're the ones who took the children, right?"

"Yes," Yuriko admitted with regret. Riku placed Sephiroth's hand down, then looked over at her. There was a seriousness in his face that surprised Yuriko, and she wondered what sort of trials he experienced while he was gone.

"Did you see where those men were headed?"

"No. They- they attacked anyone who attempted to come after them. My uncle was lucky," Yuriko replied, swallowing. Riku rose to his feet in one fluid motion, Yuriko following his example.

"Can I have your word that you won't tell anyone we're here?"

"Of course you have my word, Riku. What are you going to do?" she asked.

"When Father wakes I'm going to tell him about those men, and then we're going to find out why they took the children. There has to be some reason why they look like us," he informed her. Yuriko nodded, for she wanted to discover the same thing.

"Now I have to ask you for a favor: please look for my cousin. Ichiro is about this tall, and he's carrying a stuffed blue chocobo. I can't stand the thought of him being out there all alone," she said, tears filling her eyes. Riku bowed his head in agreement, then took her hand. She blushed slightly from the contact, suddenly seeing that Riku was definitely not a little boy anymore. His poise was that of a mature adult, his concern for her touching.

"I promise. And thank you for looking after my mother's house. I know she'd appreciate it."

"How did you know-" Yuriko began, then cut herself off when Riku smiled at her. She blushed slightly, then spoke again.

"Can I tell my parents you're back? My father was so upset when you disappeared. He was very fond of Jeanette," she continued. Riku thought a moment, then nodded.

"Mom would want them to know. Can you do us one more favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"We'll need food and other supplies. I have a feeling we'll be staying here a little longer than expected," he remarked, his expression becoming drawn. Yuriko assumed he was thinking about both the men who resembled his father, as well as Sephiroth's sudden sickness.

"He might not have Geostigma. He might just be sick with a normal cold," she assured him, although she herself didn't believe it. Riku glanced away.

"I'd believe you if that were possible," he murmured. Yuriko was about to question what he meant by that when Riku shook his head.

"Whatever it is, Father will overcome it. Thank you again, Yuriko," he said, giving her a smile. Yuriko returned it, then promised she'd return soon and exited the house. As she walked she had no idea how she was going to be able to explain Sephiroth's reappearance to her parents, let alone Riku's sudden growth spurt. There was a lot of it she didn't understand, but at that moment she didn't care. Something whispered to her that everything would be fine now, and simply went with that.

* * *

After Riku saw Yuriko out he returned to the room that Sephiroth was in, fully intending on sitting by his side until he woke. However, when Riku set foot inside he noticed Sephiroth was awake and looking directly at the ceiling. An expression of confusion crossed his features, as if he didn't know where he was, before he settled his gaze on Riku.

"What happened to me?" he asked groggily.

"You suddenly doubled over in pain, and we carried you in here," Riku explained, sinking to the floor by his father's side.

"We?" Sephiroth repeated. Riku smiled slightly, still unable to believe it himself.

"A girl named Yuriko. She's the daughter of some friends Mom has here, and they've been the ones taking care of the house ever since we left. I know Mom would have appreciated that, so I told her it was all right if she let her parents know we were here," he continued. Sephiroth's eyes traveled to the ceiling again, the fingers of his right hand flexing slightly against the surface of the futon.

"Takeshi and Amaya…yes, they had Jeanette live with them when she first came here. I should apologize to Takeshi when I see him," Sephiroth said softly. Riku wasn't sure what his father meant, so chose not to question it.

"Yuriko also said some men came here and took all the children infected with something she called Geostigma. She doesn't know what they wanted with them, but what really bothers me is the description she gave them. She said they looked like you," Riku went on. Sephiroth's eyelids fluttered closed, his hands balling into fists.

"Clones…I thought I killed them all."

"Father?" Riku said, confused. Sephiroth did not reply. Instead his body jerked, his teeth clenching as a groan passed his lips. The motion caused the dampened washcloth to slip off his forehead, and as Riku held Sephiroth down he noticed the quick change of expressions on his father's face. One instant Sephiroth appeared to be in terrible pain, the next a strange grin tugged at his lips. A choked sound resembling a chuckle emitted from his throat, causing all the hair on the back of Riku's neck to stand on end. It was disturbing how frightening that one sound was.

Riku tightened his grip on Sephiroth, keeping him pinned as his father thrashed about until he went limp. Riku found he was breathing as heavily as Sephiroth, but the knot of fear did not fade even as sense returned to Sephiroth's face. The sight of tears rolling down his cheeks brought sorrow to Riku's heart, and he closed his eyes on tears of his own at Sephiroth's strangled gasp of Jeanette's name. Never before did Riku want his mother there more. She would be able to give him the comfort he needed.

Sephiroth lapsed into unconsciousness, Riku remaining his bedside vigil. He leaned against the wall, his knees drawn up and chin resting on them as he hugged his legs. He did not move, even when his body cried out for release from cramped muscles. He just kept watching Sephiroth sleep, his mind racing with question after question.

The sky was brightening when at last he gave in to fatigue, laying his head on his knees and closing his eyes. He was asleep for a few heartbeats when Sephiroth called to him. Riku was alert in an instant, crawling over to Sephiroth's side and reaching for the hand his father offered. Riku gasped softly at how it trembled, driving him to hold it with both hands.

"Riku…we have to…go to Midgar…" Sephiroth rasped.

"How do you know?" Riku asked, confused. Sephiroth squeezed his hand so tight Riku winced.

"…I just do….can't tell you…that now…" he continued, eyes sliding closed. While he did not understand, Riku merely nodded in agreement. Sephiroth gave him a small, appreciative smile before his face contorted into an expression of agony. Riku's eyes glistened with tears as he watched Sephiroth jerk on the futon, his lips pulled in a grim line. Whatever was wrong with his father, he vowed to find out. He wasn't going to lose him again.

* * *

_Midgar…_

A few days later Sephiroth stood beside Riku on an outcropping overlooking the valley Midgar was built in. He stared over at the city with arms folded, the wind tousling his long, silver hair away from his face and shoulders. He could feel Riku watching him warily, as if he expected Sephiroth to suffer from another fit. He was convinced his father was infected with what Yuriko called Geostigma, but Sephiroth knew better. It wasn't just any sickness that paled Sephiroth's complexion and weakened him. It was far more malevolent than any normal illness.

The presence of Jenova fairly permeated the air around Midgar, forcing Sephiroth to use every ounce of willpower available to him. He had done well to mask the twinges of pain so as to not alert Riku, but the gnawing ache in his gut was steadily growing more powerful. No matter. Even if Jenova ripped his very mind to shreds Sephiroth was not going to abandon Riku. Jeanette had protected him; now it was Sephiroth's turn.

"What happened here? The city looks like the Heartless attacked it," Riku murmured, his voice reflecting his awe. Sephiroth said nothing; instead, his lips twisted into a grim, bitter line. Riku's mention of something without a heart wasn't too far from the truth. Sephiroth had been as uncaring and unconcerned as any Heartless after he summoned Meteor. The madness had a great deal to do with that, but it was also something more. Even as he had manipulated others into doing his bidding a part of him still wept for what he lost. He believed it could only be returned to him by making everyone else as miserable as he was. He knew the folly of such a thought now, and shame prevented him from admitting as much.

"The greed of Midgar's creators had a hand in the devastation you see here," he replied as evenly as he could. Riku nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess they got what they deserved, then," he said. Again Sephiroth said nothing. As if understanding his father's wish to no longer continue the present subject, Riku followed up with, "You really think those men are here?"

"Yes. There is something I must tell you about them, something I've been thinking on ever since we learned of their existence," Sephiroth replied. Riku turned his full attention on his father, the wind fanning his hair about his face.

"Is it about why you called them clones?" he remarked, Sephiroth nodding at his son's correct thinking.

"They are the handiwork of Hojo, created some time after we were separated," Sephiroth began.

"Why would he make clones of you?"

"Most likely due to the fact he lost the opportunity to run tests on you. I'm not sure of the exact details, but I understand he was obsessed with the idea of recreating me."

"Because you disappeared, right? Yuriko told me about it the other day," Riku said, Sephiroth's body stiffening against the power of the memory that assaulted him. It took him a moment to collect himself before he spoke.

"I…needed to distance myself from everything. I learned of the clones' existence years later, and disposed of them."

"Why?" Riku asked quietly. Sephiroth fixed his gaze on the Shinra tower, its charred husk an echo of the city's former glory. A brief memory of storming the building in search of Jenova- _Mother_- came to mind, ending with his killing the president.

"They were in pain, Riku. Hojo experimented on them relentlessly, and left them for dead when they did not perform up to his expectations. It was a mercy killing," he replied. That, and it was necessary. He was the only one worthy of Mother's power. Sephiroth closed his eyes, his expression becoming grim at his sudden thought. What had possessed him to think that?

Suddenly Riku let out a soft gasp, drawing Sephiroth's full attention. "What is it, Riku?" he asked. Riku lowered his hand, then looked up at his father.

"I'm not sure. It felt as if someone was whispering to me. The atmosphere here feels very heavy…almost as if something's trying to wrap me up," he replied. Sephiroth knew for certain what was going on now, and he was about to tell him to summon the doorway to Wutai when the pain Sephiroth had been holding at bay struck him with a vengeance. He collapsed to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his middle as his head drooped to his chest. His eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of pain, the memories revolving not around Nibelheim but the night he reclaimed Jenova. The longing had been so desperate Sephiroth had risked everything to find her again. They weren't going to be parted this time.

Riku's frightened cry tore Sephiroth from his memories, and he latched onto his son's arm for support. Focus on his son, the wonderful woman who was his love, his life-

_I am your life, Sephiroth. They are distracting you from your true calling._

"No!" Sephiroth shouted in a strangled voice. He glared across the plains toward Midgar, as if Jenova were standing there. Suddenly he saw her as he had when she was trapped in Nibelheim, only he felt incredible anger as opposed to the remembered devotion. Sephiroth scrambled to his feet, paying little heed to the fact he had knocked Riku aside and brandished the Masamune. He managed to lift his sword overhead, as if to cut her loose from her prison, when another jolt of agony reverberated through him. He staggered, dropping the Masamune as he held his middle again. He took a few steps back, his breathing labored, and narrowed his gaze at the apparition of Jenova.

_You are tired, my son. Come, let me strengthen your resolve again. Forget those who have hurt you._

Sephiroth continued to move away until a boulder prevented him from going any further. Movement attracted his attention, and when Sephiroth looked over at the shocked features of Jeanette's son darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

"Father! Father, wake up!" Riku shouted, going to Sephiroth's side and grabbing onto his shoulders. He shook him furiously, yet Sephiroth remained motionless. Riku then laid him down and pressed his head against his partially exposed chest, heaving a sigh of relief at hearing a heartbeat. It was erratic, but it signified he was still alive. An image of Jeanette lying on that cot at the infirmary haunted him; Riku wasn't ready to see another loved one die.

As Riku pondered about what to do in order to help Sephiroth he heard a strange sound echoing behind him. He swiftly glanced over his shoulder, seeing a vehicle speeding away from the husk of Midgar. A truck, his mind corrected, remembering the drawings Jeanette had showed him of the fascinating machines she told him stories about. Riku's eyes narrowed when he saw the collection of children seated in the back, then he saw a slim figure sitting astride a motorcycle appear beside the truck. The figure's physical features gave him a start before he realized he had found them.

Riku grabbed Sephiroth by the underarms and dragged him behind the boulder he had collapsed in front of, propping him upright before going to fetch the Masamune. Once he laid it beside his father Riku raced toward the edge, Oblivion manifesting in his hand at his mental command. The truck was just passing beneath him, followed by the motorcycle before Riku acted. He launched himself into the air and angled his body downward as if in a dive, Oblivion crossed over his left shoulder. He aimed for the end of the bike, bringing his legs down as he made ready to land.

Suddenly the driver swiveled around, a long weapon in hand. A sharp noise sounded, followed by a brief stinging sensation on Riku's upper right arm just before he landed. The driver raised his weapon to block Riku's initial strike, then veered to the left in an attempt to throw Riku off. Riku nearly lost his balance, and had to jump to avoid falling to the ground. Given the speed the bike was traveling, the rocks would have made short work of him.

He did a backflip, landing neatly behind the bike and setting Oblivion in hand as he watched the driver maneuver it so it was on a crash course for him. Riku tensed, waiting for the right time to act, when all at once the driver leapt off, curling into a ball and soaring over Riku's head. Distracted by the sight of the silver-haired figure overhead, Riku's mind quickly adapted to the danger and he launched upward, avoiding the bike by a hair's breadth.

When he landed he whirled around, shifting Oblivion rapidly in order to block the small projectiles- bullets- from the other man's weapon. Now that he was close enough to study him, Riku was astounded anew at how similar his enemy was to Sephiroth. Long silver hair hung around a narrow face offset by an aristocratic nose, arched eyebrows and blue-green eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. This man wore an expression of amusement, one that caused his eyes to glitter with anticipation. Riku had never seen his father wear such an expression, and suddenly wondered if the sight of it would disturb him as much as it did now.

The slender man came at Riku with lightning fast reflexes, leaving him little time to dwell on their strange likeness. He continued to block the shots fired from the gun until he came close enough to cross weapons. The man, slightly taller than Riku, brought his leg up and pushed Riku away with the heel of his boot, putting some distance between them. Riku went back a single step before launching into his attack again, swinging Oblivion for the other's head. He dodged it easily, bringing up the gun and firing. The two traded blows several times, executed jumps, parries and sweeps before crossing weapons once again. Riku stared into eyes the exact equal of his and his father's, seeing intrigue entering them. Disturbed again by the sight of them Riku shoved the other back, setting Oblivion defensively.

"Where were you going with those children?" he demanded. The man murmured a soft sound, a cool smile spreading across his pale features. He did not answer Riku's question; instead he fired a series of shots so rapidly Riku barely had enough time to block them all. As he managed to dodge the last one the man leapt into the air, twirling above Riku with his gun aimed downward. The smile widened on his face, then Riku jerked back at feeling the sharpened edge of the gun slicing through his blindfold. It dropped to the ground at his feet, being kicked away when Riku spun on his heel to bring Oblivion up to defend against more shots. The man landed deftly behind him, gun cocked in his hand and chuckle emitting from his throat. Drops of blood traveled down the length of the blade, Riku able to feel it flowing from his temple at that same moment.

The man chuckled again before darting to the side, Riku following his movements for a split second before his attention was riveted to the shadow creature that appeared out of thin air. Four others joined it, converging as one on Riku. He gasped, wondering if the beasts were Heartless, before jumping aside to avoid the extended claws of one. He didn't care what they were- they were in his way.

Riku's Keyblade cut through each, but just as he defeated one three more appeared. In spite of their relentless attacks he remained focused, slicing a path through them until he caught sight of his true enemy. The man had mounted his bike, revving the engine once before turning it around and racing off. Away from Riku. Away from the battle that was far from over.

Anger began to build inside him, and his body trembled from the power that screamed for release. His hand clenched around Oblivion's hilt, then Riku raced forward. As he did so his left hand opened up, the welcoming feel of Soul Eater pressing against his palm. Darkness swirled around him from the ground, encasing him in its protective aura and lending him the speed he needed to catch up to his enemy. Yellow eyes blazing, Riku cried out his challenge.

The bike's tires screeched as it spun around, the rider aiming his gun directly at Riku. Riku continued onward, both Keyblades brandished and teeth clenched. The bullets fired at him were seized by his dark aura, continuing to do so even as Riku launched himself into the air and directed his descent toward the front of the bike. He landed on it with ease, then thrust Soul Eater for the driver's heart. He dodged it at the last second, the end of the Keyblade cutting through his hair instead. Riku quickly followed up with Oblivion, grunting when it came into contact with the man's gun. Riku glared at the pale, amused features of this man who looked so much like his father, before pressing his weight against the gun.

The driver leaned back from the force, amusement giving way to concern as his eyes narrowed. He quickly glanced past Riku's shoulder, his smile a brief flash that tugged at his lips before he acted. He shoved Riku back as he perched atop the seat, then jumped off. Riku turned, saw the rock wall coming at him full speed before leaping off. The bike slammed into it, the wheels turning up small rocks as it fell to the ground. Riku landed, glancing around for the man when he noticed the truck had come to the other's aid.

His enemy climbed into the cockpit, spared Riku a smile, which the driver of the truck mirrored, before it sped off. Riku caught a glimpse of the children in the back, taking note of how listless they looked. He gave an irritated sigh, disliking how he had let them escape, before closing his eyes and concentrating. Soul Eater faded, as did the black aura. When the power left him Riku reopened his eyes, bracing himself for the lightheadedness that followed. A moment later he dropped to a knee, his right hand pressed over his heart as he panted. His left hand clenched in the rocky terrain beneath him; were those men really the imperfect clones his father spoke about, or were they more?

After he recovered his strength Riku rose to his full height, turning his gaze in the direction the truck had gone. The fact they escaped galled him, but it was nothing compared to what he experienced next. He furrowed his brow in confusion, his mind showing him the image of the truck speeding across the dusty plains as if he were following it from behind. He shook his head, wondering if it was some kind of new side effect of his dark powers before focusing on the cliff Sephiroth was on. Riku wasted no time in scaling the side of it, landing deftly on his feet before moving forward. Here he was greeted with the sight of Sephiroth attempting to stand, prompting him to sprint for his father's side.

"Father, don't push yourself-" Riku broke off when Sephiroth glanced at him, forcing a gasp from his lips. A strange glow lit his eyes, one that he had seen present in the face of his enemy, but the sheen of sweat on Sephiroth's face concerned him more. When Sephiroth tried to stand under his own power the strength of Riku's grip on his arm prevented him from doing so.

"No, don't try to move. You're too weak," Riku said. Sephiroth's left hand curled into a fist.

"…trying to…start it…all over again…can feel her…"

"Father?" Riku questioned. Sephiroth grunted in pain, then continued as if Riku hadn't spoken.

"She wants…she needs…me…"

"Who? Who needs you?" Riku pressed, a note of fear in his voice. Sephiroth lifted his head, his bangs falling around his face.

"Mother…" he gasped, then slumped forward. Riku managed to catch him, his voice frantic as he called for his father. After a moment he hung his head, his eyes squeezing shut on tears of frustration. None of it made sense- the similarities he shared with the two silver-haired men, his father's sickness- none! He gritted his teeth. What was he going to do now?

"Riku…"

His head shot up at hearing the familiar voice, his eyes widening in disbelief. A quick survey of the grounds revealed nothing, but an instant later he saw the figure of a woman standing a short distance away. Auburn hair curled around a face that he hadn't seen in years, violet eyes shining with love in his direction. He swallowed, unsure if he was seeing things or not.

"Don't give up hope. You will discover the answers that you seek."

"Mom?" Riku murmured, rising to his feet and taking a step forward. She remained where she was, the smile fading a little from her face.

"Listen to me, Riku- whatever it is you learn about your father, you must never lose faith in him."

"Lose faith…? No, I'd never do that. But I don't understand," he replied, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Jeanette's smile returned, highlighting her eyes.

"You will," she answered, and slowly vanished. Riku held out his hand in protest, then gave a sigh. Usually his mother would only visit him in dreams. This was the first time he'd seen her while awake, and he had to wonder if being in this world was starting to affect him as it obviously did Sephiroth.

Riku turned his attention to his father, his gaze softening at seeing, for a brief instance, Jeanette kneeling beside him. Her diaphanous hand caressed his cheek, brushing his bangs aside in a loving gesture before fading again. Sephiroth groaned softly, pushing himself to his hands and knees.

"Jeanette?" he asked groggily, looking up. Riku knelt beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sephiroth looked over at his son, Riku unhurt by the sadness evident in his gaze at not being whom he sought. Riku himself had lost count of how many times he had called for her after she died. He then wondered if he'd see her again, somehow knowing he would.

"I was…unconscious again, wasn't I?" Sephiroth said a moment later. Riku nodded his assent, then grew serious.

"Father, I encountered them," he stated. Sephiroth ran his hand down the length of his face, as if trying to clear his head.

"Who?" he croaked.

"The ones Yuriko described. They were taking more children away, although I didn't find out why." He hesitated a moment, then added, "I also fought one of them. I don't know if they're the imperfect clones you mentioned. They couldn't be, not the way this one fought."

Sephiroth remained silent, then slowly assumed his feet. Riku followed suite, steadying his father by circling his arm around Sephiroth's waist. Eventually Sephiroth sighed deeply.

"So…this is what…she wants. Riku, can you…hear her?"

"Hear who?"

"…a voice…if you do, ignore it…" he went on, then winced in sudden pain.

"You're not well, Father. We should return to Wutai so you can rest," Riku said gently. Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes…Mother's influence…is weaker there," he murmured. Riku added the mystery of Sephiroth's mother to his catalog of questions that required answers, then led his father away. He concentrated, a portal opening in mid air before them. Riku stepped through, grateful to be gone from that place.

* * *

Yuriko had just sat down on the couch inside Jeanette's house to read when Riku suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She gave a little yelp of fright, about to ask him how he walked in without her seeing him when she saw that he was practically dragging Sephiroth.

"What happened?" she asked, rising to her feet and going to help by placing Sephiroth's arm over her shoulder. Riku shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. I want to get Father to bed," he replied. Yuriko nodded, refraining from asking any more questions until they had laid Sephiroth down. As Riku arranged him on the futon she sought the light switch and flipped it on. Riku flinched in surprise, but said nothing. He was too focused on Sephiroth.

Yuriko shifted her gaze to him also, her face falling at how heavy his breathing was, as well as the sallow color of his skin. Fear knotted in her throat. It was Geostigma. Of that she was certain, and her heart went out to Riku. How was she going to tell him there was no cure?

Yuriko left the room, concentrating only on retrieving the items necessary to make Sephiroth more comfortable instead of the grim future that lay ahead for him. She returned with a bowl of water and washcloths, seeing that Riku had just removed his father's shoulder guards before tugging at his coat. Yuriko placed the bowl on the surface of Jeanette's dresser, then sat opposite Riku to help.

As the two worked Sephiroth's coat off Yuriko inspected him for the telltale rash, growing confused when none were found. What did confound her was the presence of the single navy wing, remembering that it been what tickled her cheek the first time she saw him. A part of her expected to be subjecting Riku to a barrage of questions, but somehow that didn't matter. Given how strange everything was already, she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"What's wrong with you, Father? What did you mean by what you said?" Riku said quietly. Yuriko looked over at him, regarding him curiously. She realized he was not wearing the blindfold and possessed enough self-control not to gape. However, the sight of a long, red gash at his temple concerned her more than the strange yellow color of his eyes.

"You're hurt," she said, rising to take one of the washcloths and dip it into the bowl. Riku reached up to touch his injury, as if suddenly realizing it was there, before giving a slight start when Yuriko sat next to him. She carefully brushed his hair away from his forehead, then dabbed at the cut. He flinched, and she murmured an apology. He nodded, indicating she could continue.

As she did so her fingers accidentally grazed the surface of his skin in an unintentional caress, causing her to blush furiously and Riku to glance away. She regained her composure, finished cleaning the cut, and was about to declare he was fine when her eyes caught sight of the hole in the right arm of his coat, as well as the blood there.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. Riku reached up to cup his wound, gloved fingers tensing, before he dropped his arm to his side.

"I fought one of those men you described," he answered, frowning.

"And Ichiro? Did you see him?" Yuriko asked, hope entering her heart. Riku shook his head.

"No, but they did have more children loaded in the back of a truck. You were right about how much they resemble Father," he said, sucking in a breath when Yuriko prodded the wound. Explanations could wait; there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Take off that coat," she instructed, rising to her feet and exiting the room. She went into the kitchen, reaching for the first aid kit Jeanette had always kept on hand. Yuriko took it and returned to the bedroom, her eyes widening slightly at the sight that greeted her.

Riku sat pensively on the floor, hands on his knees and gaze averted. The neckline of his shirt was a thick, rounded line of black, as were the cuffs around the sleeves and bottom, but the rest of it was made of a transparent material that showed off a finely toned upper body. He had removed the gloves as well, which lay on top of the crumpled pile his jacket made up at his side. She glanced at the wound, seeing that blood had caked over the opening before speaking.

"Take off the shirt too. I need to be able to clean it," she said, feeling herself turn red at both his and her embarrassment. Riku took hold of the bottom, hesitated a brief moment before pulling it over his head. Yuriko settled next to him, reminding herself that doctors did _not_ gawk at their patients.

Riku was rigid with nerves as she opened up the kit and sifted through its contents. He kept his head turned away, Yuriko assuming it was a combination of his own embarrassment and his obvious wish for her not to see his eyes. She remained silent as she worked, her every thought attuned to the task at hand. It was a bullet wound, but it had only grazed his skin so there was no risk of it being lodged in his arm. Once it was cleaned she dabbed antiseptic on it, then applied a gauze bandage. As she did so a bemused thought came to mind, and she chuckled slightly.

"What?" Riku asked, shifting his head so that she only saw part of his face. His hair had fallen over his eyes, as if responding to his silent wish that she not see them. Yuriko finished binding his arm, then began packing up the contents of the first aid kit.

"I just remembered the last time I tended one of your injuries. You had tripped over a rock and skinned your knee. My mother wasn't home at the time, so I took you into the kitchen and gave you a bandage. You were trying so hard not to cry," she replied, smiling as she recalled the reddened face of the little boy seated on the chair, his blue eyes glistening with tears he refused to shed. Riku looked away again, Yuriko noticing that his hands tensed into fists.

"Is that how you still see me?" he said quietly. Yuriko closed the lid of the kit, resting her hands on its surface.

"Don't be silly. It's obvious that you're not. I may not understand what happened to make you age so rapidly but I do accept it," Yuriko answered, glancing over at him. This time he did look at her, Yuriko gasping softly at the intensity of his gaze. A slight smile tugged at his lips, and the sight of it caused her cheeks to redden.

"Thank you. The last thing I need is someone treating me like a child," he replied. She smiled at him again, and felt a little surprised at his brief look of embarrassment. A moment later Riku reached over and took hold of his shirt, slipping his arms through the sleeves before pulling it over his head. He adjusted it around his waist before inspecting the bandage.

"You're studying to be a nurse, aren't you?" he remarked with a slight smile. Yuriko nodded, pleased that he deduced it.

"Your mother was my inspiration. I also love to help people," she replied. Riku nodded slowly.

"It's good to like helping people. When you know someone is relying on you, you do everything you can to make sure they're happy," he said, partially to himself. Yuriko then realized that statement was more for him than her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her, yellow eyes questioning.

"Don't worry, Riku. Sephiroth will be fine, especially since you want him to be. I know his having Geostigma is upsetting, but he's fighting off something else too, something that I bet he wants to prevent from coming between you," she said warmly. Riku mulled over her words before he bowed his head in agreement.

"That's exactly what he's doing. But it worries me. He began acting strange when we reached the outskirts of Midgar, and then he told me that if I heard any voices to ignore them."

"Voices?" Yuriko repeated, furrowing her brow in confusion. Riku turned around to face her, Yuriko wondering if he realized that he was staring at her directly in spite of his misgivings about his eyes.

"It was brief, but I managed to understand my name, as well as what it whispered to me. Something about a gathering, or reunion," he continued. Yuriko fell silent, biting her lower lip. Voices…what was it about voices that tugged at her memory? Suddenly she gasped.

"Ichiro…Ichiro said he could hear voices- Riku! You might have it too," she said fearfully, grabbing onto his arm without thinking. He looked at her, his expression revealing surprise at how concerned she was about him. After a moment he shook his head.

"Even if I do I can't let it stop me from finding out the truth. I hate what the sickness is doing to Father- it's making him behave as if he lost his mind," Riku said, frowning thoughtfully. Yuriko gasped softly, for his wording brought forth a memory of Ichiro.

"Did…did Sephiroth mention his mother?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Why? Does it have something to do with Geostigma?"

"Well, it might just be a side effect, but one night Ichiro's fits were exceptionally bad. Nothing I did seemed to calm him, so when he called for his mother I had my aunt come into the room. He…he took one look at her and shrieked that she wasn't his mother. He tried to get out of bed, screaming that he had to find her, that she was calling him- it was horrible. We had to call Doctor Kado over to give him something to help him sleep," Yuriko explained quietly. Riku looked away, Yuriko seeing a muscle work in his cheek. He rose to his feet an instant later, giving her a start.

"Where are you going?" she asked, half demanded as she watched him pull on his gloves and shrug into his coat.

"I have to find those men," he answered shortly, drawing the zipper up in one quick motion. He strode out of the room, Yuriko right at his heels.

"Do you even know where to start looking?" she questioned.

"Yes, even though I'm not quite sure how," he admitted. Yuriko reached out to take hold of his arm, which resulted in him glancing over his shoulder at her.

"You're going alone?"

"I have to. Father is in no condition to travel. Don't worry about me, Yuriko. I'll be fine," he assured her. Yuriko knew that much was true even though she had never seen Riku fight. As the son of Sephiroth, she expected him to be a fine warrior.

"What should I tell him when he wakes up?" she asked. Riku gave her a slight smile, Yuriko understanding that she had answered his unspoken request that she stay with Sephiroth. He then turned away and dipped his hand into the right pocket of his coat, withdrawing a long piece of black material. He secured it over his eyes, the ends of the blindfold poking through his blue-gray silver hair and falling between his shoulder blades.

"Tell him I'm going to find some answers," he replied, then pushed open the door and strode off. Yuriko watched him walk into the shadow of a tree, gasping a moment later when he vanished. She promised herself to ask him just how he did that, and ducked back inside, the door softly closing behind her.

* * *

_Forgotten Capital…_

He spared a glance for the little girl Loz had returned with, then focused his attention on the container set before him. He slowly knelt down, flipping the lid in one quick motion and expressing a soft sound of delight. He reached inside, cupping a green sphere in his palm before rising to his feet. A chuckle emitted from his throat as he turned to study the sphere in the shaft of light that filtered through the trees.

"So, our brother was hiding this. The power of the Lifestream is in this materia. With it we'll gain new power," Kadaj murmured, then pressed the orb against his left arm. It sank through the material of his coat as if he were transparent, lodging itself within his arm and causing a bright green glow to form around his fist. He smiled in appreciation at the display, as well as feeling the effects of the materia coalesce inside him.

The little girl at Loz's side stared at Kadaj with large eyes, a hand pressed against her chest. Kadaj gave her a smile that was without warmth before turning his attention across the expanse of water that stretched between he and the opposite side.

Yazoo stood among the children gathered there, instructing them to stand in a group before walking around the pool to join his brothers. Blue-green eyes regarded the glow that circled Kadaj's arm with steadily growing interest before he dipped into the container and selected a materia orb of his own.

"I'm looking forward to when we can use our new power against our brother," he remarked, his eyes flashing with anticipation as he held it up to admire its sheen. Loz went to look at the one he held, glaring at his brother when Yazoo jerked it away. The smile he sent Loz was thin and slightly amused. Loz frowned before dropping to his knees and sifting through the container.

"Soon enough. He's coming for us right now," Kadaj said, smiling as he gazed beyond the assembled children. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as his mind expanded, seeing the familiar figure astride a motorcycle. Indeed, he was coming for them, which was what Kadaj wanted.

"The other one will come, too," Yazoo commented, drawing Kadaj from his thoughts. He gave a disinterested shrug.

"It doesn't matter how many stand in our way. Nothing can stop us from finding Mother," he declared. Loz, who stood to his left, murmured his agreement. Kadaj saw Yazoo's face brighten, and his eyes glittered with cruel malice.

"Are you going to cry again, Loz?" he grinned, Loz snarling in response. Yazoo chuckled and turned away, losing interest in the conversation. Kadaj smiled, unaffected by the taunts his brothers engaged in. He focused his glowing, greedy gaze on the children, sensing the Jenova within each. His eyes caught sight of a small boy with rumpled brown hair, a stuffed blue chocobo clutched to his chest, before his smile widened. He took two steps forward and spread his arms.

"You came here because we promised to cure you. That is just what we're going to do…"

* * *

The shadows peeled away from Riku as soon as he stepped out of the glowing doorway, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him. The trees that made up the forest glowed stark white, creating a hazy glow that muted everything with dream-like quality. In all his travels, he had never seen something so hauntingly beautiful. Riku paused to admire it a moment more before focusing his attention on the task at hand.

He began walking slowly, eyes shifting left and right as he searched the shadows for unseen enemies. As he continued on he became increasingly aware of an unknown source pulling him forward, one the likes he'd never experienced before. It was a painful yearning beyond words, a soul-deep wrenching that he dared not ignore. The feeling was equivalent to the time he and Sephiroth stood outside Midgar. Just what was this sensation?

Riku's traveling gaze fell to a clearing across the way, the sound of someone speaking catching his attention and driving his thoughts elsewhere. He determined where it was coming from before merging with the shadows, reappearing a moment later behind a large tree. He peered around it, eyes narrowing at what he saw.

A group of children stood on one side of a pond, shuffling nervously as they watched a man enter the water from the opposite end. Riku fixed his gaze on the man, his mouth dropping open. The man was dressed all in black and possessed silver hair, much like the two he had seen outside Midgar, but with one difference: he looked like him. In fact, he could have been Riku's twin, and the sight of that strange mirror image disturbed him far more than he would have liked to admit. It was then he knew these men weren't just clones. They were something more.

The man dipped his cupped hands into the water, lifting them out a moment later and taking a long, slow drink. When he was done he let his arms drop, lifting his head toward the children and smiling. One after another they went into the water, submerging their hands to catch some to drink. Riku wasn't sure what was going on, or what significance the water held, but all at once his eyes caught sight of Ichiro.

The little boy stood at the water's edge, arms wrapped tightly around his stuffed toy and eyes wide. An ugly red rash fairly glowed on his skin, and a quick glance at the others indicated that they, too, had it. The sight of it caused something in the back of Riku's mind to react, making him wince at the sudden pain of it. It fled a moment later, Riku choosing to question it when he had the time. He had to get Ichiro out of here.

Riku shadow walked around the area and came up behind Ichiro, who remained on the bank with some other unsure children. Riku glanced across the water, seeing the long-haired man he fought, as well as the driver of the truck. A little girl stood close to him, watching the scene with wide eyes. His eyes then went to the one standing in waist-deep water, his blue-green eyes surveying the children with pride. Satisfied that their attention was drawn elsewhere, Riku steadily moved closer to Ichiro, ready to wrap the boy up in his arms.

All at once a barrage of bullets struck the tree next to him. Ichiro cried out in fright and stumbled into the water, seeking comfort in those around him. Riku jumped back to avoid the falling tree limb, glancing across the water. The long-haired man stood with his left arm raised, smoke curling around the barrel of his gun and small smile on his face.

"I told you he would come," he announced, his eyes widening with glee. The man opposite him grinned and raced forward, moving so fast Riku lost sight of him. A split second later Riku groaned in surprise, his eyes widening. The short-haired man stood over him, his fist firmly planted in his gut. Riku staggered back in slow motion, the pain disorienting his senses and forcing the shadows to dissipate around him.

His attacker then grabbed onto Riku's coat and flung him into the air with a mighty swing, Riku managing to curl into a ball when he hit ground. He rolled into an upright, crouched position, hands pressed firmly on the ground as he glared up at the long-haired man. He slowly leveled his gun on Riku's forehead, chuckling softly. Just as Riku expected the gun to go off the third silver-haired man appeared, grabbing the other's wrist and forcing it down.

"No, don't kill him, Yazoo. Can you not feel it?" he said, fixing his interested gaze on Riku.

"I felt it the first time I saw him, Kadaj. He is a much more worthy opponent than our big brother," Yazoo remarked, smiling coolly.

"Indeed. Well then, perhaps we ought to test his strength," Kadaj said, his smile reaching his eyes and causing them to glow with excitement. Riku wasted no time; he launched himself into the air, spinning overhead before landing on a bough. Oblivion appeared in his hand a moment later, Riku giving it a swing before leveling it to the ground. He glared at them in silent challenge.

Kadaj cracked an amused half smile before gesturing toward Riku with his chin. Yazoo flew into the air a moment later, eyes flashing with interest. Riku was ready for him, blocking the gunshots before rushing forward. He swung out with Oblivion, ready to knock Yazoo from the trees when the short-haired man sprung up from the ground, latching onto Riku's ankle and pulling him off the limb before balancing on it himself.

Riku managed to reach out with his left hand, grabbing onto the branch and swinging upward so that he landed behind the man, driving him forward with a powerful kick. As he fell Yazoo opened fire, catching Riku in the leg when he leapt for higher ground. He skimmed along the treetops with ease, finding a perch on a thick bough several feet above the ground. He held Oblivion out in challenge, unable to keep a smile from tugging at his lips. He knew they underestimated him. Riku was more than ready to make them regret it.

Yazoo soon appeared in front of him, sheathing his gun in favor of a hands-on battle. He came at Riku with fists flying, Riku leaning back to avoid a punch before jumping over Yazoo's outstretched leg. The taller man was quick to recover from his misses and thrust his left palm out, his fingers curled inward. Riku dodged it, clenching his teeth at the near-miss when something moving in the shadows caught his eye. He glanced to his right, narrowing his gaze at the sight of several shadow beasts ascending the trees. Yazoo chuckled and began firing, forcing Riku to counter the bullets as he attempted to put some distance between he and the beasts.

They came at him relentlessly, zeroing in on him with the same, single determination the Heartless demonstrated, and fell just as quickly. Even when three pounced on him at once Oblivion cut through their bodies with ease, returning them to the darkness from which they came. Riku knew their appearance was only a diversionary tactic, and decided to seek out the source. He was through playing games with these men.

After cutting down the last one Riku searched for Yazoo, catching sight of his enemy standing in the branches of the tree across from him. Riku raced forward, propelling himself off the bough with Oblivion outstretched. Just as he was ready to summon the power of darkness someone came at him from below, wrapping his body up in a tight embrace. Riku gasped and glanced over his shoulder, peering into the grinning visage of the short-haired brother. He spun in midair before descending headfirst for the ground, Riku's pained grunt reverberating through his body when his neck bent beneath the pressure of the fall. He barely had time to catch his breath, for the next moment he was shifted upright. The arms around him squeezed tightly, forcing Riku to cry out in pain at the sensation of his ribcage being crushed.

"He's not better than our big brother, Yazoo. You just let him get the best of you," trumpeted the man, his deep voice laced with pride. Yazoo gracefully jumped down from his perch, landing directly in front of Riku. He smiled knowingly.

"There is more to him than this, Loz," Yazoo commented before removing his gun and using its sharpened edge to cut the blindfold from Riku's face. He jerked his head to the side, then fixed his furious gaze on Yazoo. Yazoo saw something in Riku's eyes and backed away, the earlier nonchalance giving way to mild surprise. Loz, at seeing his brother react that way, loosened his hold just a bit. It was enough for Riku.

He broke free from Loz's hold, bringing Oblivion up and smacking Loz in the chin with the hilt. As he fell back with an angry growl Riku turned his attention to Yazoo, feeling the power of darkness well within him. He lifted his left hand, Soul Eater materializing out of thin air. Yazoo watched him without comment, then interest highlighted his eyes. He beckoned Riku with a smirk, who came at him without hesitation.

The two took their battle to the air, exchanging blow after blow before Riku struck Yazoo with Oblivion and sent him careening for the ground. Yazoo fell backward, righting himself just before he touched down. Riku was on him in an instant, Soul Eater aimed for his heart. The moment before he could sink it into Yazoo's chest Kadaj interfered, a blur of silver and black that moved directly in Riku's path. Soul Eater cracked against the double-bladed katana Kadaj wielded, the force of the blow traveling up Riku's arm and causing him to tremble. He leapt back, landing a good distance away as he studied Kadaj. Kadaj moved with the stealth of a predator- eerily similar to Sephiroth- before racing toward him.

Riku lifted both Keyblades to block Kadaj's strike, sidestepping him when his enemy attempted to attack from a different angle. He traded blows with Kadaj for several moments, each one more ferocious than the last and steadily wearing down Riku's strength. Kadaj eventually maneuvered him so that he was forced to back against a tree, finding himself pinned there an instant later when Kadaj held his sword at his throat. Riku held his Keyblades away from his body as he eyed his enemy, gaze narrowing in contempt. Kadaj titled his head at him in a childlike manner.

"I can feel Mother's power in you…and something else, something…" he broke off then, his gaze hardening with such intensity Riku knew he'd slash his throat if he didn't do something. He thrust both Keyblades forward and pushed Kadaj away, but not without feeling the edge of the katana graze his neck, before melting into the shadows. Kadaj whirled around, his face contorted into an expression of rage. Riku reappeared above him, prepared to bring both Oblivion and Soul Eater down upon his head when movement caught his attention.

Loz stood a short distance away, swinging a large tree limb and slamming it into Riku. The force of the blow knocked across the ground, his body slamming into the side of a strange, conch shell-shaped structure. The impact jarred his senses, causing him to lose hold of his dark powers. Soul Eater vanished from his left hand, and the aura around him diminished. Riku coughed, spitting up blood before lifting his gaze. Loz and Yazoo approached him, but it was Kadaj who arrived there first. He leveled his katana at Riku's throat, eyes burning. Suddenly he smiled, and the sight of it sent a shiver down Riku's spine.

"Mother will need all our power. We will make good use of yours," he declared. Riku was then grabbed by Loz and thrown toward the pond, where he landed face first. The water stung his skin with the same intensity of a severe burn, and he stood up in one quick movement. Anger burned in his heart as he turned round, left hand opening as he attempted to summon Soul Eater once more. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz strode toward him as one, their eyes glowing with power and delight. The sight of them was enough to set Riku's anger loose.

He cried out as his dark aura returned, flaring around him with such force Loz and Yazoo actually reacted with surprise. Kadaj lifted a hand and made a beckoning gesture, smiling. Suddenly the children that had remained in the water converged on Riku, latching onto his arms and legs with vice-like grips. He gasped in shock, finding himself unable to use too much force to shake them off. It was his downfall, as the three must have known. Loz was behind him in an instant, pinning Riku's arms at an unnatural angle. He then was forced to bend forward by the pressure of Loz's hand against the back of his head, and he groaned in agony at the strain.

Yazoo came to Riku's left side, holding his head up and forcing his mouth open with a delighted smile. Kadaj then submerged his hands into the black water, lifting them a moment later and grinning. He slowly moved toward Riku, water sloshing over the sides of his cupped hands as he raised them in the direction of Riku's mouth. He attempted to jerk free from Loz, but could not. He was trapped, and they knew it.

Suddenly, just as Kadaj made ready to force the water down Riku's throat a brilliant flash of light emanated from him. Riku heard Loz and Yazoo cry out in surprise, felt Loz release him, then nothing else. His body sank, the water seizing him up greedily. It felt as if he was descending into darkness, and he briefly wondered if he had let it overcome him as he nearly did before. Try as he might, he could not surface. He was going to drown in it.

The water changed then, becoming more solid until it felt as if arms were wrapped around him. The sense of his head nestled against a shoulder roused him from his temporary paralysis, and his eyes slowly slid open. He saw the three silver-haired men standing far away from him, each covering their eyes with upright arms. The children also had dropped back, watching the scene with perfect unconcern. Riku dimly noted the strange blue-green hue of their eyes before he recognized the arms that circled him.

"No darkness can overcome your light, Riku, not even Jenova's. Remember that, and it will save you," Jeanette whispered into his ear, making him gasp in surprise. He wanted to ask who Jenova was, and what she had to do with him, when a second flash of light blinded him. He knew nothing else after that.

* * *

Kadaj set his narrowed gaze on the area the strange young man once stood in, his eyes still burning from the brilliance of the light he emanated. However, that burning was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. It snaked throughout his entire body, enveloping him in the most powerful emotion of all: hate. He had felt Mother's power inside that man, as surely as Kadaj felt it in his own mind. It only meant one thing: the young man also had the capability of becoming the avatar to the power Sephiroth once wielded. A cold wave of fear swept up within his mind- what if she chose him? Kadaj could not condone it. The next time they met, which he was certain of happening, he would kill him.

He recovered his senses, calmed himself and turned his attention across the pool. A smile tugged at his lips, then he gestured to Loz and Yazoo.

"Our brother is coming for us. Let's be sure to give him a proper welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Riku slowly opened his eyes, wincing when pain originating from his middle assaulted his mind. He draped an arm around his abdomen as he pushed himself to his feet, leaning on the tree for support. For several moments he stood there, steadying his breathing as he willed the pain to subside, as well as tried to piece together the events that brought him here. He recalled Kadaj and the other two approaching him, then a brilliant flash of light. He gasped softly at remembering his mother's words, as well as the name 'Jenova.' Who was Jenova?

The mere thought of the name brought a new onslaught of pain to him, one that drove him to his knees with a surprised cry. He hung his head, left arm wrapped around his middle as his right hand dug into the soft ground. The agony was swift and brutal, leaving him panting for breath when it faded. Slowly he eased himself into an upright position, lifting his gaze heavenward. _Mom…is this what Father is suffering from? I wish someone would tell me about it, and why those men look so much like him_, Riku thought, wincing as he rose to his feet. New pain stemmed directly from his left thigh, a grunt passing his lips at seeing the bullet hole in his pants. He remembered that Yazoo had also duplicated the gash he had on his temple and touched that side of his head, drawing his hand back to stare at his blood-tipped fingers. Yuriko would be getting a lot of practice tending wounds thanks to him.

Thinking of her brought Ichiro to mind and forced him onward. He had to find the boy. He had promised her, and Riku never liked to break promises. He walked with a slow, unsteady gait, unable to put too much weight on his injured leg. He cast an irritated glance at it, realizing for the first time that he had actually been hurt. No one had ever been able to do that to him, let alone wind him, but the battle with the three brothers had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. It meant that for all Riku's inherited stamina and power from his father as well as the darkness, it still wasn't enough to defeat Kadaj and his brothers. His expression darkened. He would have to discover a way to beat them, or fail at every turn. Failure was something Riku never wanted to experience again.

So he trudged on, doing his best to ignore the pain and exhaustion of his body as he searched the forest for any trace of Ichiro. The boy had run into the water before, but was he among the ones who grabbed him? Riku found he could not remember. He only hoped Ichiro didn't drink the strange water. After seeing the other children's reactions to it, Riku knew that something in it held them in Kadaj's thrall. The thought of Ichiro behaving in the same manner upset him, for the knowledge would also upset Yuriko. Riku didn't want to see her any more hurt than she was. The quickening of his heartbeat when he brought her face to mind echoed his determination.

It was at this time Riku experienced a second onslaught of mental pain, driving a gasp past his lips not from the suddenness of it, but from what he saw. His mind revealed an image of Sephiroth standing among flames, his features concealed mostly in shadow. A moment later he lifted his head, a gasp falling past Riku's lips at the look in his father's eyes. Cold, unfeeling, just as Yazoo's, and Kadaj's had been. Riku swallowed uneasily. What was he seeing?

The image quickly dissipated, but not without leaving a lingering trace of great anger, and with a heavy sigh Riku continued on. He was so tired…his steps became slower and slower, and it took nearly all his concentration to keep one foot moving ahead of the other. The dull ache in his leg blossomed into full-blown pain, causing him to stagger forward. It was only by leaning against a tree that Riku prevented himself from collapsing to the ground. He pressed his forehead against it, closing his eyes as he strained to focus. Heaviness entered his mind, something he associated with oncoming sleep, forcing Riku to open his eyes. When he did he suddenly became aware of a presence near him and whirled around, Oblivion at the ready.

A pair of people were headed his way, one a tall, slightly built blonde, the other a little girl aged between six and eight. The man had has his attention drawn to the girl, who smiled at him as she held his hand. Riku maneuvered himself around the tree, keeping himself hidden as he waited for them to pass. The blonde walked by with perfect unconcern, his blue eyes slightly distant, but the little girl stopped. She looked down at the ground in front of the tree, then tugged on the man's hand.

"Cloud…look," she said, indicating the ground with a finger. Cloud glanced over his shoulder, angling his gaze downward just as Riku did. Cloud's features became drawn an instant later; Riku looked down at his leg, cursing silently at seeing that blood had run down the length of it. Cloud then unsheathed his broad sword before taking the girl's hand and drawing her away from the tree. Riku ducked behind the tree, shifting so he could look around the opposite side. Cloud stood with his back to him, his attention focused elsewhere. Riku used the opportunity to manifest behind him, Oblivion in hand.

The moment he did Cloud spun around on a foot, bringing his sword up to meet Riku's strike. The two stood opposite the other, bodies tense, before Cloud's expression hardened.

"Kadaj," he hissed. Riku smacked the other's sword down, the anger in his gesture indicating his wish not to be mistaken for Kadaj. Cloud narrowed his gaze, and just as he was about to set his sword the little girl grabbed his hand.

"No, he's not bad, Cloud!"

"Get back, Marlene," Cloud insisted, his eyes never straying from Riku.

"No! He fought against those men," Marlene exclaimed, her lips pursed in stubbornness. Cloud glanced back at her, then over at Riku. Riku's body chose that moment to grow weak, forcing him to collapse to his knees. Marlene ran over to him in spite of Cloud's protests, her small hands touching his arm.

"He's hurt, Cloud. We need to help him," Marlene said. Cloud approached Riku, who unconsciously tensed in the other's presence in spite of Marlene's ready willingness to trust him. He dropped to a knee, regarding Riku's drawn features with a thoughtful expression before he flinched. Riku mirrored the action, grunting softly at the barrage of images that plagued his mind. He was dimly aware of Marlene's hands tensing on his arm, of Cloud's soft grunt of surprise, before the pain passed. Marlene was staring at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Geostigma," she whispered. Cloud's head snapped up at that, and he stared over at Riku. Riku met his gaze, seeing Cloud not as a stranger but something else…something that spoke of understanding, and sympathy. The strange call in his blood reacted to Cloud, and with some effort pushed himself to his feet. He backed away until a tree halted his progress. Cloud slowly rose.

"You…who are you?" he asked softly.

"I know who he is," replied the voice of another, drawing everyone's attention. A man leaned against a tree across the way, arms crossed and head lowered. He had long black hair swept away from his forehead by a red headband, a matching cloak hanging from his shoulders to nearly the back of his knees, its ends ragged, and pale white skin.

"Vincent. What do you know?" Cloud asked. Vincent slowly lifted his head, red eyes shifting to Riku, then back to Cloud.

"Now is not the time. For now you must return to Edge. Kadaj and the others will not wait," he remarked. Cloud nodded, frowning. He glanced at Riku, as if he wanted to say something, then at the last moment decided against it. He waved to Vincent, turned on his heel and strode off with Marlene by his side. Marlene glanced over her shoulder at Riku, brown eyes regarding him curiously, before she turned away.

Riku soon found himself in the company of Vincent, who had not moved from the tree since making his appearance. Riku wasn't sure what to make of Vincent, but he couldn't afford to linger in one place for too long. Ichiro was waiting.

"The children are gone," Vincent said the moment Riku prepared to walk away. He gave a slight gasp in surprise, wondering how the other man knew what he was thinking.

"You are in no position to search for them now. What you need to do is regain your strength. It is something you'll need in the battles to come," Vincent went on. Riku turned round on him, yellow eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a low voice. Vincent approached Riku, his movements slow and majestic. As he drew closer Riku noticed his left hand was a gold, metallic claw, the sight of it reminding him of the state of his eyes, and Sephiroth's single wing. It was as if that claw were a symbol of some kind, and Riku found a strange sort of comfort in it.

"All you need to know of me is that I'm not your enemy," he replied. Riku gasped a moment later, for Vincent's right hand pressed against his tender middle. The hand shifted from his abdomen to his leg, before Vincent stepped back.

"Your injuries aren't too severe, but you will need rest. Given who you are, you should recover from them in no time at all." Riku said nothing at this pronouncement. He stared up at Vincent, studying him intently before he murmured, "You knew my mother, didn't you?"

"I do not know your mother. I know whose son you are," Vincent replied softly. Riku's eyes widened in surprise.

"You do? How?"

"That's not important. What concerns me more is the affect Sephiroth's presence in this world is having on current events. I feel he is attempting to initiate the Reunion once again, and in doing so will bring this world to ruin."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying all of this is Father's fault?" Riku snarled. Vincent leveled his gaze on the young man.

"Yes."

"Impossible! Why would he want any part in it?" Riku cried. Something in Vincent's expression changed.

"I see he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Riku demanded shakily. Vincent glanced away, his eyes growing distant.

"I understand why he said nothing. A man's sins are not easily admitted," Vincent murmured. Riku hung his head, strands of his hair falling over his face. He recalled Sephiroth's hesitation in returning to this world, the distant look in his eyes as he considered the suggestion.

"Sins…? Father, what did you do?" Riku wondered, looking up. Vincent returned his attention to him.

"What you learn will not be easy. Still, I can sense a strong heart in you, one that very well may be the key in freeing Sephiroth from his past. There's also the unique understanding you have, for you are still atoning for deeds you committed," Vincent said, his gaze fixed on Riku's eyes. Riku unconsciously reached for his brow, suddenly realizing the blindfold was not there. He lowered his hand a moment later, lips pursed in determination.

"This Jenova threatens him, doesn't it?"

"Jenova is as much a threat to you as it is to him. If you truly want to help your father, then we will need your assistance."

"I'll do whatever it takes. Just tell me one thing: who is Kadaj, and why does he look like me? Like Father?" Riku asked.

"Kadaj and the others are aspects of Sephiroth if you will, the parts of him that refused to accept defeat. They are acting according to the last thing they recall, and that is Jenova and the Reunion. I cannot tell you much more than that. The rest is up to Sephiroth," Vincent replied. Riku gave a slow nod. He thought about the strength of character Jeanette insisted Sephiroth had, swallowing. Whatever sins Sephiroth committed, Riku had a feeling the disappearance of his loved ones had a lot to do with it. He recalled how quickly he turned on Sora thanks to Maleficent's lies. Did Jenova do the same to Sephiroth?

"I'm going back to Wutai. I hope Father is well enough to answer my questions. Afterwards I'll have a better idea of what to do," he murmured.

"Very well. We will meet again," Vincent said. Riku nodded his farewell, then turned away. He opened a doorway with a thought, stepping inside and vanishing an instant later.

* * *

Sephiroth was lying in his bed back in Shinra Headquarters, gazing fondly down at the features of the woman who had become the single most important person in his life. She was sleeping, one hand pressed against the side of her face as a small smile tugged at her lips. Auburn hair curled around her temples and shoulders, mussed from their previous lovemaking, and Sephiroth extended his hand to caress the silken surface. His touch went beyond her hair, skimming over her bare shoulder and down her arm until coming to a rest at her waist. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her slightly dampened forehead. His kisses didn't stop there; he trailed his lips along her cheeks, nose and temple before touching her mouth with his. Excitement flared within him at their contact, and the hand at her waist flexed in response. He knew he should let her sleep, for they had engaged in a lengthy lovemaking session before, but he was on fire for her again. He wanted to hold, kiss and caress her forever.

"Sephiroth," she whispered afterward, love in her voice in spite of the hoarseness of it. He turned his head so he was facing her, smiling at seeing the warm contentment in her face.

"Do you promise to wake me up like this all the time?" she asked, eyes glowing with mischief as she reached to brush his hair away from his eyes. Sephiroth took her hand and pressed a kiss on her palm, then on each of her fingertips. He gazed into violet eyes that shone with love, and knew that he'd never be able to live without her.

"Every day, Jeanette. Every day," he replied softly. Jeanette smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, prompting Sephiroth to take her in his arms and roll over so that he was holding her close. Tears ran unchecked down his face as he cherished the feel of the woman in his arms. She was his, in every sense of the word. He loved her so much it hurt.

Suddenly he became aware the pain in his heart was not the sweet agony of loving her. It was the aching emptiness of losing her, and Sephiroth opened his eyes with a start. Jeanette was gone, even the warmth of her body fleeing his, leaving him suspended in darkness. He called for her frantically, but she did not answer him. Another, far more sinister voice answered.

"Come to me, Sephiroth," it urged. Sephiroth stared ahead of him in confusion, when all at once a warm sensation washed over him. Drawn to it as he was, he stretched his hand out, eyes open and expression one of wordless joy. Yes, he longed for warmth. He was tired of being cold and alone. Only with her would he find what he lost. All he had to do was let go…

"Father!" shouted the voice of his son, immediately drawing Sephiroth's attention. He whirled around, gasping in fear at the image of Riku surrounded on all sides by three silver-haired men wearing black. They laughed as they taunted him with their weapons, the shortest of the three giving Sephiroth a malicious grin before taking his sword and driving it through Riku's heart. Sephiroth cried out and rushed for him, who collapsed to his knees, then fell over in slow motion. The three figures fell back, their laughter mocking as Sephiroth dropped to the ground and gathered Riku in his arms.

Riku lay motionless, his head angled back and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were open, staring up into the sky sightlessly. Sephiroth extended a trembling hand for his son's cheek, tears welling in his eyes. A choked sound emitted from his throat, and with a cry Sephiroth clutched his son's body to him. He rocked back and forth, murmuring Riku's name, Jeanette's name, until he knew nothing but pain, darkness and sorrow.

* * *

Sephiroth sat upright in a flourish, his eyes flying open and hands gripping the material of the covers. Pain lanced through him, forcing him to grab either side of his head as he clenched his teeth in frustration. Jenova's call fairly sang in his blood, driving all strength from him. Remembering how close he had been to going to her in his mind frightened him- were nearly all his defenses giving way? No, Sephiroth refused to believe it. He'd defeat her. He wasn't alone this time.

After a moment Sephiroth lowered his hands with a sigh. As he stared down at his lap he became aware of someone sitting beside him, prompting him to look. A young girl, roughly around Riku's age, stared back at him, her brown eyes wide in concern and fear. She was holding a damp washcloth in the hand she had drawn up to her breast, her other supporting her as she leaned back. Sephiroth furrowed his brow at her, knowing he'd seen her face before but unable to determine where.

"Yuriko? Are you all right?" sounded the voice of an older woman from outside the door, Sephiroth's eyes darting to it immediately. The girl recovered herself and rose to her feet, going to the door and sliding it open a crack.

"I'm fine, Mom. Sephiroth just had another fit," she explained.

"Well, be sure to have him eat some of that soup. It helped Ichiro through his worst episodes," the woman instructed. The girl nodded, then pulled open the door a bit more to accept the tray. Sephiroth used the opportunity to hold his forehead, closing his eyes as he stilled his breathing. His body ached from the sweet memory of making love to Jeanette, just as his heart ached at the terrible sight of Riku dead. Jenova was showing him the best and worst of his inner thoughts, and it irritated him at how much power she still had. But the gnawing pain in his gut had ceased, allowing him to think coherently for the first time in days. Something told him it was only temporary, and he'd have to make good use of it.

The sound of Yuriko closing the door drew Sephiroth from his thoughts, who looked up to see her standing before him, the tray trembling a bit in her hands.

"I made sure not to let her see your wing," Yuriko murmured. Sephiroth then realized Yuriko's strategic positioning of her body before the door and thanked her for it. She gave him a brief smile before returning to his side, laying the tray down and kneeling next to it. She set about arranging what Sephiroth recognized as a broth prepared of mushrooms, tofu, green onions and sesame oil. Once that was done she handed him a steaming cup of tea.

"This is Mom's special green tea. It always makes me feel better when I'm sick," she said. Sephiroth took the cup from her, bringing it under his nose to smell it. Memory softened his eyes, and he drank. When he was done he lowered it, heaving a small sigh.

"Jeanette used to make this," he said softly.

"Mom actually got the recipe from her. Jeanette said she might as well pass on some remedies since Riku almost never got sick," Yuriko continued. Sephiroth's heart skipped at beat at recalling the frightening image of his son lying dead in his arms, and he drank more of the scalding tea to distract him from the memory. He glanced around, his expression becoming drawn at not finding Riku anywhere.

"Where is Riku?" he questioned. Yuriko looked nervous for a moment, then recovered herself.

"He went to find those men. He needed to get answers from them."

"How long ago did he leave?" Sephiroth asked, his voice more severe than he intended it to be. Yuriko flinched a bit at the harsh tone but answered.

"Maybe a few hours? I really don't remember. I've been sitting with you all this time, helping you as you blinked in and out of consciousness." All at once her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You- you called out for Jeanette a lot…I just held your hand and that seemed to make you feel better. I'm so sorry, Sephiroth- I…" Yuriko broke off, tears entering her eyes. Sephiroth's features softened, and he nodded to her.

"Thank you for being so considerate of me, Yuriko, and I apologize for being demanding of you. It's just that things are very confusing for me right now," he said with a sigh. Yuriko hastily wiped away her tears before sliding the tray in his direction.

"Riku said as much. He's so worried about you, Sephiroth, and so are my parents. It's bad enough all the children disappeared, but now Wutai has seen reason to talk bad about you again- they keep saying such horrible things about what you did, but what does it matter? No one knows you as my family does, and they shouldn't speak so harshly about things they don't know," Yuriko explained, her expression darkening a bit. Sephiroth used the uneasy silence that followed to stir the soup, not trusting his voice. He ate it sparingly, finding he had little to no appetite but wise enough to appreciate the gesture all the same. Doing something as simple as eating helped ease his mind from the real problem at hand.

Yuriko suddenly looked over by the window, gasping at the sight of a figure in black. Sephiroth narrowed his gaze, his body tensing. The figure pushed open the window, the light from the room shining on a head of blue-gray silver hair. Yuriko was there first, offering her support as she helped Riku climb in. Sephiroth rose from the futon, wincing slightly at how his vision dizzied, before approaching his son. Riku leaned on Yuriko for support, his face pinched in an expression of pain. At seeing the blood on his forehead Sephiroth quickly ordered Yuriko to fetch some bandages. She nodded and rushed off after surrendering Riku to his father.

Sephiroth aided Riku to the futon, sitting him down on it before examining the gash on the side of his forehead. "What happened to you?" Sephiroth asked.

"Kadaj and the others…have the children…couldn't save them…" Riku replied brokenly, sucking in breath between clenched teeth. Sephiroth noted Riku was cradling his middle and gently urged his son's arm away before unzipping the coat to inspect the damage. His blue eyes narrowed at the unsightly bruise and cuts beneath the transparent material of his shirt, then glanced down to see the blood-soaked injury on his leg.

"Why didn't you return after that battle? It looks like you've been on this leg for a while," Sephiroth said, his brow furrowing in concern. Riku didn't answer him; his gaze fixed intently on his father, his eyes revealing his surprise.

"Father…are you well?"

"For the moment. I don't know how long it will last," Sephiroth replied, looking over his shoulder at hearing Yuriko enter the room. She held a first aid kit and blankets in the crook of her arm, but when her gaze fell to Riku a hand flew up to cover her mouth. Sephiroth noted the distinct concern in her gaze, recalling he had seen the same thing in Jeanette's eyes.

"We need to get started, Yuriko," he stated, Yuriko quick to nod in agreement. Sephiroth gingerly removed Riku's coat, then pulled his shirt over his head before handing them to Yuriko. He heard her gasp at the bruise on his middle, and she immediately set to work on it. Riku was laying on his back now, attention riveted on Sephiroth as Yuriko tended to his wound.

"Those men…Father, they want-"

"Not now, Riku. You can tell me after you're rested," Sephiroth interrupted gently. Riku shook his head.

"I need you to tell me…about Jenova," he said. Sephiroth's face paled, and he drew back slightly. It was time, he could feel it. Images from the dream returned to mind, and Sephiroth understood what that represented. If he said nothing, he'd lose Riku. He wasn't about to do it again.

"Yuriko, could you go get a bowl of fresh water?" Sephiroth asked quietly. Yuriko, who just finished applying antiseptic to the small cuts around the bruise on Riku's stomach, nodded her assent and left the room. When she had gone Sephiroth turned around, reaching for one of the blankets lying beside the futon.

"You're not going to tell me, are you? Is it because of what you did?" Riku asked, Sephiroth able to hear irritation in his son's voice. He shook his head.

"I will tell you, Riku. There are more important matters right now, and that includes tending your wounds, particularly the one on your leg," Sephiroth replied. Riku looked down at his leg, his cheeks flushing a bit at realizing he would need to take his pants off for it to be cared for. He had just wrapped the blanket Sephiroth handed to him around his waist when Yuriko returned. She sat next to Riku, giving him a smile as she began soaking a washcloth. Sephiroth watched them silently, waiting for Yuriko to finish cleaning and bandaging the wound before requesting she leave them alone. She looked a little put off by his words, but nodded and began gathering her supplies. She gave Riku a small, reassuring smile before exiting the room.

Alone with his son Sephiroth rose to his feet and approached the window, his steps slow due to his own weariness. He closed his eyes, drawing upon Jeanette's memory to give him the strength he needed to confess to his sins. For an instant it felt as if she slid her hand into his, giving it an assuring squeeze before fading. He would have passed it off as mere fantasy, had his senses not been tantalized by the aroma of jasmine. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, almost expecting to see Jeanette sitting beside Riku, her smile encouraging him. But he didn't, and Sephiroth sighed.

"I told you how I was the result of a scientific experiment, correct? What I did not tell you was Jenova's involvement in it…"

* * *

Riku sat beneath a tree outside the house some time later, head turned to the west and eyes distant. The wind stirred, causing strands of his hair to move about his forehead and tug at the ties of his blindfold. His hands absently toyed with the charm Kairi had given him, Riku hoping that it would help alleviate his chaotic emotions. It didn't, so it had become something to keep his hands busy. If only he had a similar solution for his mind.

After Sephiroth finished his tale he suffered another series of fits, Riku quick to go to his side. Yuriko came in at hearing the commotion and helped Riku calm Sephiroth down before he lapsed into a fitful sleep. He then quietly informed her that he needed to be alone and left, wanting to venture to the mountains but unable to. Some part of him still needed to be by his father, the one that remained untouched by the revelation of painful memories.

Riku heaved a sigh as he looked up into the nighttime sky. He could not find it in him to be angry or resentful of Sephiroth. Riku himself had made some decisions he was sure his mother would have balked at. Shame burned in his heart as he imagined her face expressing sadness. First she lost the man she loved, then she had to watch both he and their son court darkness. Riku recalled the instances when she looked sad, as if somehow she knew Sephiroth suffered. Riku swallowed, tears developing in his eyes. If only they hadn't disappeared. None of it would have ever happened.

Sephiroth's revelations also made Riku understand one other aspect of his father: he needed the support of his loved ones to keep him in balance. After a lifetime of being alone, it was perfectly understandable. Riku had been fortunate, for he grew up surrounded by loved ones. It was no wonder he and his mother were Sephiroth's world.

No, Riku was not angry with Sephiroth for what he did.

His anger was focused on those who refused to give his father peace, and the thought of Kadaj brought a frown to his face. Somewhere, Kadaj and the others were seeking the head of Jenova to initiate the Reunion, and apparently using the children infected with Geostigma to do it. Vincent had called them aspects of Sephiroth, which meant they were behaving the way his father did during his bout with madness. If that were the case, then they were far more dangerous than Riku originally believed. Riku glanced back at the house, where his father lay in an incoherent state. The frown deepened. He was suffering because he was fighting off the influence of Jenova. It was then that Riku came to a monumental decision: he would find Jenova and destroy it.

He heard footsteps echoing behind him and turned, seeing Yuriko's approach. She held a candle in one hand, and her gaze was cast downward. When she stopped beside him Riku noted there was sadness in his eyes, and he rose to his feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. Yuriko nodded, her attention lingering on the candle flame. It flickered in the wind, casting her face in subtle shadows. As Riku studied her he became aware that his heartbeat had increased, but the sight of her tears concerned him more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find Ichiro. I will fulfill my promise to you," he murmured. She looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"I know you will. I never had any doubt of that. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the temple to pray for everyone. My mother is looking after Sephiroth now, and she insisted that I seek Leviathan's guidance. I think she just wanted me out of the house since I hadn't left Sephiroth's side after you first asked me to stay with him," she said. Riku nodded, touched by her devotion not only to Sephiroth, but to him. It warmed his heart.

"I'd like to come with you. I need to clear my mind in order to better prepare myself for what I plan to do."

"You're going after those men again, and you'll find a way to help ease Sephiroth's suffering," Yuriko deduced, causing Riku to raise an eyebrow. She smiled and gestured toward his brow.

"You might be wearing that blindfold, but I can see what you're thinking. If anyone can help Sephiroth through this, it's you," she continued. Riku nodded slowly, knowing it to be true. He looked toward the path that led to the center of Wutai.

"The temple is that way?" Yuriko bowed her head, then turned and began walking. Riku glanced at the charm still in his hand, touching its surface before pocketing it. He strolled alongside Yuriko, the two seeming unable to break the silence that now hung over them. After a time Riku's hand reached for hers. She held fast to him, her fingers threading with his and making him smile softly. It felt good being relied on again, and trusted. Riku didn't realize how much he missed it until that moment, which served to reinforce his vow to find Jenova. His thoughts turned to Sephiroth, his features setting into an expression of determination. _Don't worry, Father. I'll take care of everything._

* * *

Sephiroth bowed his head and turned away at the sight of Riku walking away with Yuriko. He had wanted to go out to his son, to speak to him, but what would he say that hadn't already been said? Riku knew the full depth of the truth, and Sephiroth feared the worst. He gave a bitter laugh. Perhaps it was what he deserved given how thoughtless he had acted.

_Don't concern yourself with others…they are all obstacles_, murmured a voice inside his head, causing Sephiroth to flinch. He stepped away from the window and sank onto the futon, sitting on his knees and holding his head. He pressed his fingertips against his temples, as if that would somehow drive Jenova from his mind. She laughed lightly.

_Sephiroth, no matter what you say or think, you cannot fight it. It's your destiny. You _will_ see reason_, Jenova went on. Sephiroth cried out when she sent a shockwave of pain through him, forcing him to hunch forward. He wrapped his arms around his middle, hands trembling and eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, as if Jenova somehow cut off his air supply. Sephiroth coughed, a harsh, raspy sound, then clenched his teeth as he curled deeper into himself. The pain flared all around him, his blood boiling at the mercy of her call. Fragmented images and feelings scorched the darkness of his eyelids- was I born this way?-I will become one with Mother-summon Meteor-black materia-control, manipulate, force my will-Reunion-clones-never be parted from her again-Mother-Mother-

Sephiroth's head slowly lifted, eyes glowing from the Jenova and Mako within. A smile spread out across his face, one that was both wistful and mad, before he chuckled. It was a low hum in his throat, then quickly escalated into a wild guffaw. He removed his hands from his waist and sat upright, glancing around the room without recognizing it. Mother was calling him. He could not keep her waiting any longer. He brought one knee up, setting his elbow across it, then went to mirror the movement when a warm, tender hand slid along his upper chest and came to a stop on the side of his head. Gentle fingers then coiled into the silken strands of his hair, causing him to freeze. The feel of another arm grazing his back to connect with the hand at the side of his neck followed, and Sephiroth gave a soft gasp. At first he wanted to resist the touch, for it was beginning to force Mother from his mind, but just as quickly he never wanted anything more. He knew this touch…he could never forget it.

"You must not allow her to overcome you, beloved," whispered her voice, the glow in Sephiroth's eyes fading until they shone with unshed tears. _Jeanette…?_ his mind questioned desperately. His inquiry was answered by the sensation of lips brushing his brow, which gave him enough self-control to banish Jenova's voice for the time being. Once she had withdrawn he felt weak and slumped forward, supported by nothing but the tender embrace of the woman he loved more than life. He drew strength from her touch, gathering it into a tightly woven shield that encompassed his entire being.

"I know it hurts, Sephiroth, but you will be free soon. You must think of Riku now," Jeanette added softly, Sephiroth's heart skipping a beat at the thought of his son. A remembered image of him lying dead in his arms haunted Sephiroth, causing him to shiver. If he gave in to Jenova he'd lose him. No. He never wanted to experience that again.

After a moment Sephiroth opened his eyes, the sensation of her arms around him fading. He missed their presence for a brief instance, but could not dwell on it. He turned his head toward the west, stretching out with his senses until he located what he sought. The three aspects of himself were headed toward the settlement outside of Midgar, ready to begin the next phase of their plan. Not if Sephiroth had anything to say about it.

He rose to his feet, a bit unsteady due to the most recent episode and his brief lapse into his former mindset, before crossing over to where his coat, shoulder guards and Masamune lay. He donned them methodically, pulling on his gloves last before grasping the handle of his long sword. He picked it up, giving it a swing before setting it at his side. Next he exited the bedroom, walking down the hallway and into rooms Jeanette once inhabited as she awaited Riku's birth, coming to a stop at the doorway. He heard a soft gasp to his left, drawing his attention.

Amaya sat on the couch, one hand up to her mouth, sewing on her lap forgotten. Sephiroth gave her a polite nod, pulled on his boots and silently left the house. His progress took him past Takeshi, who nearly stumbled over his own feet in shock. He frankly stared at Sephiroth as the taller man walked past, his strides carrying him in the direction of the temple. Flashes of pain assaulted his mind, which he reacted to with the slightest grunt of discomfort but nothing more.

Soon Sephiroth came upon the temple, thankful it was deserted save the presence of Riku and Yuriko. Yuriko was in the process of lighting a candle set beneath the statue of Leviathan when Riku turned, having heard his father's approach. In spite of the blindfold Sephiroth knew his son watched him wide-eyed.

"Father…" Riku began, falling silent when Sephiroth came to a stop at his side. He looked down at his son, the one he would give his all to protect, before nodding slowly.

"Are you well enough to travel?"

"Yes, of course, but what about you? Has your strength returned?" Riku asked. Sephiroth was about to give a positive answer when he staggered from a sudden onslaught of pain. Riku went to his side immediately, offering his support.

"You're still too weak," Riku said softly. Sephiroth shook his head and squared his shoulders.

"I can't afford to waste any more time. We must go to Midgar," he insisted. Although Riku looked unsure, at length he gave a resigned nod before turning to Yuriko. She had watched the exchange in silence, brown eyes reflecting concern.

"We won't come back until we've found the children this time. You have my word," Riku swore. Yuriko smiled softly, then her expression brightened before she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small silver cell phone. She offered it to Riku.

"When you find Ichiro let him use the cell so he can call his parents. Aunt Yui insisted I give it to you when she heard you had gone looking for him before. It'll help ease her worry," she explained as Riku accepted the small device. He held it in his hands, turning it over so that it gleamed silver against his black glove before pocketing it.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to give this to him," Riku said sincerely. Yuriko smiled again, looked uncertain for a split second before giving him a quick hug. When she stepped back Sephiroth gained her attention away from his son, who stood there looking tongue-tied.

"Give your parents my thanks. Hurry home now," he instructed. Yuriko did as she was told, jogging past the two in the direction of Jeanette's house. When she had gone he fixed his gaze on Riku, who responded with a nod and extended his hand forward. A doorway appeared in the air before them, its interior revealing the city next to Midgar. Sephiroth looked in on the events taking place, narrowing his gaze at the monsters that ran rampant in the square, before a flash of light shot into the sky from a building.

"It looks as if they're already there. Let's hurry," Sephiroth said. Riku summoned Oblivion and leapt into the opening without a second thought. Sephiroth stepped through as well, closing his eyes as the sensation of being transported from physical to spiritual energy took over him. He went with the flow, steadily becoming more aware of the presence of Jenova the closer they drew to Midgar. All at once his eyes snapped open as a pained gasp passed his lips.

_You will suffer for your resistance._

* * *

Riku exited the doorway first, dropping onto a deserted road running past a series of run-down houses that inspired memories of the abandoned city where he found his father. The acrid stench of burnt metal stung his nostrils, forcing him to hold the sleeve of his coat up to his nose. He scanned the immediate area, seeking any form of life when he heard Sephiroth touch down behind him. Riku turned, about to ask him a question when his face paled.

Sephiroth was leaning on the Masamune as if his life depended on it, his features haggard. Riku was there to catch Sephiroth before he fell, grunting at realizing how heavy his father was when fully armed. He dropped to the ground anyways, Sephiroth losing hold of the Masamune as his left arm flung out to the side. He began coughing violently, Riku's heart stopping when blood splattered on his cheek. He knew his father was still too weak, and cursed himself for not leaving sooner.

Riku looked around, an open doorway catching his eye. He lifted his gaze upward, seeing that it was the remains of what appeared to be a hotel. Aside from all the windows being blown out and some cracks on the outer surface, it looked relatively intact. Riku situated himself so that he was standing over Sephiroth's head, grabbing him by the underarms and dragging him backward. After crossing the threshold Riku turned to the right, bringing Sephiroth toward the opposite wall before propping him against it. He knelt in front of him, pushing his bangs back to get a better look at his face. Riku bit his lower lip, torn at the sight of his father's pained expression. Sorrow was quickly replaced by determination, and Riku nodded to himself.

"Don't worry, Father. I'll take care of everything," he said tenderly, then leaned forward to plant a kiss on Sephiroth's forehead. Riku left him then, returning only to secure the Masamune and hide it in the building before running out. He raced toward a set of buildings and leapt into the air, ascending by leaping from one structure to another before touching ground on a rooftop. The wind caught his hair, coat and ties of both his blindfold and hood as he stared at the area spread out before him. An explosion rocking the atmosphere to his right alerted him, Riku gasping softly at seeing the form of a winged monster flying over a portion of the city. It unleashed stream after stream of blue energy, orange fireballs soaring heavenward with each impact. The frightened screams of the populace completed the picture of chaos, and Riku wasted no time. He ran across the rooftop, propelling himself into the air as he surged forward, Oblivion glistening in his hand.

Riku advanced with great speed, stepping off one rooftop after another until he reached a building overlooking the central square. The monster was out of the immediate area, having its attention diverted by what appeared to be several people taking it on. Riku spared a glance for that action before the Jenova in his blood reacted to the quartet directly below him. Riku looked down, frowning at the sight of Yazoo and Loz. Each was fighting a man in a black suit, and looked to be toying with them. Loz grabbed onto his opponent and hurled him toward a wall, laughing in glee. The other man, who possessed bright red hair, was the unfortunate recipient of Loz's throw, and soon found himself pinned beneath the weight of his partner. Riku waited until Loz and Yazoo stood over their enemies before dropping down.

He maneuvered his fall so that he slid neatly in the space between them, unleashing a kick to Loz's head while swiping at Yazoo with Oblivion. Yazoo managed to duck in time, but Loz spun on his heel with a surprised grunt. Riku stood his ground before the brothers, yellow eyes flashing behind the blindfold. Yazoo's features lit up.

"So you came to join us, brother? How exciting," he remarked with a smile. Riku swung at Yazoo again, the taller man performing a black flip to avoid being hit. He laughed as he did so, resuming his feet and pulling his gun. He fired several times, Riku dodging each bullet with Oblivion before advancing. They came to blows, Yazoo switching between slashing with his gun and utilizing kicks and punches to throw Riku off balance. He wasn't going to let them get the best of him again and jumped up, latching onto Yazoo's shoulders. He used all his strength to lift the taller man off the ground and hurl him overhead, the action obviously taking Yazoo by surprise given how he was unable to recover himself. Riku touched ground, jerked his head over his shoulder and flipped into the air, his eyes catching sight of Loz passing beneath him.

Riku adjusted his fall so that he landed on Loz's shoulders, balancing on the man as he delivered a resounding smack to the back of his head with Oblivion. Gunshots echoed into the air, Riku dropping off Loz as the man staggered from the force of the blow. Riku unleashed a roundhouse kick to Loz's lower back, driving him to the ground with an angry cry. Riku then stepped off him, preparing to launch himself toward the rooftop Yazoo stood on when all at once he felt a hand latch onto his ankle. Riku looked down, then the street became a blur as Loz dragged him back. Loz swung him around as if he were a rag doll before releasing him. Riku flew backward into the building, crying out when his back hit. He dropped to the ground, rolling aside an instant later to avoid the chunks of concrete that rained down.

Loz lifted his left fist and slammed it into the road, creating a shockwave that soared for Riku. Riku quickly jumped up to avoid it, his hand outstretched as he latched onto a window ledge of the next structure. He glanced over his shoulder, gritting his teeth as he watched the shockwave level a building. He pushed off the wall, swinging upward until he landed on the roof. It happened to be the same rooftop Yazoo was on, who welcomed Riku with a barrage of gunshots. Riku blocked the shots again, wincing when one grazed his brow. Yazoo looked positively delighted, a fact that angered Riku.

Riku rushed him again, Oblivion positioned for a strike to the other's head. Yazoo blocked it with his gun, then swung out with a kick. His booted foot caught Riku in the shoulder, sending a shockwave of pain down his arm and causing his fingers to automatically loosen around Oblivion's hilt. He quickly secured his grip on it, lashing out once again. He brought the Keyblade up as if to hit Yazoo in the chin, who leaned back to avoid the strike. Riku quickly brought it down, driving the edge into Yazoo's chest instead. The impact sent Yazoo falling to the ground, a surprised grunt passing his lips. Riku didn't let up on him; as Yazoo fell Riku planted the hilt of Oblivion directly on Yazoo's chin. He tumbled head over heels, flying over the edge. Riku raced to see where he fell, having to duck back to avoid the bullets released from Yazoo's gun.

The sound of Loz's heavy footed approach alerted Riku, who leapt aside. Loz came barreling past him, Riku slamming Oblivion on the back of his knees as he stumbled past. His foot caught on the edge of the building and he fell over, landing on the ground with a thud. Riku stared down at the two, breathing heavily as he used the pause in battle to rest. Loz disengaged himself from a twisted pile of wreckage, looking up to shoot Riku a hate-filled glare. Yazoo mirrored it, and the two were airborne. Riku flipped out of the way, landing on his feet in the center of the rooftop. Both brothers stood before him, blue-green eyes glowing.

"You must be working with them. Are you hiding Mother from us?" Yazoo demanded. Riku set Oblivion.

"If I had Jenova, I would have destroyed it already," he hissed. Yazoo's eyes flared, and his usually non-expressive face twisted into one of anger.

"Don't you talk about Mother like that," he warned.

"This 'Mother' of yours is nothing but a parasite," he retorted. Yazoo and Loz gaped at him in complete shock, and as Riku watched the anger build in their eyes he realized his mistake. Loz raced toward him with a cry, shoulder butting Riku and knocking him to the ground. Riku hit, then found himself pinned beneath Loz's weight. Loz grabbed onto Riku's hood ties and yanked his upper body up, drawing his left hand back. The silver apparatus attached to his arm shifted, revealing angled claws.

"I won't let you insult Mother!" Loz cried passionately before driving his fist forward. Riku dismissed Oblivion, then brought both hands up to catch either side of Loz's arm. He gritted his teeth as he used all his strength to keep the claws from piercing his neck, finally able to push the surprised Loz off. As Loz went backward Riku flipped to his feet, Oblivion in hand. Yazoo prepared to fire, but Riku threw Oblivion forward, the spinning Keyblade catching Yazoo in the wrist and knocking the gun from his hand. He ducked low to avoid his head meeting a similar fate, glaring at Riku through disheveled silver tresses. Riku held out his hand, catching Oblivion and setting it defensively. He could feel the power of darkness building within him, but he did not want to use it, not yet. He planned to save that for Kadaj.

Suddenly Yazoo and Loz both dropped back, abandoning the fight and Riku on the rooftop. He regarded this sudden departure with surprise, then heard an angry roar above him. He turned, catching sight of the diving body of the winged monster, its mouth open. Riku barely had time to jump off the rooftop before it was engulfed in a blue burst of energy, grabbing onto a suspended sign in lieu of falling to the ground. He balanced precariously on it, surveying the area for Yazoo and Loz. Instead of seeing them he noticed several children circling the burning wreckage of what appeared to be a monument of some kind. Riku gasped at catching sight of the little boy holding a blue chocobo and acted.

Ichiro looked utterly confused, his round cheeks smeared with dirt and tears as he called for his mother. Riku dropped down from the sign, landing a few feet away from the boy. He shouted his name as he raced on, when all at once Riku saw a shadow materialize on the ground behind Ichiro. Riku increased his pace, catching the frightened Ichiro in his left arm as he swung out with his right, Oblivion's blackened surface reflecting the orange light of a nearby fire. The Keyblade struck the shadow beast, dissolving it into nothing. Riku turned and set Ichiro down, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ichiro looked up at him, gave a start, then his bottom lip began quivering. Riku knew the boy believed him to be a member of Kadaj's brothers and was quick to reassure him.

"It's all right now, I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of your cousin's. Did you want to talk to your mother?" Riku asked. Ichiro's eyes widened, and he nodded furiously. Riku reached into his pocket, retrieving the phone Yuriko had given him and flipping it open before handing it to Ichiro. Ichiro depressed a few buttons, then held it against his ear, sobbing for his mother a moment later. Riku smiled, glad that he was able to fulfill part of his promise to Yuriko when the need to get Ichiro out of harm's way surfaced. He snatched the boy up and vacated the area, seeking someplace safe for when he saw an older woman leading some children away from the square. Riku reached her side, generating a surprised gasp from her before he spoke.

"Please, could you take him someplace safe?" he asked breathlessly. The woman gave Ichiro a sympathetic smile before nodding her assent. Riku thanked her, set Ichiro on his feet and promised to come back for him before he raced off. His jaw set in determination as he ascended into the air, pushing himself off the side of a building until he stood on a rooftop. Once again he sought Loz and Yazoo, frowning when he found them at last.

They stood at the base of a taller structure across the way, having surrounded the two black-suited men. Three motorcycles were parked there, and when Riku looked up he caught sight of something gleaming in the sunlight. The next thing he heard was a roar from above, prompting him to abandon his perch for safer ground. He landed on another rooftop, looking up in time to see the body of the winged beast careening for the ground. It landed inside the steel skeleton of a building, where it went up in a brilliant flash of blue. The flash of light attracted his attention again, only this time Riku saw Kadaj.

A man dressed in white stood opposite Kadaj, a black box in one hand. A moment later the man tossed it over the side, which prompted Kadaj to fire a bolt of green energy at his enemy. The energy grazed the white bandage the man wore around his head, knocking it off as he allowed his body to fall away from the edge. Kadaj then leapt off, angling his arms downward as his fingers groped toward the box. Riku flinched suddenly, the Jenova he inherited from his father singing in his blood. His eyes widened, and the next instant he dove off the rooftop. He launched Oblivion like a javelin, its end embedding itself into the side of the building. Riku grabbed onto it, swinging upward a few times before he propelled himself skyward, and in the box's direct path. Suddenly a bullet nicked the edge of the box, knocking its trajectory off a bit. Riku flinched when some green liquid coated his cheek, but he still sought the box.

Kadaj was coming right for him, his face going from determined to hostile the moment he saw Riku. His fingertips just about reached the box when Riku snatched it from the air and fell back to where Oblivion was suspended. He reached down, removed his Keyblade and dropped to the ground, cradling the box to him. He was barely aware of Loz and Yazoo standing there, as well as the two black-suited men, for all at once he cried out. Sharp pain ripped through his mind, driving the breath from him. It felt as if his whole body was on fire, and Riku was tempted to thrust Jenova as far away from him as possible. Kadaj made the decision for him.

Riku's upper body fell forward under the weight of Kadaj's landing, Jenova slipping from his hands. Riku saw Kadaj scoop it up, holding it to him tenderly before feeling his hand grabbing onto the back of his head. He applied pressure, driving Riku's face into the hard ground. As he did so he snarled, "Mother's power is mine!"

Kadaj then released him, Riku pushing himself to his hands and knees in time to see Kadaj mount a bike. Kadaj paused a moment to look to his right, then revved the engine and sped off. Yazoo jumped onto another bike and gave chase, Loz about to follow the same example when Riku scampered to his feet and raced for the remaining bike. He drove the flat side of Oblivion into Loz's neck, knocking the man back before hopping on. He stared down at the center console, quickly testing what switch did what until he managed to get it to move. Riku gripped the handles tightly, leaning forward as he adjusted himself to operating the bike. He kept Kadaj's form in his line of sight, determination etched onto his face. Soon another bike sidled up next to his, Riku seeing it was Cloud. The two exchanged glances, which conveyed everything.

Cloud then looked over his shoulder, frowning at what he saw. Riku didn't need to look to know what it was; he could hear Yazoo's bike coming up fast behind them. Yazoo appeared on Cloud's right side, maneuvering the bike so the mounted Loz could take a cheap shot at the back of his head. Cloud was not without defense, for the instant Loz attempted to hit him he brought out one of his swords and blocked the attack. Yazoo pulled his gun free and fired, Riku drawing his bike away to avoid being shot. He looked ahead, seeing that Kadaj was putting some distance between them before coming to a decision. While he felt he could help Cloud with this battle, securing Jenova was far more important. He knew Cloud felt the same way.

Riku sped forward, darting past surprised groups of people as he made his way to the open road. The space between he and Kadaj grew smaller, until at last Riku came up directly behind him. Kadaj jerked his head to the side, eyes narrowing in contempt. Riku summoned Oblivion and launched it into the air, watching as it spun in a half circle before coming into contact with Kadaj's bike. It nicked the front of it, causing the bike to slide to the left. Riku came up to Kadaj's right side, catching Oblivion when it returned to him and bringing it down on Kadaj's arm. Instead of knocking the box out of his hands, Kadaj brought his double-bladed katana up to meet the force of Riku's attack. Their bikes spun dangerously close together, Riku gritting his teeth in anger while Kadaj met his glare head on.

"You won't have her power!" Kadaj shouted before thrusting his sword forward. Riku was forced to steer away to avoid being cut, cursing under his breath as Kadaj raced off. Riku continued the chase, following Kadaj as he went toward a ramp that branched off the main highway. His bike plowed through a sign, the twisted section of metal flying into the air at a dangerous speed. Riku swerved out of the way, then pressed on, hands gripping the handles tightly and eyes narrowed.

He drew close enough to Kadaj again, coming up on his left and swinging Oblivion toward his head. Kadaj defended with his katana, then slammed his bike into Riku's with such force Riku nearly fell off. He steadied himself and continued to attack, aiming for Kadaj's wrist so he would be forced to choose between the sword and control of the bike. It was Kadaj who landed a hit on Riku's right wrist, the action forcing him to instinctively draw back his hand. Kadaj swung at Riku again, who ducked to the side to prevent his head from being taken off. When he righted himself Kadaj had sped away, heading for a lower ramp. Riku chose to exit the highway from a higher one, wanting to literally get the drop on his enemy.

Riku sped beneath an overhead sign, heading directly for the edge of the road that curved. There was a low guardrail, which would aid in what he planned to do. He rode close to the edge, glancing down for any trace of Kadaj when he spotted him. He revved the bike, standing in the seat a bit as he angled it upward. Riku held his breath, then used all his might to lift the machine over the edge. The bike cleared the guard rail, with nothing but air and a long drop yawning beneath him. Riku's body moved with the bike as it dove, Kadaj coming up fast in his line of sight. Riku balanced himself on the seat, summoned Oblivion and tensed, waiting for the right moment to strike. Just before the bike drew too close to the ground Riku jumped off, landing directly on the back of Kadaj's.

Kadaj whirled around, bringing his sword up to block Riku's strike. He did indeed attack with Oblivion, but he also lashed out with a kick to Kadaj's right elbow. Jenova slid out of his grasp just a bit, prompting Riku to bend over to try and grab it again. His attempt was interrupted by Kadaj, who angled his sword backward and drove the edges through Riku's coat. At feeling the sharp points touch his skin Riku leapt off the bike, landing on the ground in a crouch. Kadaj paused to laugh over his shoulder, but the smile soon faded. Riku heard the sound of an engine combined with the echo of an explosion and looked up, seeing Cloud descending upon Kadaj from above.

Riku watched, amazed, as Cloud hit ground and removed his sword, readying it for whatever Kadaj had for him. Their bikes ground together, the flash of their clashed swords shining between them, when the speed they were going launched them off the edge of the road. Riku broke into a run, reaching the edge of the incomplete highway in time to see Cloud and Kadaj slide down the side of the steep incline. A moment later Kadaj sped off, leaving Cloud behind. Riku saw where Kadaj was headed and scurried down the side until he leapt off, soaring for a rooftop. He followed Kadaj's progress that way, seeing the other man vanish into the ruins of what looked to be a church. Riku studied the outside of it, looking for another way in when his eyes caught sight of a wooden beam stretched across the way. Riku headed for it, walking down it with ease before ducking in through a shattered window.

He cast his gaze downward, noting the broken pews among the whole ones, beams revealing signs of wear, before finally seeing Kadaj. He sat astride his bike, which was situated over a bed of yellow and white flowers, his gaze fixed intently on Jenova. Riku slowly crept closer, keeping low to avoid being seen. He gave a start when Kadaj suddenly released a delighted cry, freezing Riku in his tracks. He peered over the edge, furrowing his brow at seeing Kadaj hold the container to his chest and hug it. His eyes slid closed, his lips moved soundlessly as his gloved hands roamed the outer casing. Riku then became aware that the call of Jenova he felt diminished, as if she suddenly had no wish to contact him. He had no idea what it meant, but something told him it wasn't good.

Kadaj let out another merry cry, holding the box up and admiring it with a smile on his face. Since he was distracted Riku used the opportunity to move until he was in position directly across from Kadaj. Riku called Oblivion and flung it, cheering inside when it successfully knocked Jenova from Kadaj's grasp. Kadaj let out a mournful wail as the box tumbled away, and Riku chose the moment to attack. He leapt from his perch, landing on the front of Kadaj's bike and delivering a fierce backhand to Kadaj's face. He jerked to the side, then quickly righted himself, his eyes blazing and teeth clenched. His katana was up an instant later, swiping at Riku with incredible speed. Riku jumped over Kadaj's head, curling his body into a roll as he went over, stretching out with a hand to collect Jenova from the ground. It did not react to him as he expected, which he was thankful for. He turned to face Kadaj, who had crouched on top of his bike like a predator about to strike. Riku hoisted Jenova up, making ready to smash it against the wall when Kadaj launched himself at him, sword out.

Riku dropped to the ground, balancing on his left hand as he brought his right leg out to catch Kadaj in the stomach and knock him away. Kadaj soared back with an angry cry, a plume of dust rising up from the worn pews his body crashed into. Riku shot to his feet and ran for the entrance, Jenova in the crook of his right arm when all at once he felt something pierce him in the left shoulder. He froze in his tracks, eyes wide in surprise. Riku glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kadaj's grinning face. He held his sword up, the ends of it digging into his flesh. Kadaj's eyes fairly glimmered in madness, and propelled Riku forward by kicking him in the back. Riku fell, losing hold of Jenova in the process as he reached over to cradle his injured shoulder. Kadaj snatched it from the air, then approached Riku slowly, the ends of his katana dripping in blood.

"Mother has chosen me, you see. I will finish what Sephiroth began," he declared, a dreamy smile on his face. Riku sat upright and twisted his torso round, glaring up at Kadaj through narrowed eyes.

"No…I won't let you plague him anymore!" Riku cried before rising to his feet and lunging. Kadaj leapt back, landing before his bike with flawless grace, an amused chuckle passing his lips. Riku skidded to a stop in the flowerbed, grunting as pain from his injury lanced through his mind. He then was kicked over by a foot and forced onto his back, where Riku stared up at the bloodied ends of Kadaj's sword. Kadaj gave him a little smirk before preparing to drive the sword through his heart. The sound of an engine running drew his attention, and when Kadaj looked toward the entrance Riku summoned Oblivion and used it to smack the katana away. Kadaj no longer seemed interested in Riku; he raced for his bike and straddled it, sheathing his sword before lifting his left hand and releasing a stream of green energy.

Riku looked toward the entrance, seeing Cloud had appeared. He broke through the pews there, balancing the bike on the rear wheel as he came toward Kadaj. Kadaj fired again, knocking over a beam that he steered his bike for. Once he was high enough Riku saw his hand glow with energy and leapt up to a rafter overhead, perching on it in time to avoid being hit by falling debris. Cloud was not so fortunate, for portions of a beam slammed into him, knocking him clear off his bike. Kadaj laughed in triumph, thoroughly enjoying the game. Riku flung Oblivion for him, cursing when Kadaj anticipated the attack by knocking it from the air with a well-timed magic burst.

Riku reclaimed Oblivion from the air, wondering what to do next when his attention was drawn to something in the floor. Cloud and Kadaj also saw it, all three watching in amazement as a geyser of water broke through the floor. It spread out over the upper area of the church, creating an impossible rainstorm indoors and coating everything in warm water. Cloud stood there, eyes expressing his awe as he held his hand out to catch some drops. Riku suddenly gasped in surprise, for the moment the rain hit his injured shoulder it felt as if it were being healed. He didn't have time to dwell on this miracle; his attention was soon riveted to Kadaj, who reacted to the rainwater as if it were acid. He flinched several times, then drove his bike up the rest of the beam and vanished into an opening in the roof. Riku was about to give chase when the rain stopped. He looked down, seeing a large pool had been left in its wake, with Cloud standing close to it. He reached for his left arm, as if expecting to see something there before going to retrieve his bike. Riku chose the time to leap from the rafters, touching down near Cloud.

"He still has Jenova," Riku stated. Cloud set his bike upright, then climbed on. He looked up at Riku before gesturing for him to come aboard.

"Let's go," he said. Riku nodded, then sat behind Cloud. He held onto the blonde's shoulders as Cloud turned the bike around and exited the church, leaving behind the pool of strange, magical water.

* * *

Kadaj stood on the remains of a leveled building, one leg propped up as he supported his weight on the other. He stared out into the ruin of Midgar, smiling softly at seeing the approach of his enemies. His excitement increased, for not only was Cloud coming to face him, so was the son of Sephiroth. Yes, Kadaj knew who he was. He could feel it in his heart, mind and soul- and hated the sight of him. He glanced fondly at the box secured in the crook of his arm, joy highlighting his eyes. Mother had seen the wisdom in choosing him. Kadaj was untainted by Sephiroth's former weakness, which had been the result of Riku's birth. A part of him wished the mother was around too, for slaying her in front of Riku would have been intoxicating. The fate of those who interfered with Mother deserved to suffer. The same went for those who betrayed her.

Soon Cloud rode up on his bike, Riku leaping off it and brandishing his strange black weapon. Kadaj regarded him for a moment, running his fingers over the surface of the box. Riku was possessed of strange and fascinating power, but he was nothing but a distraction. The very fact he existed angered Kadaj, for he knew it angered Mother. He vowed to destroy him.

"Mother has made her choice. There's nothing you can do to stop me," Kadaj called out, his eyes flashing. Cloud set his sword, Riku his weapon.

"We will destroy Jenova, and you with her," Cloud retaliated. Kadaj laughed merrily, unaffected by the insult to Mother. She was with him, and her voice- tender, endearing- gave him comfort as well as direction. His left hand opened, the materia within him sparking at his command.

"You're nothing but obstacles!" he decreed before firing. The two scattered to avoid being hit, and Kadaj readied his sword. He saw Cloud coming at him from one side, Riku from another before darting backward. He flipped into the air, landing on a portion of concrete that protruded from the remains of a wall. There he exchanged attacks with Cloud, turning to quickly counter Riku's blows as well. Jenova sang his praises in his mind, whispering that he merge with her to attain what was truly his. Kadaj lashed out at Cloud, knocking the blonde back before stepping off Riku's extended weapon and launching himself skyward. As he ascended he lifted the box, the sunlight gleaming off its surface. His eyes flashed in understanding.

"As you wish, Mother," he murmured, then sliced the box open. Green liquid spilled out as the top portion fell away from what remained, which Kadaj upended and deposited the contents into his hand. He smiled dreamily at Mother, then drove her into his chest. Power snaked through his body, generating pain as well as pleasure as he gloried in the strength she granted him. So, this was Sephiroth's power! His euphoria at being chosen to take up Sephiroth's mantle- as well as his place in her heart- rejuvenated him, and Kadaj threw his head back with a triumphant laugh. When he sought Cloud and Riku he grinned. Both were staring up at him in frank shock, serving to further delight Kadaj. How it pleased him knowing he was the source of their horror. He would be sure to add despair to it.

Kadaj lifted his sword, the blade gleaming with white energy generated from the aura that now surrounded him, his eyes flashing as storm clouds swarmed overhead. Cloud and Riku launched themselves into the air, weapons at the ready. Kadaj dove to meet their attacks, his face glowing with delight, and madness.

* * *

Yuriko, who was visiting her aunt and uncle that evening, gave a start when Yui's cell phone rang. Yui gasped and quickly answered it, bursting into tears a moment later. Yuriko's eyes watered as she turned away from the sight of her sobbing aunt and uncle, her heart warming at the thought of Riku. She knew he would find her missing cousin. It was just the kind of person he was. His strength of character amazed her, even after all he had been through. Yuriko closed her eyes, clasped her hands at her heart, and whispered a prayer for him, and Sephiroth.

* * *

Cloud gave a pained cry as he was sent tumbling backwards. Riku watched the blonde's body fall in between two partially decayed buildings from his rooftop perch, frowning in anger. He gripped Oblivion within his right hand, ran toward the edge of the roof and leapt into the air. Kadaj hung suspended high above, his laughter harmonizing with the echo of thunder that ripped through the sky. Ominous gray clouds swirled overhead, and twisting plumes of energy snaked down from on high like miniature tornados, swallowing everything in their path. Riku's coat was battered by the winds as he ascended, causing him to squint behind the blindfold. The wind seemed to be carrying Kadaj aloft, who angled his head down and grinned at seeing Riku's approach.

Riku thrust Oblivion forward, wanting to catch Kadaj in the wrist to make him lose hold of his katana, but he met with air instead. Riku gasped, then again when he sensed Kadaj behind him. Kadaj grabbed onto the back of his coat, giving the collar a twist that made Riku wince before he forced him down. Riku descended, his left hand stretched out to catch onto the portion of wire that stuck out from what looked to be a toppled highway bridge. He managed to grab it, thus halting his fall and flipped upward, balancing precariously on it. He glared up at Kadaj, who responded with a burst of magical energy. Riku leapt out of the way, maneuvering himself so he landed on a ledge.

"Come and fight me, traitor! Feel Mother's wrath!" Kadaj taunted, firing again. Riku quickly glanced around, seeing that there was no safe haven to flee to, and with a muttered curse lifted Oblivion overhead. His upper body trembled from the sudden pressure caused by the magic's impact, driving him to a knee as he fought to protect himself. The darkness was building inside him, writhing like a caged animal deep within his heart. Riku squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that it was the only way he could possibly match Kadaj's power. He thought about Sephiroth, who lay senseless in that hotel a safe distance away, about Sora, about Kairi, about his mother, and about Yuriko. Their love would keep the darkness from overcoming him. Riku lifted his head, glared at Kadaj, then let the darkness free.

Shadows rose up around him, fueling his body with the power necessary to throw off the magic attack as if it were nothing. Once Riku assumed his feet he wrenched the blindfold off, letting the wind carry it away. The hues of his eyes flashed bright yellow, casting his upper face in a golden glow. Slowly he extended his left hand, Soul Eater manifesting within his palm a moment later. He kept the faces of those he cared about in the forefront of his mind and heart, relying on their light to help harness the darkness, then propelled himself into the air.

Kadaj greeted this with a smile and several magic beams, all which Riku dodged with effortless grace. He soon reached the height Kadaj was at, bringing Oblivion down on the other's shoulder. Kadaj leaned back from the impact, yet when Riku attempted to follow through with Soul Eater Kadaj brought his katana up to defend it. The two struggled like this for a time, Riku's glare meeting Kadaj's with the same intensity. At length Kadaj ended their standoff, bringing up his right leg and pushing Riku away. Riku tumbled backward, righting himself in time to land safely on a large triangular shaped bit of stone.

"That is a fascinating trick you do. But I can see it takes its toll on you each time you use it. I wonder, how long can you protect yourself from it before it consumes you?" Kadaj mused, then dove toward Riku. Riku launched off stone, brandishing both Keyblades and readying himself for Kadaj's onslaught. They exchanged quick blows, the harmony of their blades singing into the air and generating sparks given how the blades were rubbing together, when Kadaj reversed his hold on the katana and drove the end into Riku's chin. Riku's head snapped back, the world turning over as he tumbled. He landed on something hard and metallic with a thud, the pain reverberating through his entire body. Riku arched upward, his eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of something digging into his lower back. He had no time to discover what pained him; in the next instant he sensed Kadaj coming for him and rolled out of the way, crying out at the feel of something tearing from his back. Kadaj landed on the space he recently vacated, head bowed and knee drawn up, katana deeply embedded in the metal. He slowly looked over at Riku and smiled.

Riku assumed his feet and swung at Kadaj with Oblivion, who blocked. The block was quickly followed up by a roundhouse kick that sent Riku spinning off the vehicle and into the chasm below. He landed on a leveled section of highway, grunting anew at the pain from his back. Kadaj was about to give chase when his attention was immediately riveted to Cloud, who came at him with renewed speed. Riku slowly rolled onto his side, pausing to cough before rising to his knees. He reached behind his back, grimacing at the hole he felt in the coat, as well as the warm stickiness from his blood. The sounds of battle overhead distracted him, Riku able to see Cloud and Kadaj engaged in furious combat. Riku, knowing time was of the essence, readied his weapons, and launched into the air.

* * *

Somehow Sephiroth knew Jenova's hold on him had lessened. He wasn't sure how he knew, for the noise he heard was that of terrified screams and explosions. He lad long associated those sounds with the memories Jenova had forced upon him, yet the memories were no longer there. He only heard the distant echo of sound, as if he were being drawn deep beneath the earth. Was he dying? Had Jenova succeeded in extracting her vengeance on him? His heartbeat, sluggish a moment ago, quickly escalated. What if she focused her anger on Riku? Sephiroth couldn't allow that.

With great effort Sephiroth pulled himself from the depths of his subconscious, focusing on the screams that were not part of his memories. He used them as a guide of sorts, just as he used his will to seek first vengeance, then redemption, before he realized he was back in his body. Eyelids that felt so heavy slowly fluttered open, revealing to Sephiroth the interior of a run down building. A figure stood a short distance away, one hand extended, the other resting at the side. The palm opened, and a flash of light emanated from within it. Sephiroth gasped, for the light clarified the figure's features for the briefest of moments. _Jeanette!_

"Jenova could not extinguish your light, Sephiroth. It is the love you have for me, and for Riku. Grasp it, and it will aid you," she said, her voice like a prayer over his ears. Sephiroth reached for her, black-gloved fingers groping to capture the light she held. Its warmth was inviting, far more inviting than what Jenova had promised him. Sephiroth wanted to hold it to him forever, as surely as he longed to hold her again.

Jeanette's figure faded a moment later, causing a cold wave of fear to stab through his heart, then all at once the light she once held washed over him. Sephiroth tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he basked in it. The warmth seeped into his body and mind, returning both strength and sense before vanishing. He reopened his eyes with a soft gasp, his gaze softening as it lingered on the place Jeanette once stood. He looked down at his chest, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing his head. He could feel her.

An explosion drew Sephiroth from his thoughts, and he turned his head to the left. The frame of the front doorway filled his vision, which was quickly joined by the sight of a woman running past. Sephiroth furrowed his brow, then rose to his feet at seeing the strange black shape that chased the woman. His eyes scanned the immediate area for the Masamune, catching sight of it nestled behind an overturned bookcase. Sephiroth reclaimed it, set it at his side and exited the hotel in search of the woman and creature. He didn't have to look far, for it had corned her at a dead end. Sephiroth readied the Masamune, then darted toward the creature. He reached it in no time at all, and his sword finished the beast off in one fell swoop.

As the shadow creature dissolved into nothing Sephiroth turned his attention to the woman. She was huddled on the ground, arms over her head and knees buckling as she trembled. Sephiroth was about to counsel her, then thought better of it. As he prepared to leave he saw a pair of small children rushing past, his throat tightening when they addressed her as 'Mama.' The woman lifted her head at hearing her children, bursting into tears and opening her arms to catch them. As she sobbed and held her boys to her Sephiroth turned away lest his tears betray him. His own son, without his mother…just like his father. The sadness was replaced by determination, for the mere thought of Riku spurned him on. Sephiroth took two steps forward before he felt someone tug his sleeve. Her glanced down, finding one of the boys standing there. His round face was smudged with dirt save the paths of tears that coursed down his cheeks, and his black hair looked as if a comb hadn't been through it in months.

"Mister, thank you for saving my mom," the boy said, bowing his head in thanks. Sephiroth shifted his gaze from the boy to the woman, who clutched her other son to her as if she wouldn't let go. She lifted her head, lips moving soundlessly as she stared into Sephiroth's blue eyes. Sephiroth read disbelief in her gaze and turned away, barely nodding to the boy.

"Go find someplace safe," he instructed, doing well to mask the emotion in his voice. The boy nodded, smiled a toothy grin before turning away and racing back to his mother. Sephiroth lingered long enough to watch the woman take him into her arms, then pressed on. Thoughts of Riku dominated all else, as if Sephiroth somehow knew his son was in need of him. He used this sensation to guide him away from the buildings he recognized as Sector Five from old Midgar, until at last he came across the remains of part of the upper plate.

Beyond it he could see the rest of Midgar, as well as the dark gray clouds that swirled close to the Shinra Building. It was those clouds that drew his full attention, a gasp passing his lips at seeing a pair of figures moving like shadows along the face of it. The shadow in pursuit suddenly fell backward, vanishing into some debris. The remaining one stood on a ledge circling the outside of the building, weapon raised and light flashing off it. A second shadow raced up the side to challenge the first, Sephiroth recognizing it as Riku. He broke into a run, his body tensing for battle even as he hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Riku gritted his teeth in sudden pain, leaping back at the force of Kadaj's attack. Kadaj's blade had sliced clean through the coat, Riku able to feel blood warming his skin. He shrugged off the pain, grasped both Keyblades and counterattacked. He and Cloud had been trading blows with Kadaj for some time, up until Kadaj landed a nasty hit on Cloud's head and sent the blonde plummeting for the ground. Riku had lost sight of his body, then realized he couldn't count on the other's assistance any more. Riku preferred it this way. What Kadaj was doing was personal.

Kadaj jumped up, landing on a ledge and angling his sword at Riku. His smile was wide, his eyes danced in power and madness. Riku looked up at him, his eyes narrowed.

"I hold Sephiroth's power, and not even you can hope to stop me," Kadaj cried. Riku skimmed up the side of the building, launching himself into the air to come down on Kadaj with both Keyblades. Kadaj brought his sword up, blocking the strike with amazing ease. He held Riku suspended above him for a moment, lifting his head to smile in smug satisfaction before thrusting his sword forward. The momentum sent Riku back, who managed to curl into a back flip before touching down in front of Kadaj once more. Their blades met again and again, their figures moving up the face of the building until they reached a wide, flat ledge. It was there Kadaj knocked Riku's feet out from under him. As he fell Kadaj kicked him, sending him backward. Riku's upper body hit the wall, and he had to keep himself from rolling off by driving Oblivion into the surface of the ledge. Kadaj was upon him in an eyeblink, striking Riku's left hand and forcing him to lose hold of Soul Eater. It vanished, returning to the shadows from whence it came. Riku then cried out when Kadaj planted his booted foot on his wrist, pinning it against the wall and leaving him helpless.

"How I wish the woman who weakened Sephiroth's heart was here…it would give Mother and I great pleasure to see her destroyed. After all, had she not interfered, you would not be here or pose a direct threat to my power. But it's over now," Kadaj grinned, infuriating Riku at how he spoke of Jeanette. Kadaj drew his blade back, the twinned blades aimed directly for Riku's throat when all at once a shadow dropped down from on high, inserting itself between Riku and Kadaj. At first Riku thought it was Cloud, but the sight of long silver hair caused his heart to skip a beat. Kadaj, who had been forced back from the intrusion, stood on a rise overlooking the ledge, blue-green eyes wide in disbelief.

"You…Mother has made her choice! You're too late!" he shrieked in a panic.

"I'm not here to take Jenova's power. I'm here to put a stop to it, as well as to what you plan to do," Sephiroth declared calmly, Masamune glittering in his hand. Riku assumed his feet, calling Soul Eater back and gripping its handle. Now that he was beside his father, the light in his heart served to strengthen his resolve against the darkness. It didn't matter how Sephiroth had found him, or how he had come to his senses. What mattered was that he was here, and together they could defeat this apparition that haunted his father.

"I'm far more powerful than you ever were. Still, I'm glad you're here. I will enjoy proving Mother was right in her decision," Kadaj went on, eyes gleaming. Riku saw Sephiroth's eyes narrow.

"You are nothing but an old grudge given life. I will see you destroyed," he vowed in a deadly calm voice. Kadaj sneered at him and rushed forward, the two clashing swords a heartbeat later. Riku leapt to the left as Sephiroth went right, forcing Kadaj to choose which to follow. He went for Sephiroth, eyes blazing in hatred. Riku joined the fray, choreographing his attacks with his father's as if they had rehearsed the battle for ages. They converged on Kadaj, driven by the strength of each other as well as their mutual desire to be free from the chains of the past, and for a time it seemed they had the upper hand.

Every time Kadaj attempted to block a strike from one the other was there, thoroughly confusing him and thus preventing him from mustering a counterattack. This relentless trade-off of blows went on for some time before Kadaj thrust his arms out, generating a wave of energy at his enemies and separating them. Riku landed across the way, steadying himself on a crumbling section of wall while Sephiroth stood on a ledge. A logo for a restaurant was at his feet, its name too scuffed to be legible. He tore his gaze from the sign to Kadaj, who stood on a higher plateau overlooking Sephiroth.

He released a series of energy beams, Riku preparing to go to Sephiroth's side when his father batted them away with the Masamune. Riku took a moment to study him, seeing fierce determination etched into his eyes. Now that he understood the battle would help bury his past sins forever, he was more than willing to stand by his side. There had been a fleeting moment, a brief thought after learning how his father had selfishly acted, when Riku's faith in him wavered. But the truth only strengthened the love and respect he already bore Sephiroth. Somehow he was certain that if Jeanette were still alive, she also would not have viewed Sephiroth any differently.

Suddenly Riku gasped, for Kadaj had launched himself from on high and used all his might into his sword strike. Sephiroth had the Masamune upright, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as he struggled against the power Kadaj wielded. All at once he dropped to a knee, instantly alerting Riku. He flew across the chasm that separated them, attacking Kadaj with both Keyblades. Kadaj had to leap away to avoid being skewered, resuming his perch. Riku landed next to Sephiroth and turned to him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Father, are you all right?" he asked. Sephiroth nodded, then quickly grabbed Riku's arm and flung him back across the way. Riku successfully latched onto a swinging girder, using its forward momentum to direct him toward a tipped portion of highway below. He touched down, looking over in Sephiroth's direction to see his father holding his own against Kadaj in a sword battle. Both moved incredibly fast, sweeping the air with their blades as they attacked and parried. Kadaj attempted to drive his fist into Sephiroth's middle but was met with Sephiroth's right hand closing over it. He then gave Kadaj's fist a brutal twist, forcing Kadaj to retreat to higher ground. He glared at Sephiroth, then over at Riku. A grin slowly spread out onto his face, his eyes flashing behind the wild curtain of his hair.

"Mother is disappointed in you, Sephiroth. You refused her, denounced her, and betrayed her! Well, now I'm going to make you suffer for it," Kadaj promised darkly, then soared for Riku. Riku gasped in shock, unable to believe how quickly Kadaj moved. In fact, it was too fast for Riku to successfully counter, for the next instant he felt the sting of Kadaj's sword across his chest. The force of the attack knocked him backward, and the world did a 360 as he tumbled down. He heard the sound of his father's voice crying out in dismay, the echo of crumbling debris, followed by a sharp pain jerking through his entire body. Then, nothing.

* * *

The sound of Riku's name falling past his lips echoed in his ears long after he lost sight of him. One minute he was standing across the way, the next plummeting into darkness, a red gash glowing across his chest. Sephiroth felt as if his heart had stopped the moment Riku disappeared, then the anger came. White-hot rage welled up inside him, and Sephiroth felt his power triple. Narrowed ice blue eyes fixed in a contemptuous glare at Kadaj, who laughed in triumph. Sephiroth let everything go- sadness, heartache, and helplessness-, choosing to focus only on the rage.

Kadaj saw that he had managed to invite Sephiroth's wrath and beckoned him with all the arrogance he could muster. Sephiroth came at Kadaj by jumping into the air, meeting his enemy halfway and the Masamune crossing with Kadaj's sword ringing in his ears. As he moved he realized the distinct difference in his strength. In previous battles he could feel the Jenova cells working and giving him power, but this time it was his memories of Jeanette and Riku. Every moment he ever spent with them, all the moments he lamented because of their forced separation, all the dreams of being reunited with them- all of it. Love powered him; rage sustained him.

Sephiroth released a guttural cry as he slashed at Kadaj, sending the other down into a pile of rocks that once made up a building wall. The knowledge of who Kadaj was burned inside his heart, for he represented a part of Sephiroth he never wanted to face again. What he feared would come between he and Riku had only brought them closer, but now Kadaj had used Sephiroth's own selfish nature of that time and he was going to pay.

Kadaj unearthed himself from the rocks, leveling his katana to the ground and lifting his right hand. Green energy coalesced around his balled fist, which he released an instant later. Sephiroth leapt into the air, twisting as he deftly avoided being hit. He then dove for Kadaj, Masamune raised and ready to take his enemy's head off. Sephiroth would have done just that had Kadaj not dropped to a knee to avoid the strike. Sephiroth soared over him, touching ground and spinning round to continue the attack. Their battle intensified now, Sephiroth's rage continuing to feed his strength as he batted Kadaj around like a rag doll.

First he grabbed Kadaj by the scruff of the neck, then slammed him face-first into the concrete of a crumbling ledge. After that he flung him to the side, grinning in pleasure as Kadaj's body bounced along the walls of two nearby buildings before crashing onto a rooftop littered with remains of homes that once decorated the upper plate. Sephiroth didn't let up in his assault; just as Kadaj regained his footing Sephiroth was there, striking out with the Masamune and catching Kadaj in the shoulder. The impact sent him spinning back for the ground, and as he fell onto his back Sephiroth lifted his sword, preparing to drive it into Kadaj's heart. Kadaj's eyes flashed in power, and with a cry thrust his hand out. Brilliant green light exploded from his palm, the full brunt of the attack catching Sephiroth in the chest and knocking him backward. Something sharp stabbed him in the left shoulder, the shock of the pain cutting through the rage that had sustained him up to this point. He dropped down onto the remains of a balcony, clutching his shoulder as he lifted his gaze in search of Kadaj. As he did so he slowly began to realize that his body was tiring, a fact that momentarily startled him. He cursed then; in denying Jenova, he denied himself the ability to utilize her power. Kadaj suddenly appeared on high, laughing as he gazed down at Sephiroth.

"You can't use what Mother gave you, can you?" he mocked. Sephiroth clenched his teeth, shrugged off the pain and came at his enemy again. Kadaj hit Sephiroth's injured shoulder, driving the older man to his knees with a grunt. Kadaj stood over Sephiroth, angling his sword away as he bent over to study his enemy. Sephiroth glanced to the left, peering at Kadaj from between wisps of his bangs.

"It's such a shame you've been reduced to this. Imagine, you once being in Mother's favor, only to suffer defeat by your own volition! Look at me, Sephiroth- you know who I am. I am your deepest desire personified, and whether you accept it or not, I am going to reclaim this world for Mother!" Kadaj proclaimed, laughing. Sephiroth narrowed his gaze, knowing Kadaj spoke the truth. He was directly responsible for casting this world in darkness. And Riku…he might as well have slashed his son's chest himself. _No…what have I done…? Riku!!_

The rage that once aided him came roaring back to life, forcing Sephiroth to his feet and coming at Kadaj with renewed vigor. Kadaj laughed as he returned every one of Sephiroth's attacks, the sight of his glowing eyes serving to further infuriate Sephiroth. He was going to end this, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Riku lay face down on a portion of a building that was caught between two others, his coat sprinkled with a fine layer of dust that also frosted his hair. After a moment he moaned, drawing himself up to his hands and knees before grabbing at his chest. Pain knifed through him, forcing him to bite his lower lip to prevent the cry of agony from escaping. When the worst of it subsided Riku glanced down, seeing the front part of his coat had been cut open, leaving the tender wound exposed to the air. Riku gingerly touched it, noting it wasn't too deep. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a spare blindfold and wrapped it around his chest to keep the wound from bleeding again. Once that was done he attempted to stand, his vision blurring the moment he did so. A dull, throbbing ache caught his attention, Riku finding the source of it to be a bump just above his neck. Idly he rubbed at it, then took a deep breath and assumed his feet.

His entire body felt stiff, prompting Riku to roll his shoulders and move his arms in an attempt to relieve the aches. As he did this he looked around, trying to assess his situation. The buildings that stood on either side looked to be apartments of some kind, evidence of former occupancy revealed in the torn curtains that hung from windows as well as shattered potted plants. One window in particular caught his attention, Riku narrowing his gaze at the interior. All he saw were cracked photographs hung in no particular order on the wall. Why did he feel like he should know that place?

The sounds of battle gained his attention then, forcing Riku to look up through the column the paired buildings created. He saw Kadaj's form leap over the opening, which was quickly followed by Sephiroth's. He summoned the power of darkness, the comforting feel of Oblivion and Soul Eater setting into each hand, then he skipped along the sides of the buildings in a zigzag formation before surfacing. When he did he saw Kadaj standing on one building, Sephiroth on the other. Sephiroth's sword arm was lowered, his upper body leaning forward slightly. Riku wasn't sure how, but he could sense his father's strength fading. Remembering what it was that gave him that strength, Riku darted over to Sephiroth, pushing all thoughts of his own pain aside.

* * *

Sephiroth was exhausted, and angry with both himself and Kadaj. His eyes narrowed as he paused to gather his bearings. There was no remorse in Kadaj's eyes, no compassion- he was nothing but a power-hungry fiend, a monster. Faced with the literal mirror image of his madness, Sephiroth at last realized why he had adopted the persona. It was an escape from his heartache after losing the two most precious things to him. Determination from those who sought to end his schemes had won over the madness, and Sephiroth felt compelled to use the same tactic. He was growing weaker, and did not know how much longer he could withstand the battle.

"No matter what you believe, you will be stopped," Sephiroth called. Kadaj leveled his gaze on him, twin-bladed katana suspended over the ground and gleaming with power.

"That's where you're wrong. Ever since I can remember I've felt you, whispering to me to do things for you, to act on your behalf, to carry out your will- but not anymore. I may have begun life as your deepest desire, but I've become so much more thanks to Mother's power," Kadaj said in a low voice. He laughed then, eyes growing wide and reflecting the childlike mentality he possessed.

"Don't you see? She sees me not as a part of you, but apart from you. She knows I will fulfill her wishes. Mother's happiness is the most important thing to me, and I won't let you take that away!" Kadaj finished, unleashing another blast of energy. Sephiroth leapt into the air, cursing as the roof he had been standing on crumbled. He looked over his shoulder, bringing the Masamune up in time to block Kadaj's sword strike. They exchanged blows before Kadaj knocked Sephiroth back. His body crashed through a window, the wall opposite halting his progress. He recovered quickly, meeting Kadaj halfway as the other ran through the opening.

The Masamune swung out, slicing through the concrete wall and causing it to collapse in three pieces at Kadaj's back. Kadaj avoided the tumbling sections of wall, thrusting his sword forward in an attempt to pierce his arm. Sephiroth moved to the right to avoid the blow, then balled his fist and drove it into Kadaj's middle. As he doubled over Sephiroth hit him in the chin with the hilt of the Masamune, before finally kicking him away. Kadaj flew out of the opening Sephiroth's body had created earlier, falling from sight. Sephiroth approached the wall cautiously, dropping back a moment later when green streams of energy soared upward, some of them barely missing taking the nose from Sephiroth's face. He heard Kadaj's wild laugh, followed by more energy beams that riddled the exterior of the building. Sephiroth jumped out of the opening, angling his body downward so he was on a crash course with Kadaj.

Kadaj looked up from where he stood, flashed a grin and moved away. Sephiroth touched down, leaping back into the air as he propelled himself upward. Kadaj's momentum carried him to a high vantage point, where he slashed at the walls to send pieces of masonry tumbling for Sephiroth. Sephiroth sliced through each one that came at him, grunting in agony when a large section nailed him on the left shoulder. The impact aggravated the injury already there, and Sephiroth felt himself falling backward. Disoriented from the hit, he could only watch as the figure of Kadaj slowly grew smaller. He had tensed his body for the expected impact, which he deduced would be soon given how fast he was falling, when all at once the sound of something whizzing past his head attracted his attention. He looked over to his right, recognizing the black weapon that protruded from the wall within easy reach. Sephiroth groped for it, latching onto the handle a moment later before swinging upward to launch himself for a ledge nearby. He wrenched the weapon free, holding it in his right hand, then glanced up.

Riku looked down at him from a rooftop, the wind generated from the storm tousling his mussed silver hair about his smudged face. The front of his coat hung open, Sephiroth seeing a makeshift bandage concealing what he knew to be a chest injury. Happiness swelled in his heart at knowing his son was still alive, but the determined expression on Riku's face set Sephiroth's mind back to the task at hand. A short jump later Sephiroth was on the rooftop, where he tossed the Keyblade to his son and turned to face Kadaj. Riku assumed a stance beside him, twin Keyblades in hand and head raised. Sephiroth exchanged glances with Riku, who responded with a short nod.

"This time, you both will die," Kadaj swore, lifting his right hand and balling his fist. The wind intensified, thin, swirling tornados dropping from the sky to rip apart the building Sephiroth and Riku stood on. The two leapt off as one, the wind slicing through their clothing with the precision of a sword. Sephiroth winced when he felt a gash in his cheek open, but he refused to back down. Riku was beside him, and with that came the strength Sephiroth needed to finish this.

Sephiroth attacked Kadaj first, the force of his strike knocking Kadaj off the remains of a building. As he fell Sephiroth was there, hitting him again; when Kadaj jerked to the left Sephiroth was also there, the Masamune biting into his body at every turn. He batted Kadaj in midair like that for several moments, and when he managed to disarm him he propelled him upward. The wind of his own spell caught him, keeping him suspended for what Sephiroth planned next.

"Riku!!" he shouted above the howling winds. Riku was there a moment later, leaping onto Sephiroth's extended sword, where he balanced himself on the slender edge of the Masamune with catlike grace. Sephiroth then thrust his arm upward, launching Riku into the sky like a hawk at prey. As Riku went higher he brandished his Keyblades, Oblivion in the right, Soul Eater in the left, the black aura around him flashing with intensity. When Riku reached Kadaj he struck first with Oblivion, causing Kadaj's upper body to arch upward, then he drove Soul Eater directly into his chest. The end of the Keyblade vanished within Kadaj's heart, and all at once green energy began pouring out of him. Riku withdrew Soul Eater and performed a backflip, dropping back down to where Sephiroth stood.

Both watched as Kadaj writhed in the air above, his hands making feeble attempts at capturing the fleeing energy that burst forth from his chest. He screamed in agony, in despair, in defiance, as the last of the power inherited from Jenova faded. And then he collapsed to the ground, released from the wind that was no longer his to control. He landed at Sephiroth's feet, who stood over him with Masamune in hand and nary an expression on his face. Kadaj groaned in pain as he assumed his hands and knees, coughed for a few moments, then lifted his head. Blue green eyes that were strained regarded Sephiroth with hate, and he scrambled to his feet. Riku took a step forward to defend his father, but Sephiroth saw that Kadaj hadn't the strength to fight. The instant he reached Sephiroth he gave a cry and spun on his heel, Sephiroth extending an arm to catch him before he fell.

He settled onto the ground, looking down at this fraction of his soul with sudden remorse. The expression Kadaj wore was not one of madness; it was one of despair, and incredible anguish. Tears shone in the hues of his eyes, and he fixed his gaze on Sephiroth's face.

"I thought I…was beyond this…is this…what you…felt…when you lost…her…?" he asked brokenly. Sephiroth gave a slow nod, not trusting his voice to remain stable. Riku knelt beside Kadaj, his eyes shining in sorrow. Kadaj turned his head in Riku's direction, his left hand lifting toward him.

"…I wish…I could have known…your mother…" Kadaj whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Riku said nothing. He linked his hand with Kadaj's, fingers twining with his in silent sympathy. Drops of rain fell, splashing on Kadaj's face and alerting him. He looked up, eyes widening in disbelief. Sephiroth also looked up, not expecting to see anything, but surprised to hear a voice speak inside his mind, a voice he'd never heard before yet somehow knew.

"Kadaj…"

"Wha…? Mother…?" Kadaj replied, his voice no more than a whisper. Several more raindrops fell, coating his face to mix with the tears already there.

"Come back to me. Your place isn't here," the woman said tenderly. Kadaj gave a short nod, then removed his hand from Riku's to lift it toward the sky. The expression in his eyes was that of pure joy, one Sephiroth knew all too well. He had experienced it when realizing how much Jeanette loved him, and every time Riku raced toward him as a young child. He looked across Kadaj at his son, Riku meeting his gaze. Tears shone in Riku's eyes, as if he knew what Sephiroth was thinking.

A pale green glow caught Sephiroth's eye, and when he glanced back at Kadaj he saw he was fading, his essence returning to the Lifestream from whence it came. All that remained of Kadaj was gone, drifting into the air and vanishing moments later. Sephiroth slowly stood, Riku mirroring the action. Sephiroth then laid his hand on Riku's shoulder, squeezing it with fierce, possessive love. Riku leaned against his father's arm, left hand coming around to grab onto Sephiroth's.

Father and son stood there in silence, drawing strength from the other's presence as the rain continued to fall. It was comforting, as if each raindrop that touched Sephiroth was a tender memory brought to life. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The sensation of someone running a hand along his jaw made him smile, for he knew that caress very well.

The sound of footsteps behind them drew Sephiroth from his peaceful reverie, and he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise, then in fear at what he saw. The remaining two- Loz and Yazoo- stood opposite them, Yazoo's arm raised. The gun he held was aimed directly at Riku's back, and Sephiroth knew what they were going to do. He spun around, inserting himself in front of Riku, ignoring his son's surprised exclamation. The gun went off, the bullet ripping through Sephiroth's right shoulder and exiting his body with such force it actually tore the wing from his back. The agony was excruciating, but Sephiroth couldn't afford to focus on it. Blood streaming like a river down his back, Riku's cries of shock echoing behind him, Sephiroth slowly approached the other two aspects of himself, left hand gripping the Masamune. Yazoo dropped the gun, as if he no longer had the strength to carry it.

"We can all…return to…her…" Yazoo murmured, taking a step forward.

"…all together again…" Loz added. Sephiroth stood upright, ignoring the pain from his wounds. He extended his left arm, the Masamune glittering from the beams of light that broke through the storm clouds. He summoned the last of his power from deep within before darting forward. Loz and Yazoo lifted their left arms, calling forth the power they obtained from absorbing one too many materia orbs and unleashing it. Sephiroth blocked it with the Masamune, then sliced through both an instant later. Weakened already from the mysterious effects of the rain, the two faded like shadowy mist, their angered voices echoing in the wake of their demise.

Once they had gone Sephiroth dropped the Masamune, then fell to his hands and knees. Riku was beside him in an instant, laying a hand over his father's back. Sephiroth looked over at his son, wanting to assure him he was fine before the loss of blood proved too much for even him, and he surrendered to darkness.

* * *

Riku was sobbing as he rolled Sephiroth onto his back, then dragged his upper body so it rested on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and bowed his head, his shoulders trembling as his emotions took over. He was joyous at having his father emerge victorious over his demons, but at the same time feared for his life. The sight of the wing being blown off, which was quickly followed by a torrent of blood had caused Riku's face to pale. How Sephiroth managed to remain on his feet long enough to destroy Loz and Yazoo was beyond him. He knew why his father did it of course; it didn't change the fact Riku was absolutely clueless as to what to do now.

So he continued to sob, gripping Sephiroth to him possessively. He hadn't the strength to open a doorway to Wutai, he didn't know anyone here who could look after their wounds. He laid his cheek against the top of Sephiroth's head, squeezing his eyes shut. Was his own weakness going to cost his father his life? Was he on the verge of failing the one person he loved and respected the most?

"He's wounded. Let me help him," stated a familiar voice, causing Riku to lift his head in surprise. Vincent stood over them, red eyes peering down from beneath windswept black hair. Riku nodded, easing Sephiroth from his lap and stretching him out on the ground. Vincent knelt across from him, surveying the damage before instructing that Riku roll Sephiroth onto his side. Riku did so, keeping his father propped against his chest as he looked to see what Vincent was doing. Vincent reached for something attached to his holster, pulling free a series of bandages. After he had wrapped the ugly wound on Sephiroth's shoulder he nodded.

"This should keep the wound from bleeding again, but it is only temporary. He needs to be healed," Vincent said.

"I can take him back to Wutai once I've rested. Yuriko can tend his wounds," Riku replied. Vincent leveled his gaze on Riku, something in his eyes giving him pause.

"The sort of healing Sephiroth needs cannot be achieved through conventional means."

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned. Vincent rose to his feet, then turned away. A moment later he glanced over his shoulder.

"The water in the church has healing properties. All the children with Geostigma are there now receiving treatment. It will help you as well," Vincent replied. Riku furrowed his brow, then gasped.

"You mean it will-" Riku paused, for Vincent had begun walking away. He reached the far end of the building and paused. It seemed like an eternity passed before Vincent spoke in a low voice.

"It's in your best interests, and Sephiroth's as well, if you would leave this place. There is one thing I'd like you to tell him, though," he began. Riku waited. At length Vincent added, "I would like very much if you told Sephiroth about his mother. His real mother."

"You know her?" Riku asked, surprised. Vincent bowed his head.

"Yes. I know her. Tell him his mother's name is Lucrecia, and that she would have loved to have held him when he was a child," he finished. Riku nodded slowly, unable to find his voice. After all the lies associated with Jenova, Riku was glad to have this vital piece of information.

A sudden thought occurred to him, and Riku glanced up. He wanted to ask about Sephiroth's father, but Vincent was already gone. He gave a sigh, then turned his gaze toward the remains that littered the ground below. He could see the church in the distance, deciding that nightfall would be the best time to go. Until then, Riku contented himself with keeping watch over his father and waiting for the sun to set.

* * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, the last of a dream of Jeanette fading. He drew a deep, shuddering breath, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. He had once considered his time with her to be a dream. Now that was one of the only things he had left of her. The other sat by his side, Sephiroth able to feel the weight of Riku's head against his shoulder as well as the collapsed pillar that supported them both. Sephiroth looked to his left, eyes softening at the sight of Riku asleep. Love swelled within his heart, and Sephiroth brought his left arm up so that it slid across his shoulders, giving Riku a gentle squeeze as he laid his head on his son's. Eyes slid closed in silent gratitude that Kadaj had not succeeded in taking what was most precious to him. He had already lost one; he wasn't prepared to see another gone.

After a moment Sephiroth leaned away from Riku, taking the time to study him. His bangs hung down over his face, creating thin shadows along features Sephiroth noticed were drawn from exhaustion. Briefly he recalled the sensation of being helped along, realizing at last that Riku had taken them away from that rooftop. But where were they? Sephiroth shifted his gaze, regarding the area around him.

It looked like a rundown church of some kind, one that in spite of the destruction around managed to thrive. The sight of a large pool taking up most of the floor drew Sephiroth's full attention, his brow furrowing slightly. It shone like a pane of glass courtesy of the moonlight that spilled in from overhead, illuminating the yellow and white flower petals that floated idly along its surface. The sight of the petals brought forth a memory of the time Sephiroth purchased forget-me-nots from a flower girl. In his mind he saw her, smiling shyly up at him as she presented the flowers he had chosen from her basket, then saw her again when she was slumped over the Masamune. Sephiroth immediately banished the memory. In time the guilt would fade. He had to believe that.

Riku stirred beside him, drawing Sephiroth from his thoughts. Riku lifted his head, his right hand following suite as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned. He looked over at Sephiroth then, a small smile brightening his otherwise haggard features. Sephiroth returned the smile, then the embrace when Riku's arm snaked around his waist and he leaned his head against his father's chest. They sat like that for several moments, Riku's comforting presence combined with the warm atmosphere threatening to lull Sephiroth back to sleep when his son spoke.

"Is it over?" Riku murmured. Sephiroth's answer was a squeeze and a soft sound of acknowledgment. It quickly turned into a sudden intake of breath when he shifted his right shoulder, alerting Riku instantly. He lifted his head, yellow eyes searching Sephiroth's face before his expression softened.

"Your wounds…wait here, Father," Riku directed before pulling away from Sephiroth and rising to his feet. Sephiroth watched Riku head toward the water on unsteady legs, body tensing in the case Riku should fall. He tore off his coat, dropping it to the floor before removing his shirt. Sephiroth saw the ugly wound on his back and grimaced, then forced himself to his feet. He was at Riku's side a moment later, the hand at his son's shoulder gentle.

"You're wounded as well. I'll tend to yours first," Sephiroth said. Riku shook his head. He was in obvious pain when he turned shadowed eyes toward his father, his hands ripping the sleeves from his shirt.

"I'll be…all right," Riku insisted, then slowly knelt down. He dipped one of the torn sleeves into the water, soaking it well before assuming his feet once more. He gestured toward Sephiroth's coat, yet before he could speak he grunted and doubled over, one hand pressed against his chest. Sephiroth took his son aside, guiding him back to the toppled column and helping him sit on it. He then gently pulled Riku's arm away, ignoring his murmured protests, a frown coming to his face. The gash Kadaj had left on Riku's chest had begun bleeding again, rivulets of red streaming down past the makeshift bandage there. Sephiroth removed it, wincing inwardly at the cut. Immediately he began dabbing at it with the damp shirtsleeve he relieved Riku of, careful not to put too much pressure on it. After a moment Sephiroth froze, his eyes widening.

The wound was closing of its own accord. Skin that had been severed from the blade pulled together as if being stitched by an unseen hand, leaving behind no trace of an injury. Sephiroth, whose own wounds healed at a faster rate than most thanks to the Jenova inside him, had never seen anything so miraculous before. He stared down at the cloth, fixing his gaze on a drop that clung to his glove. It caught the light from the moon as it fell away, landing on the dirtied floor to disappear.

Abruptly Sephiroth became aware of Riku staring at him and met his son's gaze. Riku's eyes expressed sympathy for his father's confusion. Without a word he turned around, exposing the ugly puncture wound at his lower back. Sephiroth applied the wet cloth to it, drawing it over Riku's skin a few times before that wound, too, closed.

"I don't understand," Sephiroth said at last. Riku assumed his feet and stepped over the column. Sephiroth noted the exhaustion wasn't so evident in his eyes, further adding to his curiosity. Riku took the cloth from Sephiroth, gesturing for him to follow as he returned to the water's edge.

"The water here has healing properties. That's why I brought us here," Riku explained, rising to his feet and turning to face Sephiroth. He glanced at the water, then back at his son. Riku was smiling a bit as he indicated Sephiroth's coat.

"Now it's your turn," he said. Sephiroth slowly nodded, then began removing his shoulder guards. When it came time for him to pull off his coat the wound on his shoulder screamed in protest, forcing him to stagger a bit. Riku was there to help him, pulling the coat down to expose the wound to the air. Sephiroth shivered at the sensation, which was quickly banished when Riku laid the damp material over it. He could feel the skin easing back together, but there was something else too…something that penetrated deeper within. Sephiroth furrowed his brow, trying to pinpoint this strange sensation. Why did his body feel lighter all of a sudden?

Riku pulled the material away, announcing that the wound was gone. Sephiroth reached for his shoulder, fingers stretching over it to touch the area that the wing once occupied. Immediately he recalled pushing Riku aside, the shearing sensation of the bullet as it tore through his shoulder, the sharp crack of bone when it struck the wing, the flurry of feathers that drifted in the air around him. He hadn't concerned himself with the after effects of the bullet wound; all that mattered was Riku's safety. Tears developed in his eyes as the meaning behind the wing's absence slowly sunk in.

"Father?" Riku said, his voice soft. Sephiroth lowered his hand from his shoulder, then turned to face his son. When he looked into Riku's yellow-hued eyes an idea struck him, and without another word took the cloth from his hand and laid it across his brow. Riku questioned Sephiroth's actions, but he said nothing. He merely stood there, keeping the cloth in place as he willed for the water to unburden his son. A moment later he pulled the material away, his gaze softening at what he saw. Blue eyes stared up at Sephiroth curiously. Those eyes widened then, and Riku lifted a trembling hand for his brow. Sephiroth took his son's arm and led him to the water, standing beside Riku as he gazed downward. There was a tense silence, broken only by Riku's sharp intakes of breath, before tears rolled down his cheeks.

"My eyes…" Riku breathed, then glanced over at Sephiroth. He nodded to his son, feeling tears of his own form the moment he saw them glisten in Riku's eyes. Riku embraced his father tightly, pressing his head against Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth held fast to him, saying nothing as Riku quietly sobbed. It was a long time before Sephiroth pulled away from his son to stare down into his red-rimmed eyes. As he did so he felt a sudden pang of sorrow. If only Jeanette were there to share in their joy.

And then he saw her standing beside him, as if she'd always been there, a comforting hand on his arm and eyes sparkling with love. Her other hand rested on Riku's shoulder, who looked first at his father, then to his right. Sephiroth read surprise, followed by happiness in his son's face. Jeanette smiled at each in turn; the next instant she was gone.

"Father…did you see…" Riku began, his voice little more than a whisper. All Sephiroth offered was a nod, followed by a second embrace. We will always be together, Jeanette's voice whispered. Sephiroth closed his eyes as he held their son tighter. _Always, beloved…always. _

* * *

_Wutai, two days later…_

Yuriko strolled down the pathway leading to Jeanette's house, a smile on her face. Ichiro had returned home two days ago, along with the other children who had been missing, and Lord Godo announced that Wutai would hold a festival to celebrate. Everyone in the village turned out to attend, including Godo's daughter Yuffie and two of her friends. One of them, Cid Highwind, was honored thanks to his consideration in returning the children courtesy of his airship. Yuriko smiled at remembering how Cid's eyes had widened when all the thankful parents bowed at the waist to him. The surprise was quickly followed by a wry grin, an eyeroll from Yuffie, and an amused smile from their third guest, Vincent Valentine. He had been standing off to the side, as if somehow apart from the others. It was why she demonstrated surprise when he had approached her while she was at a booth cheering on Ichiro's attempts to catch fish. His first action was a polite nod; his second a message informing her that Riku and Sephiroth were preparing to return.

"How do you know they'll be here?" Yuriko had asked in a breathless whisper, careful not to let any others hear her. She shouldn't have worried, for the background noise of the festival echoed with laughter behind her, but she was conscious of the family that stood close by.

"Riku told me he'd come to Wutai," he replied. Yuriko's eyes widened.

"You saw him? How is he? Is he hurt again?" she asked breathlessly. Vincent folded his arms over his chest, the tips of his left claw grazing the edge of the cloak at his shoulders.

"Both he and Sephiroth are fine. They managed to defeat Kadaj, ending the threat he presented," he answered quietly. Yuriko assumed Kadaj was one of the silver-haired men and nodded slowly. Ichiro rounded on her at that moment, squealing in delight as he displayed his prize. Yuriko ruffled his hair and congratulated him, elated that he was once again the energetic young child he was before Geostigma. She fixed her gaze on Vincent.

"How did you know to tell me about them? No one else knows they're here," Yuriko said.

"I was among the ones who found Ichiro hiding with a group of children infected with Geostigma. He recognized Yuffie and started asking her about you. It was your name that caught my attention, for Riku had also mentioned it, so I took Ichiro aside and spoke to him."

"At first I was scared of Riku 'cause he looked like those other men, but he saved me," Ichiro piped in, then added curiously, "Yuri? Why is your face red?" She eyed her cousin with mixed irritation and love, the irritation melting when he beamed at her. She turned to Vincent and bowed her head.

"Thank you for telling me. Ichiro, would you like to go see Riku?" she asked, kneeling to his level. He was watching other children trying to catch fish, eyes gleaming with pride each time their small nets broke upon touching the water's surface. He glanced at her, considered it, before shaking his head.

"I want to stay here. Can I? Please?" he asked. Yuriko was about to decline when Vincent gently touched her shoulder.

"I will look after him. I think you should go there now," he said, and by his choice of words Yuriko understood that time was of the essence. It also meant that her questions regarding whether or not Riku would stay were about to be answered.

She nodded, gave Ichiro a hug that he squirmed out of before rising to her feet and turning away. As she walked a bemused smile stole across her face. It was an odd couple she left behind, but as she drifted away from the festivities all her thoughts became focused on Riku's return. Such thoughts had steered her toward her house for a brief time, where she went into her mother's room to seek an item from Amaya's jewelry box before resuming her trek to Jeanette's.

Upon arriving at the front door Yuriko pulled off her shoes, leaving them in the hallway before stepping onto the landing and walking forward. She had no idea how long she'd wait, so she directed her strides for the kitchen with the intent on making some tea. She filled the pot with water, set it on the stove and switched on the flame. Once she placed a teacup on the counter she headed for the living room, wanting to pass the time with a book. However, as soon as she happened by Jeanette's room she noticed the doorway was open, and two people were lying on the floor. She poked her head in, smiling a bit at the sight that greeted her.

Sephiroth was on his back upon the futon, left arm draped over his middle and head turned away; Riku was on his right side at Sephiroth's left, upper body angled forward so that his head rested against his father's shoulder. As she studied them she noticed how…at peace each appeared. Suddenly her hand flew up to muffle the gasp that sounded, for she realized Sephiroth's wing was gone. While she didn't know how it happened, she was certain that the wing's absence held great meaning.

Deciding to let them sleep Yuriko turned away, only to halt at the sound of her name. She glanced over her shoulder, her gaze meeting Riku's. His head was raised, eyes half open in a sleepy expression.

"You don't have to leave," Riku said softly. Yuriko smiled.

"I wasn't leaving. You can go back to sleep."

"I'm all right. Father needs the rest more than me," Riku replied, easing away from Sephiroth and rising to his feet with ease. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, gave a slight yawn before walking forward. The question Yuriko wanted to ask him went right out of her mind the instant she noticed the brilliant blue hues of his eyes. It was at that moment she realized that the state of his eyes hadn't concerned her up until now. A heartbeat later she was standing in front of him, hand hovering close to his cheek.

"Your eyes…how?" she whispered incredulously. Riku smiled a little, reaching up to take her hand and lower it so that their clasped hands were suspended between them.

"It's amazing. I feel like a great weight's been lifted off my shoulders. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world," he answered. She nodded, unable to help herself from smiling when his brightened. He laughed suddenly, a giddy sound that reminded her of a child's. His grip tightened on her hand.

"I had to come back to share it with you. You and your family have done so much for mine- I don't think I can ever thank you enough," he went on, his sincerity touching her deeply. Yuriko glanced away in the hope that he wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. It suddenly became too difficult to speak, and she was certain she'd start giggling like a little girl when all at once he pulled her into his arms. She gasped softly, then her eyes watered. She stood there for a moment, as if the act had rendered her limbs useless, before she slowly slid her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. She remained silent for a few moments, allowing herself to enjoy being close to him before she spoke.

"Riku, you don't have to thank us. We did what we did because my family loved Jeanette so much. The people of Wutai look after their own," she replied softly. It was then she recalled the piece of jewelry she had taken from her mother's room and pulled away. Riku watched her curiously as she reached inside her pocket and withdrew the necklace.

"Everyone born in Wutai is given a charm honoring the blessing ceremony they receive from Da-Chao and Leviathan. You vanished before you could receive yours, so my mother's been holding it in case you came back," she explained, taking his hand and pressing the charm into his palm. Riku lowered his gaze, then ran his finger along the surface of the small, silver rendition of Leviathan. After a moment he lifted his head. Although he wore no expression, his eyes said it all.

"Yuriko…"

"See the stones Leviathan is holding in his claws? The amethyst represents Jeanette, the blue agate is Sephiroth. The blue topazes in Leviathan's eyes match yours. We believe that the soul is expressed through the eyes," she continued. A moment later she chuckled.

"Would you believe I had to turn my mother's jewelry box upside down to find it? Here, let me," Yuriko said, taking the necklace and looping it around Riku's neck. Once she clasped it she stepped back, smiling softly as he laid his hand on the charm. It nestled in the opening his jacket created, the jewels sparkling from the sunlight that filtered in through the windows. He ran his fingers across the surface slowly, then let his arm drop.

"Your mother really held onto this?" he asked softly. Yuriko bobbed her head.

"Yes," she answered, then heaved a sigh. "The necklace was ready for Jeanette to pick up from the craftsman the week Sephiroth would have come. But you disappeared, and Sephiroth was so upset…somehow giving the charm to him would have made it worse," she added. She shook her head then, her smile reappearing.

"I'm just glad that I could give it to you," Yuriko finished. Riku touched the charm again, his gaze averted. When he lifted his head Yuriko gasped softly. Time stood still the moment he placed his hands on her shoulders. Riku leaned forward, and just as Yuriko prepared herself he suddenly shook his head and sighed. He looked perplexed over something, yet before he could speak Yuriko took hold of either side of his face and brought it to hers. He froze, startled that she had the courage to do what he could not, before relaxing into the embrace.

The sound of the teapot whistling at her back drew Yuriko's attention, and she slowly pulled away from him. His expression was one of wonder, happiness, and a little bit of regret.

"Yuriko…" he began, growing silent when she shook her head. She smiled at him through the tears that developed in her eyes.

"I know you won't be staying, Riku. But a part of you will always be here, even after you're gone. Don't ever forget that," she whispered. She didn't give Riku a chance to respond; she turned and left the room, directing her strides for the kitchen. She switched the flame off, and as the last of the teapot's whistle faded Yuriko let her tears fall.

* * *

_Destiny Islands, a few days later…_

The scent of the sea assaulted Sephiroth's senses the moment he stepped through the opening. He looked around, taking note that he stood on a grassy knoll overlooking the ocean. Trees rose up around and behind him, the placement of a particular knot of them causing Sephiroth's heart to tighten. He recognized this place, and wondered how Riku knew this was exactly where Sephiroth wanted to be. As if conjured by his thoughts Riku appeared, pausing to stare into the light. A hand touched the necklace at his throat, one Sephiroth learned had been given to him by Yuriko, before he sighed and stepped away. The opening closed behind them, the last of its brilliant light fading into nothing. He bowed his head, as if in silent prayer, before turning to face his father. Sephiroth read several emotions in Riku's eyes, and wondered if his son knew that his heart was in them.

Riku walked past his father, coming to a stop at the edge of the knoll and lifting his head. The wind tugged at his hair, the sunlight casting its surface in a brilliant blue-gray silver sheen. Seagull calls echoed into the air, harmonizing with the sound of the surf as it touched shore.

"I've found him, Mom," he murmured. Sephiroth came to a stop beside his son, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at him, his expression a little uncertain.

"Did you want to see her alone?" he asked. Sephiroth cast his gaze out to the blue sea, momentarily distracted by the aerial play of the seagulls. After a moment he nodded.

"Yes. I won't be long, though. I have a few things I'd like to tell her in private," he answered. Riku's uncertainty vanished, replaced with an understanding smile. Together they walked down the slight incline, which leveled out to form a definitive path that stretched beyond the various homes situated there. Sephiroth cast his gaze across the windows he passed, seeing the occupants inside dining, sitting together and talking, or playing with their children. He felt a pang of envy, for the chance to experience that simple life had been taken from him, before he looked away. The regret would become more bearable over time. The warmth of Jeanette's memory, coupled with the love that still burned for her in his heart, would help alleviate that pain. And then there was Riku.

The entrance to the glade appeared, Riku stopping just before it. He turned to face Sephiroth, eyes the same shade as his questioning him. Sephiroth saw the concern in his son's gaze and bowed his head.

"It's all right, Riku. I'm ready," he assured him. Riku nodded, gave Sephiroth a quick embrace before walking away. Once he was alone Sephiroth looked ahead at the opening, already able to picture the glade in his memory. He reached inside his pocket, withdrawing the journal that he had carried with him, much like the heaviness in his heart over losing her. He recalled the words she spoke to him in the church and nodded to himself. He knew that when he left the glade, the journal would not be in his possession.

* * *

Riku sat on the bough of the paopu fruit tree some time later, watching the sunset as he often did growing up. He held the charm Kairi made for him in one hand, its presence as comforting as the necklace at his throat. The only difference between the two gifts was that one meant a little more to him than the other. The necklace was not only a symbol of the place of his birth, but also a reminder that somewhere, someone loved him. He had tried not to dwell on the events that took place shortly after he arrived in Wutai, but every time he remembered the kiss they shared it felt like his heart was being squeezed. Even though he knew better than anyone that a memory kept strong in the heart would keep sadness at bay, it still hurt. In this, Riku finally understood the sort of sorrow that had plagued his father.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention, Riku glancing over his shoulder and expecting to see his father. Instead he saw the tall, black and red garbed form of DiZ. He tensed, narrowing his eyes at the other. Memories of the last time he saw him flashed in his mind, and while his motives remained unclear, DiZ was the one who helped guide him to the path of his acceptance of the darkness. It had helped him immensely, but somehow he doubted DiZ was here to receive thanks.

DiZ approached Riku quietly, gleaming orange eyes intently fixed on the young man. After a considerable silence that slowly set Riku's nerves on edge he spoke.

"I trust you found what you were seeking," DiZ began.

"That's none of your business. What do you want?" Riku demanded quietly.

"The same thing you do, Riku. Answers."

"I'm not asking you for any," he said curtly. DiZ raised an eyebrow, the faintest wisp of a smile touching his lips.

"Even though I know the identity of the cloaked figure who defeated you?" That brought Riku's mounting irritation to an abrupt halt. His hand tensed on the bough.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a great deal of things, but that's not important. I need your help, Riku. That cloaked figure is very important. He's necessary in order for Sora to fully regain his memories," DiZ explained. Riku gasped softly, then averted his gaze. He recalled that night in the abandoned city, but it was not the bitter sting of defeat that echoed now. It was the familiarity he sensed from the other, and why he had the power to wield a Keyblade.

"What do you have planned?" Riku asked.

"I need you to find him again, and defeat him."

"You know I can't," the youth snapped. DiZ shook his head.

"Perhaps not now, but the potential to lies within you. I can see why at last you are so unique: not only do you wield light and dark, but you're gifted with exceptional abilities from your father. Oh yes, I know about him too," DiZ added when Riku stiffened in alarm. "I also know that you touched upon that power during your most recent adventure. Use that power to help Sora. He will need your assistance."

Riku glanced away. Sephiroth was also in need of him. Only he could help his father cope with Jeanette's loss, and give his support to him. Then Riku's gaze softened at recalling Sora. He was his best friend, and at one time his greatest rival. Visions of them as children played in his mind, which almost always featured Sora getting himself into trouble, and Riku coming to get him out of it. A slight smile tugged at his lips. Sora was forever needing his help it seemed.

"Is there a threat to him?" Riku asked.

"Not at the moment, but one is ready to be kindled. You have already encountered some of them. Listen to me, Riku: there is a choice you must make."

"Again with the choices," Riku muttered, but there was no bitterness in his tone. It was one of resignation, and a little bit of regret. At length he looked over at the enigmatic man. "You're asking me to choose between my father and my best friend."

"Yes," DiZ said. Again Riku fell silent, his thoughts turning to Sephiroth. By now his father was at Jeanette's grave, remembering her in his own way. The recent battles had more of an effect on him than Riku in spite of the fact it threatened them both. He was not at his strongest. Riku turned to DiZ, about to open his mouth when he saw a figure in white standing some distance away. He recognized her, and instantly knew what to do.

"All right, DiZ. I'll go with you but only because Sora needs me," Riku said. DiZ bowed his head, the smile one of gratitude, and, oddly enough, gleeful anticipation.

"Excellent. Once we pass through the corridor of darkness I will instruct you further," he promised. Riku nodded and slid off the bough. He pocketed Kairi's charm, laid his hand on the necklace, before thrusting his left hand out. A dark door wavered into existence, DiZ stepping through without hesitation. Riku paused to look over his shoulder, his eyes finding the section of trees that sheltered the glade. _I'll be back as soon as I can, Father. Mom will be with you until then._

Satisfied with his choice Riku turned his back on his home, retrieved the extra strip of cloth from his pocket and secured it over his eyes before stepping into the doorway. It swallowed him up an instant later.


End file.
